Seu desejo, minha ordem
by Eternity Curse
Summary: Ino aconselha: Kakashi vira monge, Sakura tem pavor de homem, Hinata quer controlar o mundo, Lee delira, Tenten salta Neji e outras surpresas. Entretanto Sasuke, Neji e Naruto sofrem para salvarem Konoha do caos! SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. Berlinde VS Ramen

**Sumário:** Kakashi decide virar monge, a Sakura tem pavor de homem, a Hinata quer controlar o mundo e o Kiba acaba obcecado com mulher; tudo isso e tanto mais quando a Ino decide aconselhar. E sobram apenas Sasuke, Neji e Naruto para salvarem Konoha do caos ... e dos esquilos sociopatas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence se não eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fics mas de férias no Hawaii u.u

**Guia:**

**- **_itálico no meio da fala normal – _palavra dita com outra entoação  
_- itálico aparte – _pensamento  
- letras maiúsculas na fala – grito  
- palavra não acabada com -- na frente – discurso interrompido

**Introdução: **O inicio é mais uma introdução a toda a história n.n' Podem considerar aborrecido, mas a emoção fica para os próximos capítulos! Obrigada por lerem a fic! n.n R&R

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 1**** – Berlinde V.S. Ramen**

_**No gabinete da Hokage**_

**__**

- Aqui está o talismã. – um ninja entregou uma caixa selada à hokage e saiu da sala.

- Obrigada Senku. – Shizune aproximou-se de Tsunade.

- Talismã? – A hokage abriu a caixa, deixando mostrar uma linda pedra azul.

- Hm, sim. É -- - Nesse momento, um outro ninja abriu a porta pedindo perdão pela interrupção.

- Tsunade-sama, o Jiraya-sama está lá em baixo para vê-la. Qualquer coisa acerca de uma dívida –

- O QUÊ? ELE SE ATREVEU A DIZER ISSO NA FRENTE DE TODO O MUNDO? – o guarda quase caiu.

- M-mas, Tsunade-sama, ele disse que era urgente!

- Eu estou indo! – Tsunade se levantou bruscamente, seguida por Shizune e pelo ninja. Fechando depois a porta, agitadamente. Tanto que a pedra rolou da caixa e caiu no chão…

**(3 minutos depois …)**

- OIIIII TSUNA—Hey, cadê todo mundo? – Naruto olhou à sua volta, vendo o gabinete da Hokage completamente desocupado, com uma caixa vazia em cima da secretária. – Hm, isso é estranho. Uh? – Algo brilhou no chão. Naruto pegou e analisou a bolinha pequena que tinha na sua mão. – Um berlinde? Tsk … a vóvó ainda brinca com essas coisas? – Ele sorriu e saiu do gabinete, levando a bolinha com ele.

**

* * *

**

**Pelas ruas de Konoha…**

O jovem loiro caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha sem nada urgente para fazer e o treino só começava em duas horas. Ele parou na frente do lugar onde nasce o mais puro dos elixires da vida: o ramen. Não era líquido, nem tão pouco milagroso mas … cativante! Todo aquele ra—

- Você não faz nada que não seja relacionado com ramen? – Naruto olhou para o monstro que tinha ousado destruir a sua fantasia com ramen. Ow, afinal, era só a Ino.

- Claro que faço! Mas o ramen é uma parte importante do dia.

- Você não tem dinheiro? – Naruto a olhou surpreso. – Você está querendo entrar mas não entra. Então só pode estar com falta de tempo ou dinheiro, e como o seu treino é só daqui a duas horas como a testuda, suponho que seja dinheiro. – Ele continuou olhando-a, boquiaberto.

- Eu não devo muito à inteligência, mas conviver com o Shika tem as suas vantagens. – Ela sorriu orgulhosa.

- Hm, tem razão. – Naruto pegou a bolinha de antes e começou a atirá-la ao ar, por distração …

- Hey, o que é isso?

- Isso? – Ele apontou o berlinde. – É só uma … bem, eu nem sei bem o que é.

- Hm, eu gosto. Se você me der isso, eu lhe pago o pequeno-almoço!

- Sério?

- Claro.

- Combinado!

* * *

**_2 horas depois..._**

**No treino do time 7**

****

- Oh, que dor de cabeça. – Sasuke colocou a mão na sua testa, fechando os olhos. Quem é que teve a brilhante ideia de ficar acordado, treinando, durante a noite no meio do Inverno? Ow, isso. Ele mesmo.

- Teme? Teme, você está bem? – Naruto se colocou na frente de Sasuke, acenando. - Você não me está amaldiçoando … isso é preocupante.

- Cale a boca idiota. – Ele abriu um olho.

- Ow, você só está dizendo isso para me fazer sentir melhor.

- Não, eu estou dizendo isso porque não suporto a sua voz. – O Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, voltando a falar pouco depois, com um grande sorriso na cara.

- Ah, já percebi. Você está apaixonado! – O seu companheiro o olhou como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça de vez.

- Claro que sim Naruto, como você percebeu logo? Eu tenho sido tão discreto em relação à minha paixão secreta. – Ele falou, sarcasticamente.

- Bem, eu tenho um talento. – Sasuke suspirou.

- Eu estava ---

- Não interessa meu amigo! Deixe-me adivinhar, é a Ino. – Sasuke o olhou de novo, com vontade de estrangula-lo.

- Claro. Eu só a evito porque gosto de me fazer difícil. – Sarcástico, de novo.

- Ow, então é a Tenten! – O outro suspirou. – AH! Eu sabia. Ela é bem bonita, e forte! Já a viu de cabelo solto? Isso sim é astronómico.

- Não. E eu duvido que o Hyuuga me deixasse sobreviver caso eu gostasse dela.

- Ah, eu acho que a Hinata não ia achar tanto problema assim. – Sasuke suspirou de novo.

- O outro Hyuuga.

- AH! O Neji. Bem, então é a Temari! – Sasuke ficou chocado.

- Hunf, Naruto, desista. Eu não estou apaixonado. Me deixe em paz.

- Oi! – Sakura se aproximou dos seus companheiros, sorrindo.

- Oi Sakura-chan!

- Hn…

- Então, de que estão falan—

- Oi gente. – Kakashi apareceu no topo da árvore, segurando o seu livrinho e imaginando uma desculpa pelo seu atraso. – Desta vez eu –

- Kakashi-sensei, deixe. A gente nem quer saber. – Sakura falou.

- Ah, é verdade Sakura! A Ino quer falar com você, qualquer coisa sobre o baile. Você está dispensada.

- Sério? – Nesse mesmo momento, a Ino chegou correndo.

- Kakashi-sensei! Você esqueceu de dar o recado?

- Eu não! Só cheguei agora.

- Hm, se você largasse esses livros pervertidos e fizesse algo mais moral, não tinha esse problema. Vamos Sakura. – Ambas saíram correndo, deixando os rapazes para trás, se preparando para treinar.

- Kakashi-sensei? Está se sentindo bem? – Naruto viu o seu sensei largar bruscamente o "Come come paradise" e olhar o livro enojado.

- Eu … eu pequei!

- Uh? – Os seus alunos o olharam, surpresos.

- Eu li um livro cheio de pecados! Preciso da santa confissão! – Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam.

- Da santa quê? – O loiro perguntou.

- Vocês não percebem? – O sensei saltou da árvore agarrou-o pelo colarinho. – EU VIVO NO PECADO! NA LÚXURIA!

- Não, você vive em Konoha. – Naruto disse, sendo interrompido por Sasuke.

- Hm, é praticamente a mesma coisa.

- Oh, não! Os meus pobres alunos também são pecadores!

- Eh, Kakashi você está passando tempo a mais com o Gai-sensei. – Sasuke fez o sensei largar do colarinho do loiro enquanto falava.

- Eu não posso influencia-los mais! Tenho que correr paras montanhas e me tornar eremita! MONGE! – Kakashi começa a correr para … bem, algum lado.

- Você viu o que eu vi? – o loiro falou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Hm, eu acho que a Sakura nos envenenou.

- Eh.

* * *

**No treino do time Gai**

- Eu estou congelando! – Tenten abraçava o seu casaco, morrendo de frio no meio de toda a neve do campo de treino. – Quem teve essa linda ideia de treinar no Inverno? – Gai-sensei a olhou, sorrindo.

- Vamos Tenten! Se lembre do fogo da juventude.

- Eu vou ficar num cubo de gelo daqui a uns segundos e você quer que eu me lembre disso? Não é o tipo de fogo que aquece.

- Pare de agir como uma menina.

- Caso você não tenha notado, _Hyuuga, _eu sou menina! – Neji a olhou intrigado, como se ouvisse aquilo pela primeira vez na vida, falando pouco tempo depois.

- Hm, certo. – A menina suspirou, derrotada, atirando algumas armas contra ele. Ele nunca ia perceber.

- Oi gente! – Todos se viraram, parando de treinar, e encontraram a Ino acenando para eles, com Sakura e Hinata do seu lado.

- AH! Sakura-chan! – Lee começou a correr e foi ter com a Sakura para um oi, mesmo quando ela estava olhando Tenten.

- Ow, Lee. Pode dizer à Tenten que amanhã vamos levá-la às compras?

- Ás suas ordens senhorita! – Ele pegou a mão de Sakura, sendo interrompido por Ino.

- Nem sei como você gosta dessa testuda. – Ino falou entediada, acabando por ser ignorada. - Continue no seu mundo de fantasia, pensando o que quiser. Nós temos que ir. Tchau!

- Venha Lee! Nós temos que treinar! – Uma voz gritou o seu nome no campo, provavelmente a flor da equipe estava chamando … mas, algo lhe dizia que devia … voar?!

__

_**No final do treino …** _

- Dêem-me mais cinco! – Lee falou, feliz, enquanto continuava a fazer flexões.

- Cinco? Cinco quê? – Tenten falou, exausta e suada de tantas horas de treino.

- Cinco minutos para eu o atirar do penhasco. – Neji retorquiu, cansado de tanto ouvir a voz de Lee.

- Acabei! Posso voar para o infinito! – Os seus companheiros de equipe o olharam, confusos.

- Eu… sou … um avião! FGIUMMMM! – Lee continuava "esvoaçando" por todos os lados com pouco equilíbrio, deixando Tenten e Neji atónitos.

- Aquilo não é normal. - Tenten falou.

- É o Lee.

- Okay, aquilo não é normal NEM para o Lee.

- FGIUMMM! Base, temos graves problemas! É necessário aterraaaaaaaaaaaaaar! POFF – Neji e Tenten fecharam os olhos com o impacto de Lee contra uma árvore, deixando neve cair em cima dele.

- Acha que ele consegue respirar?

- Hn. Provavelmente. – O Hyuuga virou a sua atenção para Tenten de novo. – Você não tem uma daquelas reuniões femininas ou o que seja? – Sim, as grandes e perigosas reuniões femininas que ocorriam todas as segundas-feiras pelas 16 horas, durando uma hora e fazendo com que a hora de recolher masculino pelas 16:30, por questão de segurança, 30 minutos mais cedo.

- Ah, elas estão treinando dança para o baile de sábado. – A menina baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, e logo fez aumentar a curiosidade do prodígio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu odeio valsa, por isso a Ino diz que eu sou um desastre andante.

- Isso não é verdade. – Tenten o olhou, surpresa.

- Obrigada.

- Você é um desastre sentada também. – Uma gota se formou na menina. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Txi, obrigada. Eu quase me esqueci como você era amoroso. – Ele sorriu e ela não pôde evitar, sorriu de volta. - _Simplesmente lindo de mais para resistir._


	2. Quem endoideceu o Lee?

**Introdução:** Segundo capítulo! Obrigada Neko-chan, Leti-chan, Kadz-chan e Ino-sama pelos reviews, brigadin mesmo n.n  
Ah, uma notinha ... o terceiro capítulo vai demorar mais um pouco, no máximo sexta! n.n

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 2**

**Na reunião …**

- Nós devíamos ter chamado a Tenten. – Sakura falou, sentando-se na cama de Ino, desconsolada.

- Ela precisa de mais tempo perto do Neji, e nós precisamos de organizar um baile! – Ino falou, pegando o seu caderninho de apontamentos e entregando-o à Sakura.

- E-eu não acho que a Tenten-chan tenha percebido a ideia. – Hinata se escondeu atrás de uma almofada quando Ino a olhou.

- Não interessa. Continuando, o baile tem que ser perfeito para o Natal! Com vermelho e verde escuro por todo o lado! E branco também com algumas coisas douradas. – Sakura continuava anotando – E nada de laranja. Eu odeio laranja! – Sakura continuava rabiscando o caderninho e lendo alto.

- Nota: vestir laranja. – Hinata abafou o riso com a almofada e Ino olhou Sakura maleficamente.

- Você não entra.

- Se eu não for, eu digo ao Naruto para não ir – Hinata se sobressaltou, preocupada – e se ele não for, não tem ninguém para convencer o Sasuke a ir.

- Hm, tem razão. Seria bem mais fácil se você tivesse pavor de todos os homens para não ter a mania de ir atrás de todos os homens que EU amo.

- Tem razão. TODOS. São muitos mesmo.

- Ah, cale a boca testuda.

- Quem está falando, porquinha!

- Testuda!

- Porquinha!

- Tes—Ah, eu estou atrasada pró treino! Eu prometi ao Asuma-sensei que chegava a tempo do treino da tarde. – Ela se levantou e saiu correndo.

- Eu estou me sentindo estranha … - Hinata falou enquanto surgia um sorriso assustador na sua cara. – Eu quero … controlar… - Ela sai correndo deixando Sakura perplexa para trás.

- Esse mundo é bem estranho.

* * *

**No "suposto" treino de Ino…**

- Hey! – Ino chegou ofegante, ao restaurante onde a sua equipe lanchava ramen. A variedade gastronómica de Konoha é impressionante.

- Oi … - os seus colegas de time responderam, pouco interessados.

- Não me venham com um "oi"! Eu corri Konoha inteira procurando vocês para o treino! Bem, não inteira … aliás eu nem estava procurando vocês, foi mais um acaso … Mas o que interessa é a questão inicial!

- Desculpe Ino. – Falou o sensei, honestamente. – O Chouji tinha fome e o Shikamaru estava cansado.

- Eles estão sempre com fome E sempre cansados. Você devia ser activo e você devia largar a comida, beba até cair como tantos outros que _pelo menos_ treinam! – aponta Shika e Chouji, respectivamente.

- Desde quando você se preocupa tanto com o treino? – Falou Shika, afastando o dedo de Ino da sua frente.

- Desde que vocês me deixam 6 minutos esperando! – Ela cruzou os braços e os meninos se entreolharam, falando ao mesmo tempo.

- TPM.

- AH! Não é TPM nenhum! – Ino falou indignada.

- Oi gente! – Kiba chegou com Akamaru e se sentou com os outros.

- Outro desesperado. Que tal você fazer algo útil com a sua vida e arranjar namorada? Pode ser que alguma mulher nesse planeta o ature e lhe ensine alguma coisa! – Ino sai irada do restaurante.

- O que deu nela hoje? – Kiba falou. Os outros dois retorquiram ao mesmo tempo, suspirando de novo.

- TPM.

- Ah.

* * *

**Com o time Gai…**

- E Lee se aproxima da meta, ele vai ganhar, ele vai ganhaarrrrrrrrrrrrr! VRUUM! – Lee continuava sonhando enquanto Tenten e Neji tentavam levá-lo a casa.

- Lee! Você não pode fazer isso! PARE QUIETO! – Ela atingiu Lee na esperança de fazê-lo acordar.

- Vocês não podem parar o grande carro de corridas, LEE! – Os outros dois se entreolharam e voltaram a encarar Lee.

- Lee … - A mestre de armas suspirou. – AH! Já sei! – sorriu e olhou Neji.

- Nem pense.

- Eu nem disse o que era.

- Você olhou para mim. Logo, nem pense.

- Por favor Neji-_kun_! – faz olhinhos para Neji – Ele precisa de ajuda, e não pode ficar sozinho! Se ele ficar na sua casa vai ser muito melhor.

- Não. Ele pode ficar com você.

- Neji! Eu sou menina. E a sua _mansão_ é bem maior! - Neji fingiu pensar por um momento.

- ... Não.

- Por favor! Eu faço tudo o que você quiser. – Isso, apanhou a atenção de Neji que sorriu.

- Tudo?

- Err ... você sabe … _quase_ tudo … não tudoooooo. – Tenten falou, quase gaguejando.

- Você faz _tudo _o que eu quiser por uma semana e ele fica comigo uma noite. Combinado? – Ele sorriu de novo, fazendo Tenten corar.

- Tu-tudo bem.

* * *

**Na mansão Hyuuga …**

- VRUMMMM! Onde estamos nós, mecânico? – Lee falou, olhando Neji.

- Você – aponta Lee e depois o quarto – Vai dormir ali. Você não vai fazer nada além de dormir. Quando eu o acordar, você se levanta sem retorquir, se levanta e vai embora. Você não tem o direito a qualquer discurso. Percebeu? – Lee tremeu.

- Eu tenho que trocar de mecânico. – Susurra e entra no quarto, sem que o outro percebesse.

- Hm, isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. – Neji saiu para o seu quarto.

_**4 da madrugada…**_

- Neji … - Neji se mexeu na cama ignorando a voz irritante. - Neji! NEJIII! – Ele se levantou de relance e olhou Lee que sorria. – Então, como vai você? – Neji olha o relógio.

- Você me acorda às quatro da madrugada para perguntar como EU estou? – Lee deu um sinal afirmativo e Neji suspirou. O que ele faz por uma semana de pedidos. – Vaia dormir.

- Mas nós não podemos dormir! É perigoso! – O prodígio o olhou de novo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nós estamos na mansão Hyuuga. Todas as pessoas daqui têm a mania da perseguição. Você não precisa de se preocupar com segurança desde que se mantenha longe delas.

- Você está alucinando Neji! – Lee ficou preocupado e colocou a mão na testa do Hyuuga, que suspirou … de novo.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Consultando a sua temperatura! Você está na selva, meu caro. – Lee retirou a mão da testa de Neji e apontou para cima. – Olhe as estrelas!

- Lee. Isso é o teto.

- Você está ficando pior… pobre Neji. – Abana a cabeça. – Já sei! Eu vou procurar um planta milagrosa para você.

- Faça o que quiser. Mas não.me.acorde!

* * *

**Na casa de Tenten…**

_**5.30 da madrugada…**_

- Hm … uh … - Tenten acordou ao som do celular e olhou o relógio. (eu non sei se eles têm mas … imaginem que sim n.n) – _Quem será a estas horas? _– Olha celular. – _Neji? Desde quando é que ele me chama a essas horas?_ – Atende. - Neji? É você?

- Não. É a Ino. Claro que sou eu! Quem ligaria para você sem gritar espontaneamente para além de mim? – Neji falou com um ruído de fundo enorme.

- Neji, que ruído é esse? – Ele ficou em silêncio por 3 segundos.

- Você não quer saber.

- Quero sim.

- O _Lee _fez uma fogueira no meu quarto e agora está dançando à volta dela. – Tenten riu, isso era uma imagem formidável.

- Sério?

- Não tem piada.

- Pronto, desculpe. Porquê que ligou?

- Você ainda pergunta? Para você o levar daqui! Para bem longeee ... Suna de preferência. – Ela sorriu.

- Então você vai perder a sua semana de 'tudo-o-que-você-quiser' por um_ índio_?

- …

- Bem me parecia.

- Okay, okay! Mas pelas 8 vamos levá-lo à hokage.

- Claro! Boa noite Neji.

- Duvido muito.

* * *

**No escritório da Hokage**

_**8.30 da manhã…**_

- Eu vou salvá-la do monstro, princesa! – Lee pegou uma vassoura e num espanador, colocando um balde na cabeça. Depois, foi correndo, montado na vassoura, até Neji e o atacou com o espanador.

- Você pode parar com isso? – Neji afastou o espanador da sua cara.

- Ah! O monstro é resistente à minha espada! Mas não tema, princesa. – olha Tenten – Eu vou salvá-la!

- Uh, que dor de cabeça. – Neji fechou os olhos.

- Haha! Eu disse que ia derrotá-lo. O monstro enfraqueceu com o meu ataque. – Neji se levantou, irado.

- Cale a boca antes que eu coloque esse espanador na sua garganta!

- Calma Neji! – A menina se levantou, puxando-o para trás.

- Diz você que não passou a noite 'afugentando espíritos'.

- Ah! Mais monstros! – Lee saiu da frente de Neji, indo destruir vasos por todo o escritório.

- Lee! – Falou a menina, quando a porta se abriu derrepente.

- O quê que se passa aqui? – Tsunade olhou à sua volta. Encontrando vários jarros partidos e, chocantemente, o Lee montado numa vassoura, com um balde na cabeça e um espanador na mão, gritando qualquer coisa sobre uma princesa.

- Nada de novo. O Lee está tentando destruir a torre ... mas, desta vez, recorrendo a outros métodos. – Tenten falou, sorrindo envergonhada.

- Hm, bem me parecia … isso deve ser o trabalho da Safira. – olha os ninjas. – Algum de vocês lhe pediu para fazer isso? Ou alguém tem uma pedra azul?

- Ow, claro que sim. Eu pedi para ele me atacar com um espanador e pegar fogo à mansão! – Neji retorquiu, irado de novo.

- Esse é um assunto sério. Pensem. – O prodígio suspirou e recorreu à sua memória brilhante.

- Ele só falou connosco e com o Gai-sensei. Para além da Haruno e da Yamanaka.

- Hm, se mais nenhum está afetado … - A hokage pensou por mais um tempo.

- Provavelmente é uma delas as duas. – Tenten falou, sendo interrompida pela Hokage.

- Eu vou chamar a Sakura, fiquem por aqui.

_**9 da manhã…**_

- Mandou chamar, Tsunade-sama? – Sakura bateu na porta e entrou parando derrepente.

- Sim, Saku—

- AHHHHHHHH! – Sakura correu e se escondeu atrás de Tenten.

- Sakura! Você está bem? – Tenten se virou e a outra menina apontou o Neji, gaguejando.

- Me-menino. – Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha e Sakura gritou de novo.

- O que se passa Sakura? – A hokage interviu.

- Eu te-tenho me-medo de -- - Nesse momento, entra Jyraia.

- Oi gente!

- AHHHHH!

- Eita, o quê que se passa com a mocinha? – Olha Sakura, que continua atrás de Tenten.

- Eu acho que ela está com medo de … homens? – Tsunade apontou Lee que estava brincando de homem aranha, escalando as paredes do escritório. – Você tem medo dele? – Sakura fez um pequeno sinal afirmativo.

- Não muito … - Todos olharam Lee. Era no mínimo … normal.

- Então, só pode ser a Ino. – Tenten interviu.

- Procurem quem mais foi afetado e mantenham-se afastados da Ino. Depois me digam como correu.


	3. Narutokun, vamos controlar o mundo?

**Introdução:** Terceiro capítulo! Mais rápido do que pensei o.o Obrigada pelos reviews Kira-chan, Marin-chan, Kad-chan, Ino-chan e Juh-chan n.n

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 2 - Naruto-kun, vamos controlar o mundo?**

**Na saída da Torre**

- Então … tem um plano? – Tenten falou, enquanto saíam da torre. O Lee tinha ficado lá pelo sim, pelo não.

- É melhor nos separarmos.

- Okay. Eu aviso as meninas e você avisa os rapazes?

- Tudo bem. Lembre-se de evitar a Ino. – Ambos saíram para lados opostos.

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Naruto … nas lojas de Konoha**

- Ah Sasuke! – Naruto falou com entusiasmo, puxando-o para dentro da loja.

- Ah, você. – Respondeu, com 1/5 do entusiasmo falso.

- Venha comigo!

- Eu sei que me vou arrepender de perguntar, mas … o que você está fazendo?

- Escolhendo roupa para o grande baile.

- Porque você não deixa a Sakura fazê-lo, como sempre? – Ele falou, enquanto o outro pegava um fato detestável, laranja com riscas vermelhas e verdes.

- Ela tem um péssimo gosto. HAHA! Isso sim, fica muito melhor em --

- Em quê? Fogo? – Nesse momento, Shikamaru correu da rua ao encontro deles.

- Oi gente!

- Você não estava em missão? – Sasuke o olhou enquanto o outro saltava de um lado para outro.

- Missões! Eu adoro missões! Vamos fazer missões? É preciso trabalhar. - Logo depois, o gênio pregui—quero dizer, activo, continuava correr pelas ruas deixando os outros dois perplexos.

- Aquilo era o Shikamaru? – O loiro olhou o caminho de novo.

- Hm, eu acho que sim. – Nesse mesmo momento, outro ninja passou a rua correndo.

- Tenten? – O loiro falou.

- AH! Ah, são vocês. – Ela os olhou, parecendo assustada.

- Você está bem? – Sasuke falou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Eu … eu … - Tenten gaguejou, tentando recuperar.

- Sim? – Naruto se aproximou, preocupado.

- A Hinata … ela, err … se eu disser vocês não vão acreditar!

- Tente. – Sasuke falou, cruzando os braços.

- Ela quer dominar o mundo.

- Tem razão. Não acreditamos. – Sasuke se virou para ir embora até que o Naruto o puxou.

- Sério?

- Sim! Se não acreditam vejam por vocês mesmos. Ela está na mansão, eu ia falar com ela sobre o controle da Ino e …

- Okay, eu acho que podemos dar uma olhada. – Sasuke a interrompeu.

- Boa sorte! – Tenten falou, avisando depois ao longe - AH, e evitem a Ino por hoje!

- Eu faço isso todos os dias. – Sasuke falou, caminhando com Naruto para a mansão.

* * *

**Com Ino, na loja de flores… **

- Bem vindo! Ah, é você Shino. Precisa de alguma coisa? – Ino tentou sorrir ao menino arrepiante, duvidava que ele viesse comprar flores.

- Você viu a Hinata? – Ela sorriu, curiosa e achando que ele a devia querer convidar para o baile.

- Não. Porquê? Vai convidá-la para o baile? – Ele permaneceu sério e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não. Vou perguntar porquê que ela faltou ao treino. – Ino corou. Ups, não a resposta que ela esperava.

- Err … mas você vai ao baile, certo?

- A Kurenai-sensei diz que tenho que ir. – Ino sorriu largamente.

- Ótimo. – Ele se dirigiu à saída, antes de ser interrompido. – Ah, e Shino.

- Hm?

- Faça-me um favor. Você sabe como você costuma se comportar…

- Distante e miserável?

- Isso. Faça o contrário. – Ele grunhiu como resposta, saindo lentamente.

- Eu vou tomar isso como um sim.

* * *

**Na mansão Hyuuga … **

- Hm, Hinata? – Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, após ter batido três vezes., seguido por Naruto escondido atrás dele.

- Ow, se não é o meu caro Uchiha-kun? Entre por favor. – Hinata estava sentada na sua secretária coberta de papeis amachucados, com as cortinas fechadas e uma pequena luz acesa, escrevendo inquietamente.

- O-oi Hinata-chan … - O menino loiro falou, engolindo em seco.

- Ah, você também veio Naruto-kun?

- Eh si-sim.

- Fale logo com ela. – Sasuke sussurrou ao seu companheiro idiota que se recusava a falar com a Hinata idealista, enquanto o empurrava. Ele se aproximou da menina.

- Naruto-kun, quer dominar o mundo comigo?

- NIAA? – Ela sorriu e olhou Sasuke.

- Ele não é um santo?

- Hm … um santo muito irritante. – Ela se virou para o loiro.

- Naruto … eu quero contar os meus planos perfeitos a você … porque eu o adoro. – sorri. Naruto gagueja e se esconde atrás de Sasuke de novo.

- Eh, eu também … mas nesse momento você …

- Nesse momento eu quero fazer planos para melhorar o mundo, para ele ser um lugar melhor para os nossos filhos …

- Os nossos filhos? – engole em seco.

- Sim, porque UM DIA, EU VOU CONTROLAR O MUNDO! MUHAHAA - POFF – Naruto atinge a menina com um vaso, arrastando-a do chão para uma cadeira.

- Porquê que você fez isso?

- Eu nunca me dei bem com dominações do mundo e afins.

- Ah. – Hinata se levanta sinistramente atrás deles.

- Você não pode fugir de mim … Naruto-kun. – Sasuke olha ambos.

- Hm, esse é o meu bilhete de saída. Divirtam-se.

- Sasuke, não me abandone! – Mas era tarde demais e o Naruto estava sozinho com a sua … amante que se atirou brutalmente atrás dele.

- UHG! – Ele fugiu para fora da mansão encontrando Neji.

- AHH! NEJI!

- O que foi agora…? – O garoto o olhou pouco interessado.

- A sua prima!

- A Hanabi?

- A outra prima!

- A Hinata?

- SIM!

- O quê que tem?

- Ela está me perseguindo. – O Naruto olhou em volta.

- A Hinata não faz mal a uma mosca.

- Duvido!

- Não. A sério, ela não consegue magoar uma mosca. É psicologicamente impossível a Hinata magoar algo por impulso.

- NARUTO-KUNNNNNN! Venha aqui … você me pertence! – Hinata sai correndo atrás de Naruto, deixando um prodígio perplexo atrás.

- Isto está cada vez mais estranho.

* * *

**Com Tenten, pelas ruas de Konoha … **

- Hm, eu acho que não falta avisar ninguém …

- Tenten! – Uma menina de cabelos loiros corria ao encontro dela, acenando e sorrindo.

- AHH! Quer dizer, oi Ino. – Ela deu um passo atrás. Não podia fugir sem que a Ino lhe ordenasse para parar, nem podia ficar sem que a Ino acabasse por lhe dar um conselho.

- Finalmente alguém que eu conheça. Todo o mundo desapareceu subitamente, não acha estranho?

- Eh, eu acho que … que saíram todos em missões ou assim. Na floresta. - Tenten continuava suando e olhando em volta por ajuda.

- Hm, até o Neji? – Ino olhou a amiga de modo sugestivo enquanto esta lhe dava um sinal afirmativo. – Se você quer saber eu acho que –

- NÃO! Não fale nada! – Tenten entrou em pânico, colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos. Ino ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ah, nem pense que você vai escapar! Eu vou falar o que eu quero nem que tenha que berrar pra todo o mundo ouvir!

- Nanananaanana! – Tenten cantava e fechava os olhos, para evitar qualquer contacto com uma opinião da Ino.

- Eu vou falar por cima, você vai ter que ouvir. Você devia saltar no meio daquela floresta e pegar as suas armas, indo ajudar o seu amado e os seus amigos! Você não sabe que perigos ele está enfrentando por lá … ou que raparigas ele está falando por lá, a luxúria dos homens é interminável. – Depois de um pouco de silêncio, Tenten retirou as mãos dos ouvidos e parou de cantar. Infelizmente, para ela, três palavrinhas escaparam a cantoria:'Pegar', 'Neji' e 'Luxúria'…


	4. Shino, o hippie

**Introdução:** Quarto capítulo! O número de visitas aumentou muito desde o último capítulo n.n  
Obrigada pelos reviews Neko-chan, Ayu-chan, Vi-chan, Ten-chan, Yu-chan, Juh-chan, Kad-chan, Krsty-chan e Marin-chan! Non continuava a fic se não fosse pelo vosso apoio n.n (mi ama reviews -o-)  
Ah, o rating da fic aumentou porque ... bem ... a Tenten virou uma mulher bem ativa o.o'

**

* * *

**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 4 - Shino, o hippie**

**Fugindo de Hinata - coff - quero dizer, indo para casa …**

Sasuke passou pelo jardim a caminho da sua casa, fugindo do Naruto e da Hinata… para dizer a verdade eram horas de lanche e ele tinha fome já que o seu almoço tinha sido incomodado pelas compras com o baka. Ele parou de repente quando encontrou o jardim cheio de flores, no meio do Inverno, com alguém vestido de rosa e cabelo negro, sentado no meio do jardim colhendo flores e rodeado de insectos coloridos. Parecia tanto … o Shino?

- UH … eu sabia que devia ter comido alguma coisa … estou delirando. – Ele seguiu em frente até que a figura se colocou na frente dele, sorrindo.

- OW! Se não é a flor de qualquer existência, Sasuke-kun ... – Shino se aproxima dele, com uma coroa de flores e coloca no seu pescoço.

- Uh? Shino? Mas que?

- Uma coroa de flores, para você meu pobre e cego amigo que não percebe o seu pobre coração.

- Okayyyy ... isto está ficando demasiado estranho.

- Tenha calma, meu caro companheiro.

- Uhuh ... Shino, você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar?

- AH, meu amigo, não. Eu apenas estou olhando para o lado feliz da vida. Para as cores e para a paz.

- Sei ... – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Como você devia acordar para os pedidos do seu nobre coração que chora no silêncio.

- O meu coração está bem feliz, não se preocupe. – Tentou andar mas foi parado por borboletas coloridas que surgiram do nada e pelo próprio Shino que se aproximou, abraçando-o.

- Ow, como você está cego pela vingança. – Era a última gota da paciência de Sasuke.

- Quando eu der um murro na sua cara você vai ver o que é cego. – Shino largou lentamente o outro.

- A violência não resolve os seus problemas.

- Mas ajuda.

- Não ajuda, esconde. Os monstros no armário não vão embora.

- E pelos vistos você também não.

* * *

**Com Naruto, acabando de anoitecer…**

- Phiu … parece que a despistei! – Naruto sorriu, orgulhoso, saindo de trás de uma árvore. – Onde é que eu ia? Ah! Chatear o teme! Ow, espere … a Hinata fez isso por mim hoje. Hm … próximo item da lista, me declarar à Sakura! - Sakura passava nesse momento, do outro lado da rua, parecendo muito assustada. – SAKURA-CHAN! Eu estava mesmo pensando em ir visitá-la! EU … uh? – Nesse momento Sakura desapareceu fugindo e gritando 'homem'. – Hey, isso foi estranho … - Naruto suspirou – O quê que se passa com as mulheres de hoje em dia?

- Eu…HIP … não tenho HIP certeza HIP! – Falou e soluçou alguém atrás dele, Chouji.

- Ah, Chouji. Elas estão bem estranhas não … estão? Chouji, o quê que você está fazendo? – Chouji estava subindo no muro cantando qualquer coisa sobre uma galinha enquanto imitava os gestos de uma maneira … alcoólica?

- E voou e vooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu!

- Chouji? Você andou bebendo? – Chouji o olhou e riu.

- HEHE! Só um cadiiiiiiiiin de saquê! – Chouji fez um gesto com os dedos, tentando demonstrar a quantidade. Naruto ergue a sobrancelha.

- Sei … um 'cadin'?

- Um cadinwin. – Chouji caiu do muro e colocou a mão na frente de Naruto antes que o outro o ajudasse. – Eu estou beim ... estou beimmm… HIP

- Você nem consegue andar direito!

- Claro que consigo! – Chouji tentou andar em linha – só que não me apetece agora.

- Porquê que você bebeu tanto?

- Não sei. Me deu uma vontade de beber até cair. Estranho hein? – Shikamaru chega correndo.

- Oi gente! Porquê que vocês estão parados? Chouji, devia estar correndo. – Chouji riu.

- Eu … HIP … NEM consigo me pôr de pé direito. Hehe. – Naruto continuava os observando em silêncio. Shika olhou Chouji e pensou por uns momentos.

- AH! Perfeito! Você pode dançar a polka! – Naruto os olhou, boquiaberto. Chouji riu mais ainda e fez uma espécie de dança …

- Vamos dançar a polka! Venha Naruto. – Naruto se assutou e recuou lentamente.

- Err … eu tenho que – bem, tenho que ir … visitar o Sasuke! É isso. – sai correndo e gritando. – SASUKEEEEEEEE ! ME AJUDE! – Os outros dois se entreolharam.

- Depois nois é que somos estranhos?

* * *

**Com Sasuke … (ainda a caminho de casa)**

- _Hunf … esse mundo precisa de um passatempo. Tsk, será que a Hinata deixou o Naruto viver? Hm … estão ficando ainda pior que o normal. _– Nesse momento, Sakura passou perto dele e parou, parecendo muito assustada. Sasuke a olhou.

- Ah, Sakura. Você não viu o Naruto por acaso? – Sakura continuava parada no lugar. Após alguns segundos, ele decidiu falar de novo. – Sakura? – Ela correu e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Sasuke se aproximou. – Sakura? – Ele tocou-a no braço.

- AHHHH! – Sakura foi para o lado esquerdo da árvore e foi trocando de lados conforme Sasuke falava.

- Sakura? – direita.

- AHH!

- Isso não tem piada. – esquerda.

- AHHH!

- Sakura, pare quieta! – direita … de novo.

- AHH!

- Sakura … – esquerda outra vez.

- AHHH!

- Errr … – direita …

- AHH! – Sasuke pegou o braço de Sakura e puxou-a de trás da árvore.

- Okay, é assim que funciona: eu faço uma questão e você responde. Percebeu? – Lágrimas começaram a descer a face de Sakura enquanto ela se ajoelhava no chão, parecendo apavorada. – Sakura? – Sasuke se ajoelhou e tirou-a do chão. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- … não … - Ela o olhou, ainda com medo. Sasuke largou-a e ela fugiu.

- Quê que se passa nessa vila? _Hm, parece que não chego hoje a casa. _– E caminhou de novo, para casa …

* * *

**Na mansão Hyuuga … **

Como qualquer Hyuuga que se preze, Neji dormia cedo para acordar cedo para o treino com o seu tio. Escusado dizer que o fato de não ter dormido na noite anterior devido ao Lee, facilitou a hora de sono. Este Hyuuga dormia já faz duas horas … muito pacificamente.

- Neji … - alguém sussurrou no ouvido do Hyuuga durante o seu sono de beleza. – Neji …

- Hm. - Ele se voltou na cama, continuando a dormir.

- Eu não vim aqui para dormir – alguém sussurrou de novo no seu ouvido e depois riu – pelo menos não dessa forma …

- … - o Hyuuga continuou em silêncio, ignorando tudo pelo cansaço, sentindo algo morder a sua orelha levemente – Olhe pra mim … - ele sentiu a sua camisa sendo puxada levemente para cima. – Neji … - nesse preciso momento ela lambeu os lábios dele, fazendo-o despertar subitamente.

- Uh, mas que? – Na sua frente estava Tenten com o cabelo solto e um olhar predatório, ajoelhada sobre ele, com a sua face muito próxima. Neji corou e chegou-se rapidamente para trás.

- Finalmente decidiu acordar? – Aí sim, Neji ficou desperto e lembrou-se do óbvio.

- Você falou com a Ino? – Tenten fingiu estar ofendida e sorriu.

- Eu estou aqui, sobre você e você pensa na Ino? Aw … mas sim, falei com ela. – Tenten voltou ao seu árduo trabalho, rasgando a camisa de Neji. – Aww … você dorme só de roupa interior no Inverno? – Neji agarrou as mãos de Tenten e retorquiu, sarcasticamente.

- Bem, eu_ tinha_ uma camisa. – Tenten sorriu de novo.

- Ups… - Ela beijou-o.

- Tenten… não faça isso.

- Porquê? A Ino só facilitou o que eu sempre quis … - deu-lhe outro beijo simples – você. - Neji corou de novo.

- Tenten, saia de cima de mim.

- Não …

- Não _era_ uma pergunta.

- Claro que era. – suspira - Você fala de mais Neji, eu prefiro você silencioso …

- Você vai me matar agora por dizer que não e depois por ter demorado a dizê-lo. Mas … - Neji se levantou, levando Tenten com ele. Depois saiu do quarto, trancando a janela. – Acredite, isso é bem mais difícil para mim do que para você. – Logo depois de Neji ter fechado a porta, esta explodiu por detrás dele. Tenten saiu, com uma cara muito angélica.

- AW, Neji-_kun _… não acredito que você me ia deixar ali sozinha. – Neji recuou.

- Tenten, isso é uma péssima ideia.

- Correção. É uma excelente ideia. – Tenten se lançou contra ele. – E o melhor, é que você não me pode magoar … - Neji empurrou-a. – E se você fugir, eu só vou querê-lo mais ainda. – Neji pensou por poucos segundos. Se ficasse ali _concerteza _que ia acabar fazendo algo que ia se arrepender. Se a trancasse ela explodia a casa toda. Se fugisse … bem, ele não tinha propriamente outra alternativa.

* * *

**Com Sasuke …**

Sasuke estava pacificamente sentado no seu sofá, lendo um livro sobre electricidade e tanto mais, quando alguém bateu bruscamente na sua porta. Ele se levantou lentamente e foi até a porta pensando que seria obviamente o Naruto.

- SASUKE! – Sasuke o encarou.

- Ah, Naruto. Que surpresa. – Falou, sarcástico. Naruto ia falar qualquer coisa mas Sasuke colocou a mão na frente dele e apontou a campainha no lado da porta.

- Aquilo, é uma campainha. Você toca e eu abro a porta … ou não. O que interessa é que isso de esmurrar a minha porta é coisa do passado. Naruto falou que sim rapidamente e voltou ao desespero inicial.

- SASUKE! – Sasuke suspirou.

- Eu estou na sua frente e eu sei o meu nome. O quê que você quer?

- Eu … eu … - Naruto parou e pensou por uns momentos. – Você não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Não. Nem por isso. – Sasuke falou, honestamente.

- Por favor? - Ele suspirou de novo.

- Entre. Mas mantenha-se afastado de tudo. A maioria do que -- - Nesse mesmo momento Naruto pegou uma estatueta que estava ao lado da porta.

- Haha. O que é isso? – Sasuke fechou a porta e tirou a estatueta na mão dele.

- É algo que vale mais que toda a sua casa. Agora diga o que quer. – Naruto ficou subitamente em pânico, de novo.

- Todo mundo está doido nessa cidade! – Sasuke o olhou e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- E isso é uma novidade de que forma?

- Mais doido do que o habitual. – Sasuke sentou no sofá com Naruto.

- Eu também tenho notado isso, mas a hokage não falou nada.

- Podíamos nós ir falar com ela amanhã.

- Tudo bem. Agora vaia para casa.

- Mas Sasukeeeeee!

- O que foi agora?

- Eu não posso voltar! A Hinata pode estar lá fora me esperando ou o Chouji ou o Shikamaru! – Sasuke suspirou pela incontável vez naquele dia.

- Fique no quarto de hóspedes. – Ele estava cansado demais para discutir com as ideias de perseguição de Naruto.

- Obrigada! – ele pensou por um momento – Uh ... qual deles?

- Escolha.

- Yey! – fez mais uma pausa – Eh, Sasuke … eu tenho um problema.

- Eu não quero saber.

- Quer sim! E porque nós somos amigos, eu vou dizer algo a você que ninguém sabe! Eu tenho medo de dormir sem gorro. – Sasuke nem se mexeu minimamente.

- Estou atónito. Boa noite. – Quando Sasuke ia entrar no seu quarto, alguém bateu na porta de novo.

- Preciso de mudar de casa. – Ele foi abrir a porta com Naruto atrás dele.

- Sim? – O grande Hyuuga Neji estava na sua porta de camisa rasgada e pijama. – Você sabe que a campainha serve … - Neji o olhou - deixe para lá.

- Eu estou sendo perseguido pela Tenten e você vive mais perto, por isso ... – Naruto interveio.

- Sério? Está vendo! Eu disse que essa cidade estava estranha. – Sasuke deixou Neji entrar.

- Você sabe alguma coisa. – Neji fez um sinal afirmativo.

- Eu e a Tenten fomos falar com a hokage quando o Lee ficou pior do que o normal. Ela nos disse que um talismã tinha desaparecido e, pelos vistos, a Ino tem-no e está controlando todo mundo … de alguma forma.

- E ela está pensando nos dizer isso … quando?

- Eu e a Tenten íamos avisar todo o mundo mas … não foi bem a tempo para a maioria.

- A Tenten disse-nos qualquer coisa sobre termos cuidado com a Ino.

- Amanhã falamos com a hokage, agora … dormir. – Naruto sorriu abertamente e falou com Sasuke.

- AH! Nós vamos viver sozinhos! Só homens! Nós podíamos andar nus!

- Sim. "Podíamos", mas não vamos fazê-lo.


	5. Safira ou Ramen ? Eis a questão

**Introdução:** Quinto capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviews Neko-chan, Pseu-chan, Ayu-chan, Yu-chan, Saku-chan, Ester-chan, Vi-chan, Kirane-chan, Kad-chan, e Marin-chan (obrigado por ter dito a frase que gostava mais no capítulo n.n)!

**Nota**: O próximo capítulo é capaz de demorar mais um pouquinho por ser fim de semana! n.n (e por a historin fica rmais complexa e.e')

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 5 - Safira ou Ramen? Eis a questão ...**

**No escritório da Hokage…**

- Então, vocês já sabem como a Ino obteve o talismã? – Sasuke e Neji responderam enquanto Naruto se aproximou da mesa da hokage e viu um livro aberto com a imagem do berlinde que ele tinha encontrado.

- Hey! Eu tive isso na mão … encontrei no chão, aqui. Mas troquei com a Ino por ramen. – Naruto sorriu, inocentemente. Os outros três se entreolharam e olharam o livro que tinha em grandes letras '_A Safira Imperatriz, o talismã que controla qualquer um._' A hokage ficou incrivelmente vermelha.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ VENDEU A SAFIRA?

- Safira? O berlinde. Não, troquei. É diferente.

- E POR RAMEN?

- EU TINHA FOME!

- AQUILO VALE MAIS QUE A SUA PRÓPRIA VIDA! – A hokage se sentou e suspirou. Apontou o livro.

- Eu estive a fazer mais pesquisas sobre o talismã.

- Você tinha um talismã e nem sabia para que era? – Tsunade o olhou, enfurecida.

- NÃO FUI EU QUE O TROQUEI POR RAMEN NÃO ACHA?

- Tsk, calma Tsunade. Ainda fica com rugas.

- Você nunca percebe a gravidade de nada, pois não?

- Hm … não. – Tsunade o ignorou.

- O talismã foi criado por uma rainha europeia para conseguir chegar ao trono. O talismã concede nove desejos, ordens ou pedidos, que sejam realizados a outras pessoas. – olha Naruto. – Se você fosse minimamente inteligente já podia ter todo o ramen do mundo! – suspira – Quanta gente acham que já atingiu? - Os outros três pensaram por um momento.

- As nove.

- Graças a Deus que só pode atingir nove pessoas … então a Ino esgotou a jóia.

- Eu não quero saber! Como se desativa essa coisa? – Neji gritou, sabendo que não podia sair dali sem ser assediado.

- Chorando.

- Chorando? – todos falaram.

- Sem problema! Eu sempre sonhei em bater na Ino, só precisava de uma boa desculpa. – Naruto falou, esfregando as mãos.

- Isso quer dizer … que só temos que dizer à Ino para chorar? – Sasuke olhou a Hokage.

- Não. Isso quer dizer que a Ino tem que chorar por puro sentimento. É mais fácil fazer isso sem ela estar ao corrente do assunto.

- Ow, isso não deve ser difícil. Rasgar uma saia Giorgio Armani deve ser suficiente. – Naruto imitou o desespero de Ino.

- Ah, antes que me esqueça. As pessoas afectadas têm que estar, no máximo, a 100 metros de alcance na lua cheia para alcançarem a cura.

- Porquê que é sempre a lua cheia? – Naruto suspira.

- Então, só temos que estar longe o suficiente para não sermos atingidos e perto o suficiente para lhe partirmos o coração. – Tsunade deu um sinal de aprovação a Neji, seguindo séria. Naruto sorriu. – Ah, então não deve ser difícil.

* * *

**1h depois …**

- Isso vai ser difícil.

- Nós temos que elaborar um plano. – Sasuke falou. Todos olharam Shika e suspiraram. A Hokage tinha-o arrastado para uma sala de treinos para os meninos tentarem com que ele fizesse um plano.

- Isso não vai ser nada fácil. – O rapaz de cabelos longos se levantou e se dirigiu ao gênio que continuava fazendo exercício.

- Nara? – Shikamaru o olhou de relance, sorrindo, e continuou praticando enquanto falava.

- Ah, Neji-kun! Me chame de Shika! Quer exercitar? Eu tenho que correr! O Gay-sensei prometeu que ia treinar comigo hoje, por falar nisso, estou atrasado! Adeus! – Shika correu deixando todos os outros para trás com um longo silêncio que logo foi interrompido pelo Naruto.

- Eh, então … vocês também são gênios, certo? – Sasuke e Neji não responderam logo, olhando o outro.

- Não especificamente em planos deste género … - Assim que o Neji acabou de falar, o descendente dos Uchiha olhou a janela, descobrindo a sua companheira de time com a Hinata, tentando acalmá-la já que ela tinha chegado até ali em busca do Naruto.

- É isso! – Os outros dois acordaram ao som da voz de Sasuke enquanto ele continuava a olhar a janela. – Eu tenho um plano. – Neji se precipitou também, seguindo o olhar de Sasuke.

- A Haruno?

- Sim.

- Eh, ela não está com pânico de nós? – O loiro não parecia muito feliz com a ideia, contrariando os outros.

- Mas ela sempre teve um fraco pelo Uchiha… então você está pensando usar isso contra ela? – Sasuke sorriu, olhando de novo a janela.

- EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR! – O Naruto se levantou de relance. O Hyuuga olhou Sasuke, como sinal para que o deixasse intervir. Ele tentou parecer o mais simpático possível … considerando a sua impaciência.

- Naruto, se a Sakura for com ele a um encontro ela vai ficar feliz, certo?

- Não. – Naruto falou como se fosse a mais pura verdade do mundo. Neji suspirou e continuou depois de uns segundos.

- Vai sim. Mas ele vai continuar a ser cruel, certo?

- Vou sim. – Interveio Sasuke.

- ... Sim. – Naruto olhou-os, desconfiado.

- Então a Sakura vai aperceber-se que não gosta dele e ir até você para conforto, certo? _Ou então vai gabar-se à Ino e ignorar o resto mas depois você aprende isso sózinho._

- SIM! – Naruto gritou e se levantou de novo.

- Como é que a convencemos a ir? – Perguntou Neji.

- Podemos dizer que raptamos os pais dela e que se ela não aparecer bem vestida no restaurante, eles vão sofrer! – O loiro falou, orgulhoso.

- Perfeito. – Sasuke disse, sarcasticamente.

- Yep. Temos um encontro para planear!

- Antes disso temos que convencer a mocinha a não ter medo do Uchiha.

- Eu consigo fazer isso depois ... Vai demorar algum tempo provavelmente, melhor pensarmos em algo para antes.

- E como juntamos todo o mundo? – Neji falou.

- Ainda temos até ao dia do baile…

- Temos que combinar qual restaurante! – Naruto insistiu.

- Isso fazemos de noite. – se espreguiça – Eu vou descansar. Vocês façam o que quiserem. – Naruto e Neji se entreolharam.

- Você não nos pode fazer isso! – Naruto saltou na frente dele.

- Claro que posso. Vou preparando terreno e estudando a vítima enquanto. – Sasuke sorri e sai acenando. – Divirtam-se. – Naruto o seguiu, amaldiçoando-o. Neji suspirou.

- _É melhor ficar por aqui._

* * *

**Nas ruas de Konoha…**

- TEME! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! – Sasuke o olhou e continuou andando.

- Não vale a pena Naruto. Ela vai acabar por pega-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Sasuke olhou para trás de Naruto. – E eu tenho um pressentimento que vai ser 'mais cedo'. – Hinata chegou perto de Naruto e tocou o seu ombro.

- AHHH!

- Hm, Naruto-kun. Desculpe o meu comportamento anterior. Pode ir comigo à mansão?

- Ah claro! - Sasuke o olha surpreso, fazendo Naruto suspeitar - Hm, porquê? – Hinata pareceu atrapalhada.

- Uh ... porque ... porque eu ... bem ... preciso de ajuda ... para limpar a casa..?

- Ah! Tudo bem. – Sasuke colocou a mão na face. Como podia ser mais óbvio?

- Ow, Deus. – Nesse momento, Kiba chegou olhando à sua volta… procurando algo. Ele viu a Hinata falando animadamente com o Naruto enquanto ele suava muito.

- O quê que está acontecendo aqui? – Kiba perguntou, olhando-os.

- É uma longa história. – O loiro falou, sempre recuando de Hinata.

- A Ino tem a Safira Imperatriz e está causando o caos. – Sasuke falou sem interesse.

- Okay, é uma curta história. – Naruto falou, com Hinata ainda exigindo atenção.

- Não… eu quis dizer como é que o Naruto conseguiu arrumar uma garota tão linda? – Os outros se entreolharam. Hinata ignorou.

- A Hinata?

- Sim … que deusa … eu quero me casar com ela! – Nesse momento Kiba se aproximou de Hinata e lhe pegou a mão. – Você é tão bela que nem uma … janela. – Naruto olhou-os, estupefacto. Hinata continuava parada, até que reparou na expressão do seu querido e decidiu continuar. (quem diria, Hinata sendo cínica? O.o)

- Ow, obrigada Kiba. Nunca esquecerei isso. – Naruto os olhou, ainda pasmado.

- M-mas … mas … Hinata-chan! – Hinata o olhou e sorriu.

- Já está pronto para ir, Naruto-kun? – Naruto deu um sinal afirmativo e Hinata o levou pela mão. Kiba ia segui-los mas Sasuke parou-o.

- Eu não aconselhava isso. É uma questão de saúde.

* * *

**3h depois …**

Sasuke continuava sentado na cerca, sem nada para fazer… ou melhor, pensando no que fazer para que Ino chorasse.

- _Hunf. – _ele falou para si mesmo. – _Fazer uma mulher chorar de propósito… Quem podia imaginar que eu chegaria a esse ponto. _– nesse momento, ele viu Naruto chegando, correndo. – Deixe-me adivinhar, ela tentou persuadi-lo do novo. – O loiro se sentou ao lado dele, ainda cansado.

- Você não quer saber.

- Tem razão. – Alguns segundos depois, Sasuke falou. – Então, porquê que você foi? – Naruto olhou para ele, como que confuso. – Nem finja, eu sei muito bem que você percebeu, mesmo que depois do Kiba chegar, que a Hinata estava planeando algo.

- Eu fui porque … bem, eu sabia que ela devia estar planeado alguma. Mas o Kiba parecia tão interessado. – Pausou por uns segundos. – E ele até sabe poesia! – Sasuke o olhou, atónito.

- Você quer dizer o 'você é tão bela que nem uma janela'? – Naruto lhe deu um sinal afirmativo.

- Ela disse que nunca ia esquecer.

- Nem eu. Não quer dizer que eu esteja feliz por isso … aliás acho que amnésia vinha numa boa altura. – Naruto riu. Sasuke sorriu também e decidiu quebrar o bom momento.

- Claro que isso não aconteceria se você não fosse um retardado.

- Repita isso teme! – Naruto lhe mostrou o punho.

- Além de retardado é surdo?

- Uchiha, deixe de se meter com o Naruto.

- Ha! - Naruto mostrou a língua a Sasuke, mesmo não sabendo quem tinha falado aquilo.

- … o pobrezinho não tem culpa de ser mentalmente debilitado. – Sasuke sorriu enquanto o Naruto se virava para encarar Neji. – Nós temos que encontrar um restaurante.

- Cadê a Tenten? – Naruto falou e Neji sorriu.

- Eu deixei o Lee cuidando disso.

* * *

**Com Lee e Tenten …**

- LEE! ME TIRE DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE! – Tenten gritava, tentando se soltar da árvore a que estava amarrada. Lee sorriu.

- Desculpe, madame. Mas o capitão disse que devia soltá-la apenas quando ele voltasse.

- EU O ODEIO! – Tenten pareceu furiosa e depois sorriu. - O que ainda me faz querê-lo mais ... – suspira.

* * *

**PREVIEW:** "– É você Deus?" 


	6. Exigindo sacrifício de quem faz chorar

**Introdução:** Sexto capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviewsKad-chan, Yu-chan, Nara-chan, Ayu-chan, Juh-chan, Marin-chan, Bru-chan, Vi-chan, Ino-chan, Mi-chan. n.n

**Nota: **Gomen ne pelo atraso i.i e pelo preview errado que vai ser para o 8º capítulo e.e' (sim, não me enganei ... afinal deixou de ser para o 7º também o.o) Obrigada pela paciência a todos os leitores dessa fic; n.nb

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 6 – Exigindo sacrifício de quem faz chorar**

**Plano A**

- Pronto, Sasuke. Ela é toda sua. – Sasuke olhou Sakura enquanto ela se aproximava pacificamente de um restaurante para almoçar.

- Sakura. – Sasuke a chamou. Ela o olhou, ainda um pouco assustada.

- Ah-a… Sasuke-kun. – Sasuke deu um passo. – NÃO SE APROXIME. Quero dizer … err … eu me assusto facilmente.

- Já percebi isso. – Naruto e Neji saíram de trás dele para tentarem ouvir melhor a conversa. Infelizmente, Sakura os viu.

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – Sasuke olhou para trás e depois para Sakura de novo … bem, pelo menos para o local onde Sakura tinha estado antes de começar a correr e gritando SOCORRO pela rua.

- Okay. Parece que com vocês aí não resulta. – Suspiraram.

- Ela precisa de um tempo para se adaptar à ideia que somos homens. – Neji disse.

- E o que fazemos enquanto? Isso pode nem resultar! - Naruto falou e Neji teve uma ideia.

- Podemos --

- Almoçar! – Naruto gritou, fazendo com que Neji lhe atingisse.

- Cale a boca! Podemos ...

* * *

**(depois do almoço) Plano B**

- Oi Ino! – Naruto entrou correndo na loja de flores.

- Ah, oi …– olha em volta. – Hoje o Sasuke-kun não veio com você?

- Ah, não. É que eu nem vinha falar com você mas … - Naruto pegou a mão de Ino. – Eu tenho más notícias. – Ela se exaltou.

- Sobre o Sasuke-kun?

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER UMA FRASE SEM ESSE NOME? – Naruto gritou no ouvido dela. – Não … é sobre os seus pais. Eles morreram. – Ino permaneceu estática, olhando. – A sua mãe se suicidou e o seu pai teve um acidente quando ouviu a notícia. – Ino ficou na mesma posição, por isso Naruto decidiu continuar. – E a sua família decidiu se mudar para o Canadá… - olha Ino – E … o Sasuke está namorando a sua prima irritante. – Ino não se mexeu. – O seu peixinho dourado se afogou! – estática. – E o seu cão morreu atropelado no caminho para cá! … - Ino ficou parada ainda – Já falei que a Tsunade vai fechar a sua loja de família e vender a sua casa para pagar dívidas e você vai ficar no olho da rua? – Naruto a olhou de novo. – Moça, você é mesmo de ferro, hein? – toca ombro de Ino e ela cai feito estátua. Naruto suspira. – Hm, eu acho que eu devia ter notado que ela tinha parado de se mexer desde a primeira frase.

* * *

**Começando a desanimar…**

- Eu nunca pensei que nós tivéssemos que chegar a esse ponto mas … eu tenho um outro plano. – Neji o olhou.

- Você não vai fazer o que eu penso que você vai fazer.

- Sim … eu acho que sim. – Sasuke suspirou – Vamos ter que anunciar que eu quero um par para o baile e … eu vou ter que fingir que todas elas me agradam. – Naruto o olhou, falando sarcasticamente (milagre o.o)

- Txi … não é preciso se esforçar TANTO assim. Como você vai conseguir aguentar todos os presentes, todos os beijos e as raparigas atrás de você. – faz pose teatral - Aw, como você vai aguentar. – Neji e Sasuke o olharam, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Naruto, esqueça. O sarcasmo não é para você. - Neji falou, fazendo Naruto encolher os ombros.

- Bem, eu tentei.

* * *

**2 horas depois) Plano C**

- Você informou todas as meninas? – Tsunade falou.

- Nah, nem por isso. – Naruto encostou-se contra a árvore, deixando Neji intervir.

- Contamos a uma e pedimos para guardar segredo. – Sorriram.

- Resulta sempre. – Nesse momento, Ino chegou perto deles.

- Oi gente! O quê que vocês estão fazendo? É verdade o que dizem por aí do Sasuke-kun? – Todos se entreolharam e sorriram.

- É sim. Ele deve estar chegando. – Naruto apontou uma figura que se aproximava.

- Oi. – Ele chegou perto deles. Neji olhou o relógio.

- 5 minutos.

- Elas já não deviam estar aqui. – Tsunade perguntou.

- O Sasuke-_kun _gosta de pontualidade. – O loiro falou. Ino olhou ao longe a multidão que se aproximava, correndo.

- Mas que …?

- Uh, conhecidas. – Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo.

- Como?

- Elas só decidiram passar por cá.

- Debandar para cá é mais provável. – Ino falou, irada. Sasuke fica soterrado pela multidão e Ino suspira. – Ah, bem. Eu vou encontrá-lo amanhã sem tudo isso. – Todos os outros a olham, boquiabertos. Neji falou pouco depois.

- O Uchiha vai adorar isso.

* * *

**(depois de 4 horas soterrado e de extrema violência, Sasuke consegue escapar)... **

- Quê? – Sasuke falou quando os outros lhe contaram a atitude de Ino. Claro que o que ele queria mesmo dizer era 'MAS QUE RAIO DEU NA CABEÇA DESSA IDIOTA?', mas o Sasuke-kun é educado.

- Eu notei o problema inicial. – Neji falou.

- Sério?

- Nós éramos três.

- Oww … - Naruto disse.

- Bem, já são sete da noite. – Neji falou, olhando o relógio. – Melhor ir pegar o resto da minha equipe. Estamos a ficar sem dias gente …

- Hoje ainda é quinta. – Naruto falou.

- Os dias passam depressa. – Sasuke retorquiu.

- Podemos tentar convencer a Haruno ainda. – Neji pensou em formas de convencê-la, Naruto sorriu.

- Se nós reservarmos o restaurante ela não pode dizer que não! Ela sempre odiou desperdiçar comida. – Sasuke e Neji se entreolharam. Era impressão deles, ou o Naruto tinha acabado de ter uma boa ideia? Não ótima … mas boa. Ambos olharam Naruto.

- O que foi? Eu também tenho ideias brilhantes de vez em quando.

- Não exagere.

* * *

**Na casa de Sakura…**

- Eu tenho que conseguir fazer isso de forma discreta. – Entra sussurrando pela janela do quarto de Sakura, até que ela se levanta.

- AHHHHHHHH! Unf—ah – unf – Sasuke coloca a mão na frente dela, fazendo sinal para que ela se mantivesse calada.

- Sakura, tenha calma. Sou eu, o Sasuke. – Sakura encostou-se contra a parede, olhando o relógio.

- Você é menino … e são duas da manhã.

- Eu não consegui chegar aqui mais cedo. _Considerando que o Naruto teve que me perguntar todos os restaurantes da cidade para – _

- Então, o-o quê qu-que você qu-quer? – Sakura continuava a gaguejar se mantendo afastada do garoto sentado na sua cama.

- Eu quero convidá-la para um jantar, amanhã… de novo. – A menina olhou-o, chocada.

- Vo-você nunca olhou para mim.

- E eu agora quero jantar com você. Aceita? – Sasuke usou a sua melhor tática de sedução—a qual ele tinha acabado de desenvolver para o pedido, já que ele nunca precisou de uma tática não natural.

- B-bem, eu acho que sim. Ainda que você seja… masculinamente assustador.

- Eu vou pensar nisso como um elogio. – se levanta e segue para janela. – Venho buscá-la amanhã pelas oito. Boa noite.

- Bo-boa noite. – o menino desceu pela janela, encontrando Naruto e Neji, o esperando.

- Que tal correu? – o Hyuuga falou.

- Bem melhor do que eu esperava.

- Isso é porque é você. A vovó Tsunade disse que ninguém perdia as memórias, se fosse por outra altura ela nem questionava. – Naruto falou olhando o chão.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte…**

- E agora temos que agarrar todo o mundo antes do encontro deles. – Naruto falou, explicando a Neji e Sasuke as instruções da hokage sobre aquele dia. Sasuke lhe deu um sinal afirmativo e leu o papel que dizia as suas missões: Sasuke procuraria Shino, Shika, Kiba e Kakashi, Naruto procuraria Chouji e Hinata, e Neji ficaria cuidando de Ino e de Lee na torre.

- Vocês estão doidos? – Neji falou, olhando a sua tarefa. – Eu não consigo aguentar aqueles os dois.

- Ou isso ou a Tenten o esperando, semi-nua, no seu quarto. – Naruto falou e logo depois houve apenas silêncio... até Neji falar, dois minutos depois e quase sofrendo de uma hemorragia no seu estimado nariz.

- E isso é suposto me manter afastado? – Sasuke abanou a cabeça e se aproximou de Neji.

- Você tem experiência controlando o Lee e a Ino tem algum (_ainda que mísero) _medo de você. Já que é, acima de tudo, um Hyuuga. – Sasuke capturou a atenção de Neji com a última parte. Ele foi embora para a torre, deixando Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos. O loiro sorriu e falou.

- Você devia seguir política. – Sasuke sorriu também.

- Os Uchiha são conhecidos por saberem manipular.

* * *

**Com Neji e Ino…**

- Entãoooo … - Ino falou – A razão pela qual eu estou aqui é…? – Neji olhou-a de relance.

- A Tsunade-sama acha que você deve ficar aqui por hoje em caso de ter uma recaída. – Neji mentiu normalmente, ele tinha jeito para mentir para mulheres … Tenten lhe deu esse hábito quando ela experimentava um vestido e perguntava 'como estou' e ele tinha que responder algo além de 'deslumbrante'; ou quando perguntava no que ele estava pensando. Obviamente o grande Hyuuga Neji nunca respondeu 'em você' ... e assim aprendeu a mentir.

- Uma recaída? – Ino falou.

- Sim, como você acabou ontem no hospital inconsciente.

- AH! Mas isso foi porque o imbecil do Naruto decidiu dizer que os meus pais tinham morrido! – Neji pensou o que seria se ela se lembrasse do resto que ele tinha dito.

- Mas a Tsunade-sama quer ter a certeza. – Ino não respondeu. Pouco depois ela o olhou e questionou-o de novo.

- E porquê que tem que ser você a ficar comigo? – Neji respondeu, irado.

- Porque eu sou uma fonte eterna de paciência.

- Oww … - Ino voltou a ler o seu livro.

* * *

**Com Sasuke…**

Sasuke olhou a folha que tinha na mão e consultou o nome da primeira vítima.

- Shino … hm, esse vai ser dado. – Ele se aproximou do jardim em que já tinha estado e encontrou Shino sentado no mesmo lugar de antes.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun. Veio pedir os meus conselhos de novo?

- Eu nunca lhe pedi nada. Você insistiu em dá-los. – Shino pensou por um momento.

- Tem razão. Quer alguma coisa? – No momento em que Sasuke lhe ia contar, alguém falou por detrás deles.

- Sa-sasuke-kun. – Uma voz falou atrás deles.

- Ow, outra criança. Venha querida, deixe-me lhe entregar uma coroa. – As borboletas entregaram a coroa nas mãos de Shino.

- AHHHHHHH! – Sakura se assustou com o homem e escondeu-se atrás de Sasuke.

- Não precisa se apavorar. O mundo é a sua ostra. A sua dor guia-a para um lugar sombrio perto da vingança, mas você pode vencer.

- Okay, podemos parar com as metáforas. – falou Sasuke. Claramente irritado.

- Ow, tudo bem. Você é frio e ela gosta puramente de você. Tchau! – Shino saiu deixando flores atrás dele enquanto Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, eu queria ter a certeza … bem … você sabe, se … uh … - Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Se? – Sakura corou e falou muito rapidamente.

- Seodeontemnãofoiumsonho!Umbomsonhoquerodizerquesevocêrealmentemechamouparajantar! – Ele continuou olhando sem se mexer. – Acon-aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sakura gaguejou.

- Você está falando mais depressa do que o meu cérebro consegue processar a linguagem. – Ela corou de novo.

- Oh, ow … desculpe. – respira fundo. - Eu quis perguntar se … você realmente quis dizer o que disse ontem. – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você está dizendo que eu não sei o que digo? – Ela ficou surpreendida.

- Nã-não! Não é isso, é que - - - Sasuke colocou o dedo na frente dela e sorriu.

- Eu quis dizer tudo o que disse ontem e isso quer dizer que você deveria estar chamando as suas amiguinhas irritantes, como a Hinata e a Tenten para encontrarem um vestido estupidamente formal para o jantar. – Sakura o olhou de novo, sorriu e acenou, começando a correr para casa. Poucos momentos depois, Sasuke olhou em volta. - _O quê que eu estava fazendo aqui? … Ow, Shino, certo. _

_

* * *

_

**PREVIEW:** "- Sua infelicidade, Laputo. "


	7. Quando os amigos se tornam perigosos

**Introdução:** Sétimo capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviews Yu-chan, Vi-chan, Neko-chan, Ayu-chan, Kad-chan e Thais-chan! Mesmo que os reviews tenham diminuido, fico feliz que ainda acompanhem os capítulos . n.n

**Nota:** Lamento o atraso dos próximos capítulos (não vão demorar muito, lá por quinta sai o oitavo), estou desanimando porque as pessoas parecem estar a perder interesse na fic pela quantidade de caps ou porque está ficando chato ou velho ou sei láaa -_vai chorar num canto_-  
Nnnnnha, lamento muito se a fic está ficando péssima T---T  
Gomen ne! i.i

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 7 – Quando os seus amigos se tornam perigosos ... **

**Com Naruto … **

Naruto passeava pela parte mais ruim da vila, procurando vestígios de um ser embriagado de seis toneladas.

- _Hm, mas onde estará ele agora? Onde estaria eu se fosse o mais novo alcoólatra da vila?_ – E Naruto rapidamente encontrou o local mais ordinário da vila e, provavelmente, a nova casa de Chouji.

- Oi Chouji!

- Ah, oi … - pensa por uns momentos – Naguto.

- Uh, é Naruto.

- Ah, desculpe Napusso. – Naruto resistiu a um enorme desejo de agredir Chouji. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Nah, eu não bebo. – Chouji encolheu os ombros.

- Sua infelicidade, Laputo. – Naruto se sentou perto dele e pediu um copo de água.

- Então … Chouji. Como vai? YUC! – Nesse momento Naruto cuspiu toda a sua bebida. – Que COISA é essa? – O empregado se aproximou dele.

- Vodka, obviamente. – Naruto o olhou.

- Vodka? Eu pedi água!

- Ow, eu achei que você estivesse brincando. Faz três anos que ninguém me pediu água nesse bar. – Quando Naruto ia dizer que tinha sido apenas um engano natural, Chouji se levanta e encara o empregado.

- O MEU COMPANHEIRO SANUTO PEDIU ÁGUA E VAI TER ÁGUA! Você vai pagar esse engano com a sua saúde! – Naruto se levantou e colocou-se na frente do empregado.

- CHOUJI! – Ele o ignorou.

- Mas como você é o homem que me fornece as bebidas… - o empregado suspirou de alívio. – aquele cara dali vai pagar por você! – Chouji começou uma rixa de bar com um desconhecido qualquer e levando um monte de gente pelo caminho. Naruto saiu discretamente.

- Okay … eu acho melhor deixar o Chouji pró final.

* * *

**(1h depois) Com Ino e Neji … **

Ino ria incontrolavelmente de dois em dois minutos devido ao livro … ou revista rosa ou o que seja. Neji a olhou impaciente.

- Você pode parar de rir dessa forma?

- Oh! Mas esse livro é muito interessante.

- A sério? – Neji perguntou sarcástico e sem interesse.

- É sobre uma stripper que era uma freira e que agora está grávida com o filho do conde. O que ela não sabe, é que o conde é primo dela! E além disso … - Ino foi falando e discutindo o seu livro enquanto Neji ficava perplexo: como podia ela dizer tantas palavras, tão depressa e numa só frase? Incrível.

Nesse momento, o outro ninja entrou na sala correndo e vestido de samurai. Ele se aproximou de Neji.

- O quê que você está fazendo?

- Estou melhorando o bronze, o quê que você acha?

- Hm, parece que você está cortejando a moça. – Lee cruzou os braços em reprovação.

- Uhuh. O quê que eu posso dizer? Mulheres que falam constantemente sobre si mesmas me excitam. – Neji falou, sarcástico. Nesse momento, Ino se virou para ambos e gritou, feliz.

- AH! Vocês são perfeitos para a minha grande pergunta! – Eles se entreolharam. – Eu quero parecer que tenho 18 anos no baile de sábado, o que vocês sugerem?

- Uma máquina do tempo. – Neji se recostou no sofá.

* * *

**Com Sasuke … **

- Shino. – Sasuke se aproximou dele.

- Ah, você quer ficar sozinho no jardim com a sua amiga? – Sasuke quase corou.

- Não! Eu quero que você me ajude a encontrar o Shikamaru e o Kakashi-sensei.

- Ah, porquê?

- Porque eu estou dizendo. Agora venha. – Shino encolheu os ombros e seguiu Sasuke, não é como se ele tivesse algo melhor para fazer.

* * *

**Com Naruto… **

Naruto estava na porta da mansão Hyuuga esperando ter coragem para entrar.

- Eu não preciso de entrar _agora_. Quer dizer, eu podia sempre fazer uma visita a um amigo ou assim … como Gaara, a três dias de distância… - Naruto respirou fundo. – Não era tão má ideia assim … Suna. – Nesse momento Tenten caiu brutalmente em cima dele.

- Apanhei-o! – Tenten olhou bem para ele e deixou-o ir – AH, é você Naruto. – Naruto se levantou, dorido.

- Pare de me atacar menina doida! Se quer tanto saltar o Neji vá na torre e faça isso a ele mesmo, não descarregue nos outros! – Tenten sorriu abertamente e Naruto cobriu a sua boca. Ups, quando o Neji descobrisse que ele tinha dito a sua localização à Tenten, ele não ia sobreviver por muito tempo. Tenten deu um pequeno beijo na face de Naruto e sorriu de novo.

- Obrigada por tudo, Naruto-_kun_! – Naruto corou e tocou a sua bochecha.

- De … nada. – Nesse momento, Hinata saiu de trás dele e falou, quase chorando.

- Como você foi … capaz … Naruto-kun. – Ele se virou rapidamente para Hinata.

- Hinata!

- Eu até queria partilhar o meu controle do mundo com você … - Hinata entrou na mansão chorando.

- Hinata-channn! Espere!

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Shino … **

- Shikamaru. – Sasuke falou, enquanto ele passava correndo na frente dele. Os dois se sentaram no muro, esperando o momento em que Shikamaru passasse correndo de novo. Se ele estava treinando com o Gai-sensei, aquilo devia se repetir por 500 vezes. 10 minutos depois ele passou de novo. - Shikamaru. – Ele o ignorou e continuou correndo. Sasuke respirou fundo. Shikamaru passou de novo e Sasuke o agarrou pelo cabelo. – Você vai parar de correr e ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer! – Ele quase gritou. Shino sorriu.

- Haha! Você rimou. – Sasuke olhou Shino em reprovação e depois em frente.

- Você vai comigo à montanha buscar o Kakashi sensei, quer queira quer não. Se você ama a sua saúde em aconselho a que não resista, eu não estou num dos meus melhores humores nesses dias devido à sua colega de equipe – Sasuke pensou por um momento - … para variar. – Shikamaru sorriu.

- Hey, amigos! Todos os nossos nomes começam por 'S'. Podíamos ser os 3S's!– Shino falou. Os outros dois se entreolharam.

- Tem vezes em que eu acho que você só fala pra fazer som. – Sasuke disse.

- Tem vezes que eu só falo pra fazer som. - Shino falou, orgulhoso.

- Você falou 'montanha'? – Sasuke abriu a sua boca para lhe dizer que o resto da conversa é que importava mas Shika interrompeu-o. – Vamos à montanha! Corram! – Sasuke gritou.

- Ao santuário da montanha, idiota! – Shika gritou ao longe.

- CERTO! – Sasuke suspirou e apontou Shino.

- Você vai para a torre, procure o Neji e faça tudo o que ele disser. Percebeu? – Shino lhe deu uma sinal afirmativo e começou a correr em direcção à torre. – Sasuke suspirou de novo. – _Agora …o Kakashi. –_ Sasuke ouviu uma voz por detrás dele.

- Eh, Sasuke. – Sasuke se virou, encarando Shino. – Eu vi muita violência na entrada, não consigo entrar. – Sasuke resmungou e amaldiçoou baixinho.

- Okay! Agora temos que encontrar o Kakashi, se mexa! – Shino sorriu.

- Sim senhor!

* * *

**Com Naruto… **

Naruto estava sentado no espaço de treino dos Hyuuga, mais precisamente do Neji, esperando que Hinata o deixasse entrar. Nesse momento, um esquilo se aproximou dele, agarrando a sua perna, bruscamente.

- Haha. O esquilo me quer matar. - Naruto riu e pegou o esquilo pela cauda, enquanto o bichinho se mexia freneticamente. - AHHHHH! O ESQUILO ME QUER MATAR! - De repente o esquilo se solta das mãos de Naruto, saltando para a sua cara e mordendo o seu nariz. – AHHHHHHHH! ME LARGUE! AHHHHHHHH! Ah … obrigado. - Alguém tinha chegado perto do esquilo e puxado o bichinho. Naruto olhou para cima e encontrou o Hyuuga Hiashi. – Ah, Hiashi-san! Obrigada, eu estava mesmo em apuros.

- Hm … - Naruto sorriu, envergonhado.

- _O Neji tem a quem sair … _

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hiashi perguntou, sentando-se perto dele.

- Uh, eu … _Eu vim raptar a sua filha mais velha para trancá-la na torre já que ela quer controlar o mundo, mas ela encontrou a Tenten (a namorada do seu sobrinho) me beijando e agora quer que eu esteja longe dela! _… Uh … bem, visita? – Hiashi ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Visita? Hm … então entre. A Hinata está no quarto. – Hiashi pensou por uns momentos – Ela tem ficado lá muito tempo nesses últimos dias. – O loiro riu, nervoso e se levanta.

- Então é melhor eu ver … você sabe, só por … bem … - Sai correndo.

- Hm … menino estranho.

* * *

**Com Sasuke, Shino e Shikamaru (ou os 3S's) … **

- Então, gostosa, quer sair comi- –OUCH! – Kiba esfregou a sua bochecha dorida enquanto a menina saia rapidamente. – Sasuke se aproximou dele.

- Só você para repelir mulheres com esse grau de eficiência. – Kiba o olhou.

- Bem, nem TODOS podem ser incrivelmente bem parecidos, não é? – Sasuke suspirou.

- Você nem sabe o trabalho que dá. – Kiba falou, sarcástico.

- Ow, tadinho… beleza deve ser um peso drástico. – Sasuke o ignorou.

- Nós precisamos que você venha buscar o Kakashi connosco. – Shino sorriu.

- E o quê que eu ganho em troca? – Kiab sorriu e olhou Sasuke. – Você vai me ensinar como conquistar as mulheres daqui.

- Tudo bem. – Shino olhou Sasuke, estupefacto.

- Você não o pode ajudar! – olha Kiba – Você não tem sentimentos de respeito?

- Sentimentos são para as mulheres. Devem vir dos ovários delas. – Kiab afastou o assunto e se dirigiu a Sasuke. – Então, quando vamos começar a busca?

* * *

**Com Hinata… **

- Hinata, deixe de ser teimosa. – Hanabi falava para a sua irmã - Algo estranho está acontecendo e você recusa-se a acreditar! – Hinata agarrou uma fotografia de Naruto e atirou na lareira.

- Esqueça os homens! Eu quero diamantes! – Hanabi olhou em volta para ter acerteza que podia falar à vontade.

- Diamantes não a podem aquecer durante a noite.

- Eu sei... – Hinata olhou o chão.

- Ah.

- Por isso é que existem cães, cobertores e aquecedores! – Ela sorriu e continuou atirando fotos no fogo.

- Hinata, você sabe que ele gosta de você fale com o menino, ele a adora. – Hinata suspirou e sorriu para a irmã.

- Você tem razão. – Hanabi sorriu de volta e depois virou séria. – Se você disser algo sobre esta conversa a alguém em vou negá-lo totalmente.

* * *

**Com Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru e Kiba (ou os 3S's + Kiba) … **

- Você. – aponta Shino. – Vai procurar o Shikamaru… e mande-o correr para aqui. Corra com ele ou o que seja, entretenha-o. Eu vou procurar o Kakashi e Kiba … faça o que quiser. – Shino foi procurar Shikamaru e Sasuke entrou no santuário, encontrando um monge que o cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, Uchiha-kun. – Antes que Sasuke perguntasse como ele sabia o seu nome, o monge sorriu. – Eu sei tudo sobre todos.

- _Todo o mundo aqui é doido. _– Sasuke olhou em volta. – Já que é assim, você viu o Kakashi-sensei? – O monge deu-lhe um sinal afirmativo.

- Ele está bem diferente. – o monge suspirou. - Ele nunca foi o mesmo desde que vendeu a alma ao diabo. – Sasuke se sobressaltou.

- O_ quê_? – Sasuke pensou por momentos. – _Ele vem ser monge e acaba vendendo a alma? _

- Sim, o seu pobre sensei vendeu a sua alma pela lúxuria. – Sasuke percebeu que ele estava falando do passado. – Mas agora está entregue em boas mãos.

- Sei … - O monge guiou Sasuke até à entrada do jardim, onde Kakashi estava meditando.

- Sasuke-kun! Você veio me visitar! – Sasuke se aproximou dele e Kakashi sorriu. - Ow, alguém lá em baixo gosta de mim! – Sasuke tremeu um pouco.

- Err … certo.

- O quê que você está fazendo aqui?

- Trabalhando.

- E eu pensava que os monges eram lacónicos. – Sasuke ignorou-o.

- Eu preciso de falar com você.

- Ow, ótimo, diga. – Sasuke suspirou.

- Sensei, acabe com o fingimento. Você sempre adorou o 'come, come paradise'. – Kakashi o olhou, espantado. – E … se nós formos agora você pode pedir ao Jyraia outro livro … ou assim. – Kakashi não se mexeu. – Pelo amor de Deus! Você nunca foi religioso!

- As pessoas podem mudar.

- As pessoas não mudam! É impossível mudar o que se é. É possível apenas escondê-lo. – Kakashi não respondeu.

- Aff … eu não consigo falar com você assim.

- Você quer falar comigo na santidade da confissão? – Sasuke se levantou calmamente e chegou perto do seu sensei, pegando-o pelo colarinho.

- Isso já foi longe demais. – Sasuke atinge o seu sensei, para o deixar inconsciente.

- Violência … não … resolve. – Ele desmaia. Sasuke ergue a sobrancelha e tira o seu sensei do chão.

- Porquê que todo o mundo me diz isso? – Sasuke se aproximou de Shino e Shikamaru que estavam lutando por entretimento. – Shikamaru, leve o Kakashi. Para melhorar o seu treino com pesos. – Shikamaru rapidamente obedeceu. Os três aproximaram-se de Kiba que estava nos jardins do santuário.

- Então, madame. Quer dar um passeio? – Kiba pegou a mão da senhora, que o olhou, chocada.

- Ow, Deus. - Sasuke se aproximou deles e puxou o garoto pela orelha, falando com a senhora e arrastando Kiba ao mesmo tempo. - Hm, desculpe. Ele tem problemas... graves problemas mentais.

- Porquê que você fez isso? Eu estava progredindo na relação com a gostosa. – Sasuke ficou enjoado só com o pensamento.

- Ela é uma freira.

- E?

- Você não pode competir com Deus. – Sasuke suspirou e continuou andando.


	8. Á terceira é de vez!

**Introdução:** Oitavo capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviews Neko-chan, Krs-chan, Vi-chan, Yu-chan, Kad-chan, Raposin-chan, Ayu-chan, Thais-chan, Carol-chan, Mitsuki-chan, Marin-chan!

**Nota:** Nha, mi teve mais reviews -chora de novo, mas por felicidade- (eh, sou emocionalmente instavel u.u') Obrigadin n.n  
Próximo cap é dedicado ás pessoas que deixam (praticamente) desde o inicio da fic, reviews! Por isso é um cadin mais comprido n.n

Atualizei o jogo da verdade se alguém quiser dar uma olhada! o/

**

* * *

**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 8 – Á terceira é de vez!**

**Com Hinata e Naruto … **

- Hinata-chan … - Naruto batia na porta. – Por favor, abra issoooo! – Hinata continuava sem responder. – Por favor …

- Você me traiu com a minha melhor amiga. Vá embora. – Hinata falou do outro lado da porta, se fazendo difícil.

- Isso não é verdade, é que…! Você não vai acreditar se eu disser. – Ela não respondeu. – Hinataaaaaaaa-channnn! Eu faço tudo o que você quiser se você for comigo para a torre (uhu … dejá vu o.0). – 'eu faço tudo o que você quiser' sempre atrai a atenção dos Hyuuga.

- Hm, ótimo. Entre … _eu sempre tive esse fetiche … _- Hinata fechou a porta do quarto lentamente …

* * *

**Com Neji, Ino e Lee…**

Neji chegou perto do local onde Ino e Lee estavam assistindo TV e se sentou, bem, Lee estava dormindo, mas não é essa a questão.

- Ainda vou ter que ficar aqui muito tempo? – Ino falou, aborrecida.

- Não se preocupe. O Sasuke vem aqui ter. – Ela sorriu logo.

- Nesse caso. - Olha telivisão de novo.

- Você está assistindo aos comerciais? – Neji falou, olhando a televisão.

- Claro! Eles ensinam muita coisa.

- Certo … - Neji falou, sarcástico. Ino lhe respondeu, empolgada.

- Não, eles são mesmo muito úteis. Por exemplo, veja como aquele detergente consegue remover todas aquelas nódoas de sangue! Resolve todos os problemas de sujeira! O que você acha?

- Eu acho que se você tem todo aquele sangue na sua roupa, as nódoas não são o seu maior problema.

* * *

**Com Hinata e Naruto … **

- Me lembre de novo porquê que eu concordei com isto. – Naruto falou, endireitando as suas orelhas enquanto saltava pelas ruas de Konoha, em busca de Chouji. Hinata riu.

- Porque você fica tão lindo vestido de coelhinho! E porque assim eu vou para onde você quiser!

- Ahh … - Naruto suspirou – _Eu desperdicei esse direito pelos seus desejos de controlar o mundo … nhaaa … _- Nesse momento, Naruto avistou Chouji ao longe, num canto, sentado.

- Chouji! – Naruto e Hinata correram ao encontro dele.

- Ow, coelhin dá Páscoaaaaaaa, que traz para mim?? – Chouji começa a cantar enquanto Naruto lhe mostra uma garrafa, sorrindo.

- Uma garrafa, duas garrafas, três garrafas para você! – Chouji se levantou rapidamente, considerando o seu estado.

- Yey! – Chouji seguiu Hinata e Naruto até ao edifício que eles procuravam. Pelo caminho foram recebendo olhares de pessoas que viam um coelho gigante ser perseguido por um bêbado, como uma coisa fora do normal… tsk, quem diria?

**

* * *

**

**Com os 3S's + 2K's… **

- Finalmente … - Sasuke e os outros entraram no edíficio, encontrando-se com Neji que estava. - Neji! Que tal correu? – Sasuke entrou correndo, nem se lembrando de o chamar Hyuuga. – Alguma novidade?

- O Alejandro está traindo a Natália com a Susana. – Neji falou, como hipnotizado.

- O quê? – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto Neji acordava repentinamente.

- Você não quer saber.

- Hm … eu acho que você ficou muito tempo perto da Ino.

- MEU AMORRRRRRRRRR! – Ino chegou correndo e se atirou em cima de Sasuke. – Eu não acreditei que você me vinha visitar realmente, mas afinal o Neji não mentiu! – Sasuke se arrastou debaixo dela.

- _Era suposto você ficar mais triste e chorar, não ficar feliz com tudo isso! _– Sasuke conseguiu fugir de Ino e foi falar com o Neji. – Você ainda conseguiu escapar da Tenten?

- Nem por isso, ela vinha correndo para aqui quando a Sakura a convenceu a escolher um vestido ou assim … - Sasuke sorriu.

- Você vai ter que me agradecer por isso. – Neji ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Vou? – Nesse momento, Alguém bateu na porta. Sasuke foi abrir e encontro Chouji com duas garrafas de vinho na mão.

- SASUKE! – Sasuke o olhou, meio surpreso. Chouji se aproximou do sofá e se atirou para cima dele. Hinata veio depois, sorrindo como uma maníaca, Sasuke olhou-a e ergueu a sobrancelha.

_- O que raio se passa de novo? – _Logo depois, ele vê alguém vestido de coelho saltitar até à porta. Sasuke o olhou, perplexo.

- Err … eu … - Naruto começou a suar e endireitou a suas orelhas felpudas. – Sasuke coloca a mão na frente dele.

- Eu nem quero saber. – Sai para o outro lado da sala. Neji aponta Naruto e olha Sasuke, buscando uma resposta. O outro encolhe os ombros e Neji o segue para a sala, onde todos estavam.

- Bom, estamos todos aqui menos a Tenten e a Sakura, certo? – Todos concordaram e Sasuke olhou em volta. – Err … agora, todos vocês vão ficar aqui a ajudar a Ino a planear o baile de Natal. – todos se entreolharam, surpresos e revoltados. – Ordens da hokage. – Lee suspirou e desceu do candelabro onde ele estava imitando … bem, algo.

- Natal, alegria. A morte de Cristo. – Lee falou, com estrelinhas o rodeando.

- Jesus morreu na Páscoa, idiota. – Sasuke falou.

- Teme, Jesus ressuscitou na Páscoa e morreu no Natal! – O coelho correu ao encontro deles, brigando.

-... Eu não consigo discutir com isso… é estúpido de mais. – Sasuke saiu dali e foi para o outro lado, na companhia de pessoas mais inteligentes …

* * *

**Com a Hokage…**

- Como vão as coisas? – A hokage perguntou a Shizune, enquanto pesquisava mais sobre o talismã.

- Bom, eles conseguiram reunir todo o mundo mas … não sei como vamos mantê-los aqui. – Shizune falou, olhando Tsunade enquanto esta suspirava.

- Chame o meu ninja predileto.

- Hm?

- O Sasuke!

- Ah. Ele é o seu predileto? – Shizune falou, pegando o telefone.

- Bem, é mais a minha última esperança.

* * *

**Com Tenten e Sakura… **

Enquanto todo o mundo se preocupava com o apocalipse social, pelo menos os que sabiam que ele estava a acontecer, Tenten e Sakura estavam nas compras, procurando roupa para o dia mais importante na existência de Sakura … o que Tenten não sabia, era porque razão elas estavam_ mesmo_ lá.

- Então … que tal vai o plano? – Tenten falava enquanto tentava pegar todas as roupas que Sakura atirava do provador.

- Qual plano? – Sakura falou, atirando mais uma saia.

- O 'esquecer-o-sasuke-antes-do-natal'. – Tenten imitou a voz de Sakura em relação ao plano.

- Uh, isso. – Sakura suspirou, nervosa. - Vai … indo.

- Indo? – Tenten ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Caminhando.

- Caminhando?

- Lentamente …

- Lentamente?

- Pare com isso! – Sakura quase gritou, frustrada.

- Tudo bem. – Tenten sorriu, maleficamente… ela estava passando tempo a mais com o Neji. - Vamos fazer um teste.

- Claro. – Sakura atirou mais uma roupa, cada vez mais nervosa.

- Você preferia dormir … - pausa e susurra - em termos sexuais, com: A) Sasuke ou B)- -

- B. – Sakura falou sem esperar o resto da pergunta.

- Eu nem acabei. – Tenten refilou e depois sorriu maleficamente de novo - … B) Ino.

- YUUU! Isso é horrível! – Sakura gritou, atirando mais roupas.

- E traiçoeiro. – Tenten falou, satisfeita. - Por isso tem o nome de teste.

- Ow … - A outra menina olhou o chão.

- Então …

- Tenten, você sabe porque razão nós estamos aqui? – Sakura perguntou, vendo que não tinha qualquer outra alternativa. Tenten pensou por uns momentos.

- Eu não sei … - pausa. – Porque a Ino está ocupada e você quer afogar as mágoas em relação ao plano? – Sakura sorriu interiormente.

- Não, porque o Sasuke-kun me pediu para jantar com ele. – Tenten largou todas as roupas no chão e deixou escapar um 'Yelp' quando ouviu o discurso de Sakura. Depois, abriu depressa o provador.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Sakura sorriu e abanou a cabeça. Tenten sorriu de volta. – Esse menino só sabe ir contra a maré. – Ambas sorriram de novo e Tenten falou. – E você está experimentando isso – aponta saia que Sakura tinha vestida – Pelo amor de Deus, isso é mais importante que um eclipse! – Tenten começa a correr por toda a loja, pegando todos os vestidos que conseguia encontrar.

* * *

**Com os 3S's + 2K's + O resto … **

Estavam todos na sala, entretendo o mundo até novas indicações… ou até à hora de jantar. Nesse momento o telefone tocou, o coelho correu e atendeu.

- Mochi, mochi? – O coelho falou, depois olhou Sasuke. – É para você.

- Quem é? – Sasuke falou, se aproximando dele. O coelho encolheu os ombros.

- Alguém de algum lugar. – Sasuke o olhou de lado.

- Muito prestativo. – Enquanto Sasuke falava ao telefone, Ino ia distribuindo papeis para o grande baile …

- Hm, nós vamos precisar de um Pai Natal! Neji, você é perfeito, certo? – Neji a olhou.

- Não. – Ino o olhou também, escandalizada.

- A pergunta era retórica, você devia ter respondido sim!

- Não é isso que pergunta retórica significa. – Neji falou enquanto Ino implorava.

- Por favorrr?

- Não.

- Mas –

- Ino, peça ao Kiba. Ele vai até ao céu com você, se quiser. – Ino pensou por um tempo.

- Hm, o Akamaru dava uma boa rena! – Nesse momento, Sasuke chamou o Neji para perto dele e sussurrou.

- A hokage quer que os deixemos aqui enquanto vamos ao jantar. – Neji olhou em volta.

- Não acha que eles vão se matar? – Sasuke olhou também e encolheu os ombros. De repente, Neji se lembrou de Tenten. – E a Tenten não estava com a Sakura? – Sasuke sorriu.

- A Kurenai-sensei vai tratar disso.

* * *

**Com Sakura e Tenten (na casa de Sakura) … **

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Tenten falou, enquanto penteava o cabelo de Sakura.

- Hm...

- Se eu não tiver nada a ver com o assunto eu prometo que me calo. – Ela falou, virando Sakura para a olhar.

- Eu duvido muito. – Tenten suspirou.

- Você está passando demasiado tempo com ele, realmente. – Sakura sorriu. – Porquê que ele decidiu convidá-la só agora, quero dizer, porquê nesse preciso momento? – Sakura olhou o chão.

- Eu não sei … espero que não seja por uma má razão. – Tenten se arrependeu rapidamente.

-Err … de certeza que vai correr tudo bem! – olha espelho. – Você tá linda! – Sakura sorriu e corou, nesse momento, a Kurenai-sensei entrou correndo.

- Queridas! - olha Sakura - Linda. - olha Tenten. - Você vem comigo.

- Quê -- mas -- - Sem explicação, Kurenai levou-a e deixou Sakura sózinha.

-Okayy ... - Sakura se olhou no espelho e suspirou, ela tinha o pressentimento que aquela ia ser uma longa e estranha noite.

* * *

**Com os meninos, esperando Sakura… **

- Nhahaha … - Naruto resmungava na porta do restaurante, enquanto esperavam Sakura. – Ela vai aparecer no nosso tempo de vida? – Neji olha o relógio.

- Ela só se atrasou 10 minutos, você tem que ter paciência. – Naruto amua de novo.

- Sei… porquê?

- É chamado 'estilo'. Claro que você nunca vai entender. – Neji falou enquanto Sasuke se aproximava. Vestido com um fato preto, com o casaco aberto e camisa branca … sem gravata obviamente. – Então, decidiu se atrasar também? – Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

- Eu achei que qualquer mulher tem sempre um atraso de estilo. – Naruto olha Neji, perplexo pelo outro ter tido razão.

- Eu não quero nem saber! Ela já devia estar aqui. – Amua de novo.

- Naruto, ela tem uma vida. – pensa por um momento. - Hm, esta é a primeira vez que eu uso "Naruto" e "vida" sem "precisa de arranjar uma" no meio. – Neji sorriu ao comentário enquanto Naruto se lançava a Sasuke. Depois olhou algo rosa andando e tocou o ombro dos dois.

- Hey, parem. Acho que ela está chegando. – Naruto e Neji saíram rapidamente e Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke _tentando _correr … o vestido rosa, pelo joelho, sem alças, justo com algumas flores, não facilitava. Sasuke a olhou de cima a baixo, surpreso.

- Oi, uh … desculpe o atraso. A Tenten foi raptada pela Kurenai-sensei … sem razão aparente. – Os meninos sorriram interiormente. Sasuke continuou olhando-a e Sakura sorriu nervosa. – Uh, a sério … desculpe. – Sasuke continuou parado e despertou de repente.

- Uh, certo … hm, vamos entrar.


	9. Encontros e enclausurados

**Introdução:** Nono capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviews Vi-chan, Angel-san, Mitsuki-chan, Ayu-chan, Kad-chan, Yu-chan, Neko-chan, Ino-chan, Marcel e Pseu n.n

**Nota:** Esse cap é dedicado às pessoas que me apoiaram mais com reviews n.n (por isso é um pouquinho maior);

**

* * *

**

**Kad-chan - **Kad-chan, devo um pedido de desculpas caso algum dia você acabe internada ou expulsa de casa por minha culpa o.0 (eu devia ter dito antes, mas as minhas fics são TERRÍVEIS influências ... ainda vai nascer um segundo Itachi à custa disso u.u)

**Ayu-chan -** Hora gosta da tortura, hora tem piedade ... a minha inspiração i.i -emoção- Para além de ter um nick parecido com a fowfosa Aya n.n (da outra fic e.e') e a razão para colocar mais SasuSaku na fic xD

**Yu-chan -** Que deixa sempre review mesmo que pequenin n.n (aprendam que não dura sempre u.u)

**Neko-chan -** -abraça neko-chan- até o nome é fowfoso n.n

**Vi-chan -** Acima de qualquer coisa, porque sabe rimar c.c (sim, de novo ... eu sou doida)

**Ino-chan - **Gomen ne (400vezes) por torturá-la constantemente x.x

**Juh-chan -** Me relembrou o smile ":3" que eu tinha esquecido o.o

**Thais-chan - **Mais pelo apoio e pela pose :3 Mi adorou a pose n.n (eu sou tão mentalmente instável i.i)

**Marin-chan -** Yey n.n

As letras a negrito no diálogo são as indicações à distancia. o/ (isso é para as pessoas que ignoraram o de cima não saberem, HUAHAUHAUHA ... -toma calmante- e.e ... )

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 9 – Encontros e enclausurados**

**No salão de baile ...**

- Roxo? – Chouji falou olhando Shino – Além de sóbrio, é daltónico? – Shino o olhou.

- Tem uma sugestão melhor? – Chouji sorriu.

- A festa tem que ter bebida! – Todos se entreolham.

- Você já disse isso dez vezes e nós já dissemos que sim dez vezes. – Shika falou, parando de fazer abdominais.

- Eu estava só tendo certeza. – Suspiram. – Ah, eu posso ser o pai natal! – Chouji grita de novo, tentando se equilibrar. – Ino o olha de lado.

- Não. Já decidimos que se o Neji não quer, o Shika vai substitui-lo.

- Porquê? – Chouji tentou se equilibrar de novo.

- Porque não? – Ino falou, lhe atirando o bloco na cara.

- Porquê eu? – Shika suspirou e se deitou no chão. Kiba chegou correndo.

- Oi gente, perdi alguma coisa? É que eu tenho um encontro. – olha Ino e sorri, orgulhoso. Ino ergue a sobrancelha e Shika responde já irado.

- Outra mulher enrugada? – Kiba murmurou qualquer coisa como ultraje e o olhou, brutalmente.

- Se você quer saber, ela era muito sensual!

- A mulher tinha sessenta anos.

- É experiente, nada mais, nada menos. – Todos o ignoraram. - Ino! Você ainda não está pronta. – Ino olhou as suas roupas.

- Bom, serve para sair com você. – olha os outros – Cuidem disso enquanto eu sair! - todos a ignoraram e continuaram a discussão. - Shino olhou Hinata e lhe perguntou.

- As reuniões de baile são sempre assim?

- Não. – Hinata sorriu. - Esta foi aborrecida... Geralmente acabamos sempre com alguém a tentar bater em alguém.

* * *

**No restaurante …**

Eram oito e meia da noite, o Naruto tinha acabado por conseguir marcar um encontro no restaurante mais romântico da cidade depois de muita choradeira e de quatro horas implorando ao dono por dois lugares para dois. Neji tinha mandado o Kiba trancar todo o mundo na sala quando saísse e tinha vindo ajudar Naruto com a operação.

Desde que tinham entrado, a Sakura continuava a ler um livro qualquer enquanto o Sasuke olhava a janela na esperança de encontrar Ino. Ele notava os olhares _quase _discretos que a menina roubava, sem nunca comentar.

- Como vai a sua leitura? – Após fazer os pedidos, o Uchiha decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Ó-Ótima, eu acho. Porquê?

- Hm, simplesmente acho fascinante a forma como você lê ao contrário e de baixo para cima.

- Ahh … - Ela rapidamente colocou o livro direito, envergonhada. – É só que eu, eu … eu tenho medo.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas eu não vou magoá-la. – Ele retirou cuidadosamente o livro das mãos dela e olhou-a de novo. – Eu não vou magoá-la. – A menina continuou corando e deu um leve sinal de aprovação.

- É só que, bem … eu tinha sonhado e …bem… - Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você fica acordada durante a noite pensando em formas de irmos jantar?

- Não. Eu fico acordada durante a noite tentando não pensar em você.

* * *

**Do lado de fora do restaurante …**

- Teme aproveitador! – Naruto jogou os binóculos no chão.

- Ele precisa de construir confiança. Se tiver o mesmo mau humor de sempre ela vai fugir. – Neji falou.

- Quem está falando sobre 'mau humor'. – Naruto murmurou olhando o casal de novo. Neji ignorou-o.

- Você falou com a Ino para vir? – Naruto sorriu.

- Não … pedi ao Kiba para a levar a um encontro aqui. – Neji ergueu a sobrancelha.

- E ela aceitou porquê?

- Eh, bem … isso é uma outra história. E além disso, eu avisei ao Kiba que eles estariam lá, deixando-o para reconfortar a menina.

- Hm … - Neji olhou o restaurante e o olhou de novo. – Você não pensou em nada disso pois não? – Naruto ficou em silêncio e pouco depois respondeu.

- … a Tsunade disse para fazê-lo.

- Hn…

* * *

**Com Ino e Kiba …**

Ino e Kiba sentaram-se na sua mesa, esperando o menu quando Ino decidiu quebrar o silêncio ao reparar no casal do outro lado do restaurante.

- Aquilo é a testuda? – Kiba fingiu-se surpreendido.

- Ow, sim! E aquele é o Sasuke! – Kiba reparou no sorriso pequeno que surgiu nos lábios dos outros dois por momentos. – Aww … olhe os dois pombinhos. - Ino fingiu-se enjoada.

- Você quer dizer o pombinho e a elefanta? – Kiba conversou.

- Ciumenta?

- Não. – Ino sorriu, colocando o guardanapo sobre o seu colo. – Já viu como ela está nervosa? Deve estar correndo horrivelmente mal. O que quer dizer que ela vai desistir dele … o que quer dizer que eu vou ficar com o Sasuke só pra mim! – Pensa por uns momentos - … E para o resto de Konoha. – Kiba riu e Ino lhe atira água da flor que estava em cima da mesa, na cara. – Você acha piada? Cale a boca.

- Ino! – Kiba olhou o ultraje e sorriu -… eu a adoro! Vou secar isso, me espere!

* * *

**No banheiro masculino… **

- Kiba … - Kiba ouviu um murmúrio e olhou em volta.

- _Hm, deve ter sido a minha imaginação_

- Kiba … - Kiba ignorou a voz e continuou o seu serviço. – KIBA! – Kiba olhou em volta rapidamente e não viu ninguém.

– Mas que…? – pensou por uns momentos. – É você Deus? – ele ouve algo caindo e alguém se queixando.

- Deus, você andou bebendo? – 'Deus' suspirou.

- Não. São o Neji e o Naruto. – Neji falou, enquanto Naruto recuperava da queda.

- Ah. – olha em volta de novo. – Onde estão vocês?

- Na sua esquerda. – Kiba olha a janela e vê um cão.

- Você tá brincando … - Neji falou de novo.

- A _outra_ esquerda. – Kiba se virou, envergonhado e riu enquanto eles acenavam.

- Ah.

- Você acha piada? – O loiro disse.

- Porquê? Você vai me jogar água na cara também? – Ele abriu a janela aos companheiros e Naruto lhe deu algo. Neji falou.

- Isso é o que nós vamos usar para lhe dar indicações sobre o que você deve dizer, para extrair informações da Ino … sobre o que a faz miserável.

* * *

**Com os enclausurados… **

Todo o mundo ainda estava discutindo os problemas da festa quando Kakashi murmurou qualquer coisa e se levantou, tocando a sua testa.

- Uh, que dor de cabeça. – olha em volta e vê a algazarra que todos estavam a fazer enquanto o Gai sensei entrava correndo pela porta e tentando convencer o Lee a seguir o fogo da juventude … de novo. - Eu estou no inferno? – Kakashi falou, ao encontrar Hinata que se sentou perto dele enquanto consultava a temperatura do sensei.

- Hm, não. Konoha. – Hinata disse, colocando gelo na testa do sensei.

- Ow, desculpe.

- Não se preocupe, muitas pessoas confundem. – Ela sorri enquanto Gai chega correndo.

- Meu inimigo! Acordou! Como foi você se deixar levar por uma menina? Como? – pega colarinho de Kakashi – COMO? – Kakashi ergueu a sobrancelha e pegou as mãos de Gai.

- Meu caro companheiro, deixe-me falar de um homem que mudou muitas vidas. – Gai o olhou, perplexo.

- Você? – Kakashi sorriu.

- Não, ele viveu faz dois mil e tal anos. – Gai o olhou de novo.

- A Tsunade-sama? – Kakashi conteve a sua raiva.

- Um _homem. _

- Oww … - Gai pensou por uns momentos. – O Jiraya? – Kakashi suspirou.

- DEUS! – Gai riu.

- Eu não acredito nesses contos. - Kakashi respirou fundo e falou para si mesmo. - _Os monges são pacientes, os monges são pacientes, os monges são pacientes, os monges não matam pacientes, monges não matam pacientes, monges não matam irreverentes, monges não matam crentes, os monges matam não crentes! _– Kakashi se lançou em Gai e uma enorme luta começou …

* * *

**De volta ao restaurante… **

Kiba se sentou no mesmo lugar enquanto Ino brincava com o seu segundo copo de água dessa noite.

**- OIIII!** – Naruto gritou para o microfone, uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Neji.

**- Pelo amor de Deus, é suposto ser discreto. **– Ino olhou em volta, não notando o microfone no Kiba.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa? – Kiba começou a suar.

- Eh? Não … - Ino olhou-o, desconfiada.

- Hm … - Kiba suou ainda mais. Neji e Naruto decidiram interferir.

- **Como vai?** – Naruto falou. Neji deu um tapa em si mesmo (isso soa tão ruim e.e')

- **Naruto, isso é conversa de bar.**

- Como vai? – Kiba decidiu ignorar a luta. Ino o olhou.

- Nós estamos aqui faz tempo e só agora é que você pergunta? – Kiba olhou a mesa. – Hm, bem… - Ino olha o outro casal. – Já tive melhores dias.

**- Hm … resultou.** – Naruto falou orgulhoso.

**- Hm, sim … imenso.** – Neji sorriu. – Observe e aprenda.

**- Ino, me fale sobre você.** – Naruto fez emitiu um 'pfff' mas Kiba decidiu perguntar de qualquer forma.

- Ino, me fale sobre você. – Ino rapidamente tirou a sua atenção do outro casal.

- Sério? – Kiba ficou calado durante momentos. Neji rolou os olhos. (okay, soa melhor em inglês 'roled his eyes').

- **Sim. E sorria.** – Neji falou pensando que dissesse 'diga que sim idiota' a Ino ia achar péssimo o 'idiota'. Kiba finalmente falou.

- Sim, e sorria. – Naruto e Neji se entreolharam. Ino sorriu e corou um pouquinho. Os outros se entreolharam de novo. Não era bem dessa forma que Neji queria que corresse mas … resultou.

* * *

**Com Naruto e Neji… **

Neji desligou o microfone pela próxima meia hora que Ino levasse a falar de si própria e se recostou contra a árvore. Naruto fez o mesmo.

- Como você sabia que ela queria falar sobre si mesma.

- Simples, é a Ino.

- Oww … - Depois de uns momentos, Naruto falou de novo. – Não devíamos estar a ouvir para saber o que a faz chorar? – Neji sorriu.

- Ela só vai dizer o que lhe agrada, depois fazemos o Kiba perguntar … poupe as suas energias para a próxima meia hora que vai ter que ouvir. – Naruto olhou a janela onde estavam Sakura e Sasuke.

- Eu acho que eles estão falando de mim … - Neji ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Porquê?

- Porque eles estão rindo … ambos.

- Ow…

* * *

**Com Sakura e Sasuke… **

Como a Sakura parecia estar a morrer de stress, Sasuke decidiu falar de um tema simpático e descontraído … pelo menos para ela, memórias.

Sakura ria com as imagens que tinha em mente dos aniversários de Naruto, muito mais relaxada.

- Você se lembra do último aniversário em que ele pediu presentes personalizados? – Sasuke sorriu também. Sakura pensou por um momento. – Hm, eu acho que nunca cheguei a saber o que você lhe deu.

- Hm …

_Flash Back (estragando os planos de todos os fãs de Sasunaru)_

- Tão ...curioso. O que é? – Naruto olhou o quadro, virando-o em vários ângulos.

- Ah, muito simples. – Sasuke aponta o quadro com orgulho. - Aqui estou eu, sorrindo ao lado do seu corpo sem vida.

- Ah … - Naruto franziu a testa. – Você não tem jeito nenhum para arte.

_End Flash Back_

- Eu lhe fiz um quadro. – Sakura sorriu de novo.

- Isso foi muito fofo. – Sasuke olhou a janela.

- _Você nem tem ideia. _

- Eu acho que o Naruto se preocupa muito com você. – Sasuke a olhou.

- A que propósito você diz isso? – O olhar em Sasuke fez Sakura tremer.

- Err … eu … bem, desculpe, eu só … - Sasuke suspirou.

- Tenha calma. Eu sei que o baka se preocupa … demais.- Sakura sorriu de novo.

- Vocês são os amigos mais unidos que eu já conheci! – Sasuke ergeu a sobrancelha.

- Isso é … perturbante.

* * *

**30 minutos mais tarde, com Ino e Kiba… **

- E depois quando eu fiz cinco anos ela me deixou cuidar da loja pela primeira vez e bla bla bla bla bla – Kiba fingia interesse e lutava o sono que fazia questão de se apoderar dos seus sentidos. Cada vez mais a sua mão descaia da sua cara, fazendo-o quase cair.

- Mas, deixemos de falar de mim. Falemos de você! – Kiba se levantou rapidamente, acordando.

- Eu—

- O quê que você acha de mim? – Ino interrompeu e esperou uma resposta. Neji e Naruto acordaram de repente enquanto Kiba gaguejava.

- Você é … é … bem, você …. – Ino faz sinal para que ele continue. – Uh…

- **Você é linda e … compreensiva. – **Neji falou, enquanto Naruto fazia uma careta, tentando dizer que a Tenten e ela eram diferentes mas Neji continuou.

- Você é linda e compreensiva. – Ino sorriu.

- **E … esbelta. **

- E esbelta. – Ino o incentivava a continuar.

- **E inteligente.** – Nesse momento Naruto se atingiu a si mesmo enquanto susurrava.

- Você estragou tudo!

- E inteligente? – Kiba ergueu a sobrancelha a si mesmo. Ino congelou.

- Porquê que você ergueu a sobrancelha? – Kiba gaguejou.

- E-eu não fiz na-nada disso!

- Fez sim! – Neji e Naruto tentavam, desesperadamente, falar para o auscultador de Kiba mas algo estava mal.

- Eu não consigo ouvir nada! – Kiba murmurou mas Ino ouviu.

- AHAH! – aponta Kiba – eu ouvi você dizer alguma coisa.

- Uh, eu …

- Você pensa que anos tentando ouvir informações do Sasuke-kun não me deram uma senta audição sobre-humana? – Ino se levanta. Kiba puxa-a pelos ombros e ela se senta de novo.

- Pronto! Eu estava falando comigo mesmo. – Ino ficou feliz com a resposta e voltou ao estudo do casal. Kiba suspirou de alívio. – _Ainda bem que ela se satisfaz facilmente. _

* * *

**Com Naruto e Neji… **

- Arg! Maldito equipamento de segunda! – Neji atirou o microfone no chão e voltou a pegá-lo. Naruto o olhou e Neji olhou o computador (uh, triangulo amoroso i.i … -coff- de volta à fic). – Hm … temos um problema com a antena que está na árvore. – Neji olha Naruto. – Eu vou arranjar aquilo, você – aponta Naruto. – Não vai destruir nada nem fazer nada estúpido enquanto eu estiver fora, percebeu? – Naruto deu um sinal afirmativo. – Ótimo. – Mas Neji esqueceu um pequenino pormenor …

- Ah! Akamaru, o que você está fazendo aqui?


	10. Os esqueletos no armário

**Introdução:** Décimo capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews Mitsuki-chan, Vi-chan, Ayu-chan, Raposa, Yu-chan, Kad-chan, Mari-chan e Jessica.

**Nota:** Capítulo meio curtinho ... Hein n.n Lembram-se que eu disse que a fic ia ter uns 10 capítulos? Bem ... afinal deve ficar pelos 16 ou assim o.o ... pode ser que chegue aos 100 reviews :3

**

* * *

**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 10 – Os esqueletos no armário**

**Com Naruto e Neji… **

- Lindo cachorrinho! – naruto coçava o 'cachorrinho' do tamanho de um touro na orelha enquanto olhava o computador por mudanças.

- Já está? – Neji gritava enquanto se colocava perto da antena.

- Hm … não. Tente para a esquerda. – Neji se virou para esquerda.

- E agora?

- Não. Direita … - Neji virou para a direita.

- Agora?

- Não.

- Vou tentar elevar. – Neji coloca a antena acima da cabeça.

- Nada.

- Hm … será que descendo funciona? – Neji puxa a antena para baixo e o fio prende nos pés dele, o puxando. – AHHHHHH!

- AH! PERFEITO! Continue assim Neji! – Naruto falava enquanto o Neji aparecia pendurado por detrás dele, ao contrário.

- Perfeito … - Neji sussurrou e amaldiçoou baixinho.

* * *

**Com Ino e Kiba… **

Ino continuava a olhar o outro casal e Kiba estava preocupado de mais, tentando ajeitar o auscultador.

**- KIBA! – **Naruto gritou de novo. Ino olhou em volta.

- Ouviu o seu nome?

- Uh … não.

- Hm … - Ino voltou à espionagem enquanto Kiba sorria.

**- Quer mais alguma coisa? – **Neji mandou Naruto falar isso, já que ele próprio estava numa posição … estranha.

- Quer mais alguma coisa? – Ino o olhou e depois olhou o seu copo de água.

- Hm, mais água. – olha o outro casal. – Pode ser uma noite longa … - Kiba ficou parado, a olhando. Neji suspirou.

**- Peça a água. **

- Ow, sim! – Kiba pediu e Ino voltou o seu interesse para a bebida, não notando que o outro casal tinha acaba do abandonar o restaurante.

**- LARGUE ISSO! **– alguém gritou de repente. Kiba estranhou mas repetiu na mesma.

- LARQUE ISSO!

- O quê? – Ino olhou o copo para onde Kiba estava apontando.

**- Largue isso agora!**

- Largue isso agora! - Ino o olhou, perplexa.

– **Eu juro que se você não largar isso você fica sem jantar!**

– Eu juro que se você não largar isso você fica sem jantar! – o empregado se aproxima, pedindo a Kiba para falar mais baixo.

**- RAFEIRO IMUNDO!**

- RAFEIRO IMUNDO! – O empregado o olha, muito chocado.

- Senhor, por favor!

**- ME RESPEITE SUA RAÇA INFERIOR! Pelo menos é o que a Sakura diz … **

- ME RESPEITE SUA RAÇA INFERIOR! Pelo menos é o que a Sakura diz … – Kiba gritou de novo.

- Mas … que … A SAKURA DIZ O QUÊ? - Ino falou, olhando-o de novo… bom, ela e o resto do restaurante. Kiba respirou fundo … isso não estava resultando. Ele saíu correndo, deixando algum dinheiro na mesa e seguido por Ino.

* * *

**Com Naruto e Neji… **

- Peça a água. – Naruto falou e olhou Neji. – Eu acho que está correndo bem.

- Impecável … - Neji murmurou e fechou os olhos. Akamaru estava deitado, pacificamente, no topo de Naruto quando reparou nas cores brilhantes do computador e começou a mordê-lo. Naruto rapidamente gritou e tentou pegar o ecrã.

- LARGUE ISSO! – Neji abriu os olhos, rapidamente.

- Naruto, não grite!

- Largue isso agora! – Naruto puxava sem sucesso. – Eu juro que se você não largar isso você fica sem jantar!

- NARUTO! – Neji falava, em vão.

- RAFEIRO IMUNDO! – Naruto limpou a mão da baba do bichinho.

- Ow, Deus. – Neji murmurou, tentando se soltar.

- ME RESPEITE SUA RAÇA INFERIOR! – pensa por momentos. - Pelo menos é o que a Sakura diz … - Neji tira o microfone a Naruto e desliga, atingindo o outro na cabeça.

- Seu néscio! Você faz ideia do que acabou de fazer? URG! Ignorante. – Neji sai correndo atrás dos outros dois. Naruto e Akamaru se entreolham.

- Nésc-- quê? – Naruto fala antes de seguir Neji.

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Sakura… **

Sasuke e Sakura saíam pacificamente do restaurante sem saberem que daí a poucos minutos, Kiba ia começar uma algazarra de alto nível. Sakura estava sentada no banco de jardim enquanto Sasuke olhava em volta, buscando sinais de Ino.

- Está procurando alguma coisa? – Sasuke saiu do seu transe.

- Hmn… não. – O silêncio instalou-se de novo … pelo menos até quando começou a nevar. – Uh … ótimo. – Sasuke olhou Sakura. – Quer voltar para o restaurante? – Sakura sorriu.

- É só neve. É água, nada de mais.

- É fria. – Sasuke falou.

- É congelada. – Ele encolheu os ombros e continuou a observar a neve. Sakura se levantou de repente e começou a correr para o parque.

- Sakura? – Sasuke a seguiu devagar e encontro-a no baloiço do parque. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que você está fazendo? – Ela sorriu (de novo e.e' …)

- Foi nesse lugar que eu o vi pela primeira vez. – Sakura pensou em adicionar um 'nas costas do seu irmão' mas achou melhor terminar a frase por ali. Sasuke olhou o chão.

- Com o meu irmão? – Sakura congelou.

- Hm, sim.

- Hm … - Sasuke sorriu. – Geralmente só passava por aqui com ele. – Ela olhou o chão pensando como ela própria, sendo a melhor aluna na academia, podia ser tão baka. – Ninguém é tão bom ator … - Sasuke sussurrou para ele mesmo … Sakura não ouviu mas olhou-o na mesma.

- Você acha que teria sido diferente se ele não existisse? – Sasuke olhou o chão e quase sorriu.

- Sim… – O sorriso de Sakura desvaneceu, mas voltou pouco depois quando Sasuke acabou a frase. – Eu seria ainda mais miserável … - Ele colocou-se por detrás do baloiço e empurrou-o, lentamente. – O que não quer dizer que eu não acabe por matá-lo. – Ela sorriu.

- Ninguém o pedia de outra forma …

* * *

**Com os enclausurados… **

Gai e Kakashi tinham acabado à pouco a sua luta, enquanto Lee escrevia na parede a história da sua vida … considerando uma experiência para qualquer humano, sendo ele um grande escritor. Tsunade tinha chegado à pouco tempo e tinha convencido todo o mundo a ir para o grande salão, organizar (literalmente) tudo.

- Hm, ali fica a árvore. – Jyraia apontava e Gai escrevia. Kakashi ficava olhando sem demonstrar qualquer interesse para além da leitura da sua … Bíblia.

- Ali não dá direito, tapa uma das janelas e alguém pode tentar roubar a nossa estrela!

- Já sei!

- Também eu! – Gai e Jyraia se entreolharam.

- Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando?

- Sim!

- E você? – Ambos perguntaram, enquanto olhavam Kakashi.

- Graças a Deus, não faço ideia. – Enquanto isso, Hinata ficava no seu canto, voltando a escrever os planos de dominação do mundo.

- Perfeito! – Ela falou, olhando o papel. Tenten chegou perto dela e desfez o papelinho.

- Hinata, pare de fazer isso. Eu estive rasgando papelinhos como esse toda a noite.

- Você pode destruir este sonho, mas eu tenhos muitos, muitos mais! – Hinata falou, mostrando todos os outros papeis. Tenten encolheu os ombros.

- Bem, eu tenho que começar por algum lado. – Hinata continuou a escrever e Tenten suspirou, chegando perto de Kurenai.

- Posso matá-la? – aponta Hinata.

- Não. – Kurenai falando, sem parar de cortar as estrelinhas.

- Posso matar-me?

- Não. – Tenten saiu, derrotada quando alguém bateu contra ela: Chouji.

- AHHHHHH!

- O que foi? – Tenten perguntou, desinteressada.

- Esqueleto! – Chouji apontou o esqueleto dentro do armário. (-coff- ironia e.e)

- Esqueleto? São ossos... você fugiria de uma modelo anorética? – Tenten falou, olhando à sua volta. – _Hm … algo está escapando a minha atenção…_

**

* * *

**

**Com … bem, o resto … **

Enquanto a Hokage dava conta dos prejuízos, Kiba continuava fugindo na floresta.

- Vocês ainda estão aí? – Kiba falou, olhando em volta à procura de Ino, enquanto tocava o auscultador.

- Sim, Kiba. – Neji falou, pouco interessado, na árvore ao lado, mas ainda assim para o microfone.

- Têm armas, certo? – Kiba falou, nervoso.

- Sim, Kiba. – Neji falou de novo.

- E muitas shurikens? – Neji suspirou.

- Mmm-hm … muitas shurikens. – nesse momento, Kiba ouviu algo se mexer na árvore ao lado.

- Não entre em pânico, não entre em pânico … - Kiba murmurou para si mesmo e depois falou de novo. - Então quais são as minhas chances?

- Ow, muito boas. - Naruto disse.

- Eu vou viver??? - Kiba falou, emocionado.

- Ohh ... viver?! Nãoooo. Eu estava falando de ser uma morte rápida. - Ele sorriu enquanto Neji suspirava e Kiba saía correndo até encontrar o outro casal. – AHHHH!

- Kiba? – Sakura perguntou, se levantando do baloiço. Sasuke respirou fundo e Sakura olhou-o. – Você sabia que ele estava aqui?

- Podemos dizer que sim …

- SASUKE! ME SALVE! – Kiba se escondeu atrás dele.

- Volte aqui seu impostor! – Ino sai gritando.

- INO! – Sasuke, Kiba e Sakura olharam Ino.

- Ino!

- Ino?

- Naruto! – Naruto levantou a mão. Surgiu uma gota em todos. Neji o olhou.

- Você só sabe quebrar momentos, não é? – Naruto amuou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ino e Sakura perguntaram. Os meninos se entreolharam.

- É uma longa história … - Sakura encarou Sasuke.

- Porquê que você me convidou? – Sasuke abriu a boca mas Sakura interrompeu-o. – Seja honesto. – Sasuke começou a suar … ele nunca foi muito bom a mentir a meninas… bom, ele realmente nunca tinha mentido dessa forma.

- Porque … nós queríamos fazer ciúmes à Ino. – Os meninos olharam o chão. E Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O quê? – Ino e Sakura os olharam. Kiba falou.

- Bem, nós queríamos … fazê-la infeliz. – Os outros meninos o olharam, estupefactos. Uma veia saltou em Ino enquanto ela começou a perseguir Kiba, constatemente.

- VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU SOU O QUÊ? – Pára e olha Sasuke. – Você não conta, querido. – continua correndo atrás de Kiba.

- AHHHHHH! – Kiba gritava e tirava algo do bolso. Nesse momento, um enorme flash apareceu e todo o mundo fechou os olhos.

- Que coisa foi aquela? – Alguém perguntou. Kiba sorriu e olhou algo na sua mão, com forma triangular.

- Uma coisinha para impedir a Ino de me matar.

- Uh, Kiba?

- Claro que ela vai ficar bem. – Kiba falou, brincando ainda.

- Kiba?

- Mas vou ter que encontrar outra dama.

- Kiba …

- É … - Kiba suspira - Vai começar tudo de novo.

- KIBA EU ESTOU AQUI! – Kiba se virou rapidamente e encarou Ino.

- AHHH! – Kiba gritou e depois pensou por uns momentos. - Se você está aqui então … - Ino olhou o buraco.

- Quem ficou do outro lado?


	11. Nunca tente entender as mulheres

**Introdução:** Décimo primeiro capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviews Kad-chan, Ayu-chan, Thais-chan (yey! pose :3), Yu-chan, Marin-chan ,Vi-chan e Marina!

**Nota:** Gomen ne x.x Atrasou de novo o.o Culpa do site que está sempre dando erro u.û  
Capítulo dedicado a Ayu-cahn com mais SasuSaku (hm ... pelo menos o ínicio é e.e) xD  
Nha, eu dedicava outros capítulos a outros reviewers, mas ninguém mais especificou nada o.o

**

* * *

**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 11 – Nunca tente entender as mulheres**

**Em … algum lado …**

- Eu vou matá-lo Kiba … - Sasuke falou, olhando toda a floresta à sua volta.

- Eu não acredito. – Sakura disse, olhando também. Sasuke suspirou.

- Por essa altura eu acredito em qualquer coisa. – olha em volta de novo. – Parece que estamos sozinhos aqui. Vamos procurar alguém … ou alguma coisa. – Sakura fez um som de desacordo. – O quê? Prefere ficar esperando?

- Sim!

- Ótimo. Então espere sozinha. – Sasuke começou a andar e Sakura correu atrás.

- O quê? Sasuke, espere! – Depois meia hora de silêncio quase total, Sasuke notou que algo estava errado com a sua colega de equipe (A/n: hm … os homens são bem lentos).

- Você está zangada. Porquê? - Sasuke falou, cansado de todo o silêncio. (A/n: dá para notar que ele não tem muito jeito com mulheres o.0... okay, eu me calo)

- Você me usou para fazer ciúmes à Ino … - Sakura falou.

- O quê que se passa, realmente? – Ele disse, não acreditando em Sakura. Sasuke não achava que uma menina como ela se ia deixar por uma coisa tão (obviamente) planeada.

- Porquê que você se importa? – Sakura falou, zangada e triste.

- Porquê que você não fala comigo?

- Porquê que você não pergunta à sua namorada?

- Porquê que você não acredita em mim?

- Porquê que você não confia em mim?

- Porquê que você não me ouve?

- Porquê que você não vai embora?

- Porquê que você responde a perguntas com perguntas?

- Porquê que você quer saber?

- Porquê que você não se cala?

- Porquê que você não me responde?

- ARG! – Ambos gritaram e viraram a face para o lado oposto. Algum tempo depois, Sakura decidiu olha-lo.

- Você me usou. – Sasuke se virou também, escandalizado.

- Eu não fiz nada disso! Eu nem acredito que você _realmente_ acha que eu faria isso.

- Ah? Claro que fez! Você me usou para fazer ciúmes à Ino! – Sakura praticamente gritou.

- Você sabe porquê?

- Ow, agora vem uma ótima desculpa. Se você quer lhe fazer ciúmes por gostar dela, bem podia ter a convidado logo a menina para sair. Ela não ia ter problema aceitando. – Sasuke se sentiu enojado imaginando um encontro com Ino.

- Foi porque -- - Antes que ele terminasse, Sakura interrompeu.

- Você me convidou por querer?

- Hn? – Sasuke ficou estático.

- Você ouviu!

- Sim! – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Okay, não … - Sakura olhou o chão. – Mas isso nem é a questão!

- É sim! VOCÊ ME USOU! Com Ino ou sem Ino.

- Para o seu bem … e do resto do mundo. – Sasuke murmurou a última parte.

- OW, seiiii … para você deixar de ter fangirls eu, de alguma forma, ficaria beneficiada? – Ele ficou irritado.

- URG! Você é realmente idiota, sabia?

- Sei … - Sakura murmurou tornando Sasuke frustrado de novo. Ele respirou fundo.

- Okay, eu peço desculpa por tudo, eu não a quis usar, juro. – Ela o olhou. – E eu ia acabar por convidá-la para sair mais cedo ou mais tarde … _eu acho. – _Sakura sorriu e pegou a mão dele.

- Venha, temos que encontrar uma saída desse lugar. Odeio andar de saia. – Ela se virou e sorriu, ele sorriu de volta.

* * *

**20 minutos depois ...**

- AH! Já sei onde vi aquele amuleto. – Sakura falou, lançando o punho.

- Hm, bom. – Sasuke falou, abatido.

- AHHHHH! – Ela parou de repente, gritando. Sasuke parou no caminho e a olhou.

- O que foi agora?

- Nós estamos noutro espaço e tempo! – Ele rolou os olhos.

- Ótimo... era mesmo isso que eu estava precisando para completar essa linda semana. – Sasuke respirou fundo e se sentou.

- Vamos ficar aqui? – Ele encolheu os ombros e Sakura se sentou ao lado.

- Não temos propriamente nenhuma alternativa.

* * *

**Com os enclausurados …**

- Finalmente. – Shino falava, acabando de colocar o último enfeite na árvore.

- Hm … perfeito. – Kurenai olhou a árvore e depois o resto do salão. – Não falta nada! – Hinata olhou-os.

- Eu não percebo muito do assunto mas ... os bailes não deveriam ter música?

- Oh, disparate! Nós podemos dançar ao som dos bocejos. – Tenten falou, sarcástica. Kurenai tocou o ombro dela.

- O baile vai ser interessante Tenten! Vai ver.

- Uhuh. – Ela olhou a mega árvore e depois o salão. – Ainda falta a música.

- Não é preciso música. – Lee falou, com um uniforme.

- É sim. – Tenten lhe respondeu.

– O FBI diz que não é preciso! – Ela suspirou e bateu em Lee. – AH! Você agrediu um agente da autoridade!

- Não, eu agredi um idiota que pensa que é um agente de autoridade. – Lee a olhou, escandalizado.

- Repita isso!

- Tenho cara de gravador? – Tenten falou, agredindo-o de novo.

- Já chega! Você está presa. – Lee agarrou Tenten e a puxou.

- Nem … se … atreva. – E, claro, começou uma enorme e infindável luta entre os companheiros de equipe, enquanto Gai gritava a Lee para não agredir a flor e Kurenai tentava separa-los. Tsunade se aproximou de Hinata.

- Querida, vá ter ao jardim com o Neji e o Naruto.

- E o quê que eu lhes digo?

- Que a Ino tem que voltar ... – olha a berraria e suspira. – depressa.

- Eu tive um sonho! – Chouji falou, se levantando rapidamente com todo o barulho. – Kakashi o olhou, cansado de aturar todo o mundo.

- Oh, não, um sonho! Enquanto estava dormindo? Pode ser perigoso. Me conte o que aconteceu!

* * *

**Com Neji, Naruto, Kiba e Ino…**

Neji fintava ainda o local em que Sakura e Sasuke tinham desaparecido, enquanto os outros discutiam. Ele voltou a perguntar.

- Que coisa é essa? – Kiba acabou de olhar Ino, que ainda se mantinha chocada, e focou a sua atenção em Neji.

- Ah, isto? É só um talismã que comprei. Bem fraquinho, do género piada. É fácil de evitar … a não ser que você esteja distraído, pensando que ninguém dos seus amigos vai atacá-lo. – Neji não conseguiu conter a raiva.

- VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO? Isso tudo foi causado por um talismã e você usa _outro_? – Kiba tremeu, ninguém gostava de enfrentar da fúria de um Hyuuga… pelo menos os que sobreviveram não ficaram em boas condições.

- Tenha calma… esse talismã cria um buraco para ... Esse está programado para guiar até… bom, não tenho a certeza. Qualquer coisa como um tempo e espaço diferentes... como noutra dimensão, sabe?

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE?! – Neji o olha, quase tendo um enfarte.

- Eh, isso não vai resolver nada. – Naruto falou enquanto os outros o olharam.

- Desde quando você pensa coerentemente? – Ino olhou-o e Kiba interrompeu-a.

- Ow, essa é uma palavra grande para você.

- Não tão grande como o murro que eu vou lhe dar se você não fechar o bico. – Naruto sorriu.

- Ah, sem a presença do Sasuke, eu penso bem. Haha. Bem feito que ele tenha ficado perdido só. – Os outros voltaram a se entreolhar e Kiba decidiu falar.

- Uh, a Sakura está com ele. – Naruto continuou sorrindo.

3

2

1

0...

- O QUÊÊÊ? – pega Kiba pelo colarinho. – É BOM QUE VOCÊ ARRANJE UMA FORMA DE OS TIRAR DE ALI, JÁ!

- Hey, calma! É só -- - Naruto o atingiu, deixando Kiba inconsciente.

- Você sabe que ele devia saber como os tirar de lá, certo? – Neji falou e o outro encolheu os ombros.

- Naruto-kunnnnnnnn! – Hinata chegou correndo enquanto os meninos se entreolharam.

- Hinata, você devia estar a organizar o baile.

- Ah, eu sei Neji-kun. Mas a Tsunade-sama disse que era pa vir ter com vocês e que você ia entender.

- Oh, não. Eles estão com problemas.

- AH! Eles vão destruir o meu baile. – Ino gritou, apavorada.

- Uh, okay … eu e a Ino vamos ajudar e vocês tentam acordar o Kiba e encontrar uma forma para ajudar todo o resto. Voltamos logo! – Ino e Neji saíram correndo. Depois de uns segundos Hinata falou.

- Entãooo … quer controlar o mundo?

- Ah, não … - Naruto murmurou.

* * *

**Com os enclausurados…**

- E o nome do limão era ... - pausa dramática - BILL! – Chouji falava a Kakashi e a Shika… numa espécie de confissão.

- Hm … interessante.

- Shikamaru. – Shino chamou, rodeado das suas borboletas.

- Se eu o ignorar, você vai embora? – Shika continuou com atenção nos seus exercícios.

- Hm … - pensa por momentos - ... Não.

- Diga.

- O Chouji está roubando a estrela de Natal… de novo. – Shino falou, pouco interessado, a Shika, enquanto o outro continuava nas suas flexões.

- Me diga algo que eu não saiba. – Shino encolheu os ombros e falou.

- A árvore está pegando fogo.

- O quê? – Shika olhou Shino enquanto este apontava a árvore.

- A árvore está ardendo.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Shika se levantou correndo e foi até à árvore … por essa altura o Gai-sensei já tinha apagado o fogo. – Eu não olho por … - olha relógio – duas horas e vocês destroem tudo! – Tenten olhou Lee.

- Diga isso ao senhor esquizofrénico.

- Eu não sou esquizofrénico! – Lee falou, irado. – As vozes na minha cabeça dizem que eu sou perfeitamente são… - um sorriso maléfico tomou conta de Lee – E que eu devo pegar fogo a tudo! HUAHUAHAA! – Tenten bateu em Lee, deixando-o inconsciente.

- Idiota … - Tenten suspirou em coro com Shika.

- Bom, vamos precisar de outra árvore. – Tsunade olhou Shika.

- Nós não temos outra árvore. Usamos essa … e mudamos os enfeites. – Shika pegou papel dourado.

- Ótimo. Sempre foi o meu sonho cortar estrelinhas. – Nesse momento, alguém abriu a porta.

- CHEGUEI! – Ino gritou e olhou a árvore. – OH MEU DEUS, O QUÊ QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? Eu não posso ter uma árvore chamuscada no meu baile! – Os outros se entreolharam enquanto Neji tentava entrar discretamente.

- Neji! – Tenten gritou, correndo atrás dele, acompanhada por Lee.

- _E lá se foi a descrição … _- Tenten o abraçou e os seus olhos começaram a mudar de novo enquanto Lee falava sobre o fogo.

- E havia tantoooo fumo!

- Quem me dera que morressem asfixiados ... - Neji murmurou, mas todo o mundo ouviu.

- O quê? - olharam chocados.

- Err ... eu estava brincando.

- Brincando?!

- Sim ...

- Você brinca? – Tenten falou, escandalizada. Neji olhou em volta.

- Uh, eu tenho que … bem … voltar! É isso. Cuide da Ino! – Sai correndo. Tenten suspira.

- Ah, tudooo sobre a Ino.


	12. Preferindo a floresta infernal a casa

**Introdução:** Décimo segundo capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviews Marin-chan, Pseu-san, Vi-chan, Ayu-chan, Thais-chan, Kad-chan, Marcel e Yu-chan!

**Nota:** Como alguns de vocês sabem, eu escrevo sempre a fic dois capítulos antes de postar, eu acabei agora o capítulo 14; no capítulo 15 vai estar o desenlace da fic, em princípiu, (sem contar com o/os capítulo/s do baile) e eu non sei se vocês vão considerar o fim satisfatório e.e'  
Caso seja muito ruim e já esperado, eu faço outro fim n.n ... só avisando e.e'

**

* * *

**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 12 **– **Preferindo a floresta infernal a casa**

**1 hora depois … **

- Maldita … floresta … do … inferno! – Sasuke falava enquanto ia afastando plantas do caminho.

- Não é tão mau assim … - Sakura olhou em volta, admirando a paisagem noturna.

- O quê??? – Sasuke praticamente gritou no ouvido de Sakura. Ela o olhou.

- Eu não estou dizendo que faria uma casa de Verão aqui. Mas as árvores são muito agradáveis. – Ele suspirou e murmurou.

- Brilhante … pura e simplesmente: brilhante. - Pouco depois, Sasuke decidiu falar de novo.

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa desse livro sobre o talismã?

- Hm … uh … mais ou menos. – Ele parou e a encarou, falando num tom ríspido e erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Mais ou menos? – Sakura começou a suar.

- Sasuke-kun, eh … bem … - Sasuke cruzou os braços.

- Fale.

- Hm, bem … - sussurra – nunca ninguém sobreviveu.

- O quê?

- Nunca ninguém sobreviveu. – Sakura falou num tom mais alto. Ele se virou e continuou andando.

- Universo, porquê que você me odeia?

* * *

**Com Naruto, Hinata e Kiba… **

- Naruto-kun, o quê que se passa aqui? – O loiro olhou-a, deixando de tentar acordar Kiba.

- Hm? – Hinata respirou fundo.

- Porquê que está todo o mundo frenético e porquê que o Kiba está em consciente e o meu primo está correndo para todo o lado?

- Uh … - Ele pensou por momentos. – Estamos … todos … ocupados com o baile!

- Até quando você vai me mentir? – Hinata falou baixinho, perdendo a esperança de que o Naruto fosse honesto com ela.

- Até sábado. – Naruto falou, levando uma bofetada nas costas, do Neji que tinha acabado de chegar. - O quê que foi? – Os Hyuugas suspiraram.

- Já conseguiu acordá-lo? – Neji perguntou, olhando sobre o ombro de Naruto.

- Nhaa … - Naruto perdeu a paciência. – Pronto! Vamos fazer isso à minha maneira!

- E essa maneira é … ? – Neji perguntou, mesmo com medo da resposta.

- Eu vou buscá-los e trazê-los de volta! – Os Hyuugas entreolharam-se, Neji falou primeiro.

- Isso não é boa ideia. É melhor esperarmos pelo Kiba, não? – enquanto isso, Hinata olhava os meninos, perdida na história.

- Eu não quero nem saber! Eu não vou deixar a Sakura-chan sozinha com ele nem mais um minuto!

- Você nem sabe para onde vai. – Neji falou, enquanto o Naruto se preparava para utilizar o talismã.

- Isso nunca me impediu antes! – O outro ergueu de novo a sobrancelha.

- Ou eu estou errado: o que nunca, nunca aconteceu. Ou isso não vai resultar. – Naruto se aproximou do talismã.

- Não importa, eu – - AHHHHHHH! – Naruto gritou e uma enorme luz apareceu. Neji olhou em volta e notou que estavam apenas ele e Kiba lá.

- Oww … - Kiba falou, colocando a mão na cabeça enquanto se levantava. – Uh, eu vou ficar na cama uma semana. – sorri. – Possivelmente acompanhado. – Neji lhe deu um murro no braço para deixar de ser pervertido. – AU! Não faça isso Neji!

- A minha prima e o burro do namorado dela desapareceram. Explique.

- Ah, o talismã só leva duas pessoas de cada vez … de sexos diferentes.

- Para o mesmo lugar?

- Uh, não sei! – Kiba se encolheu logo depois de ter falado. Neji suspirou.

- Você nem vale o meu tempo. Temos que os tirar dali, como?

- Uh … eu não faço ideia. – Neji pegou Kiba pelo colarinho. – Mas eu sei que eles voltam pouco tempo depois!

* * *

**Com os enclausurados…**

- Como é que isso aconteceu? – Todos se entreolharam.

- Não pergunte. – Shika falou a Ino.

- Uh! Eu vou no quarto experimentar o meu vestido para o baile. É bom que quando eu chegue isso esteja tudo de volta ao normal!

- Você deixou o vestido aqui? – Tenten perguntou.

- SIM! Não quer que eu deixe a minha mãe ver um vestido daquele preço em casa!

- Uh … certo. – Tenten falou, indo cortar as suas próprias estrelinhas.

- Entãooo ... grandes planos para o baile? – Shino falou, a uma muito irada Tenten.

- Uh? Que raio de pergunta é essa?

- Eu estava só a tentar fazer uma conversa!

- Nós já nos conhecemos à anos. É simples: Nós não conversamos. – Tenten quase gritou, atirando várias estrelinhas para ele. – Eu estou farta desse maldito salão, dessa condenada árvore e destas estúpidas estrelas!

- AHHHHHHHH!

- Uh? – Tenten entrou correndo num quarto, devido aos gritos de Ino.

- O quê que aconteceu? Cadê o monstro? Ninja? – Ela tirou uma shuriken e olhou em volta, encontrando Ino junto do espelho.

- A anca perfeita tem ... mais dois milímetros!

- Oh, Deus. – Tenten suspirou e largou a arma. - Querida, você é completamente anorética.

- Eu estou gorda! – Ino gritou de novo.

- Você parece um ET.

- A minha vida terminou!

- Você vive sub nutrida. – Tenten saiu do quarto.

* * *

**Com Sakura e Sasuke…**

- Nós não vamos chegar a lado nenhum assim. – Sasuke falou, se encostando contra uma árvore. Sakura se sentou ao lado dele.

- Eu nunca me senti tão cansada.

- Falta de chakra… - Sasuke falou, recuperando o folgo. – Isso é muito estranho.

- Nós nunca vamos sobreviver.

- Ow, disparate. Você só está dizendo isso porque ainda ninguém o fez. – Sasuke falou, sarcástico, enquanto tentava fazer fogo para acender a fogueira. – Era só mesmo isso que faltava. – Ele falou, se apercebendo que não conseguia nem utilizar o sharigan. – Por isso a falta enorme de chakra.

- Ah, não! Estou morta de cansaço e nem podemos fazer nada? – Sakura falou, desconsolada.

- Somos pessoas normais agora … - Sasuke olhou em volta. – Temos mesmo que sair daqui. – Sakura assentiu.

- Hm … - Ela murmurou, cada vez mais exausta.

- Dê graças a Deus que eu consigo fazer de outra forma … e que não está com o Naruto. – Sakura suspirou.

- É. Ele deve estar comendo ramen por essa hora.

* * *

**Com Naruto e Hinata…**

- SOCORRO! – Naruto gritou no meio da mesma floresta. – Uh, e lá se foi o plano de ajudá-los a sair daqui. Me lembre de nunca mais escutar o seu primo.

- Mas foi você que -- - Hinata foi interrompida pelo Naruto que falou mais alto e repetiu.

- Nunca mais escutar o seu primo! – Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. Naruto sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Ótimo. – olha em volta. – Eles não estão mesmo por aqui … devem ter ido procurar uma saída.

- Uh, Naruto … - Ela tocou o ombro dele, olhando assustada para algo. Ele a olhou.

- Hm? – Hinata apontou uma enorme sombra na parede ao lado deles.

- A-aquilo.

- Ah, nada que não se possa vencer facilmente com - - – Naruto olhou para si mesmo e para os seus não existentes duplos.

- O quê que aconteceu?

- Não funciona!

- Como não funciona?

- Eu não consigo usar nada! – Naruto falou, ainda tentando. - Ah, não! – Naruto olhou-a. – Tente o Byakugan! – Hinata tentou e nada aconteceu. – Uh… lindo bichinho. – Naruto falou, olhando a sombra que se aproximava cada vez mais deles…

- Gatinho fofo! – A sombra do tigre começou a avançar mais depressa e enquanto Hinata bloqueava, Naruto pegou a mão dela e arrastou-a para a montanha.

* * *

**Com os enclausurados…**

- Pronto. – Shika falou, satisfeito, enquanto olhava a árvore. – Agora só falta … a estrela. – Olha Chouji e tira a estrela maior da mão dele, para colocar no topo.

- Por favor tome bem conta dela, eu estou muito ligado a essa menina. – Chouji falou, entregando a estrela a Shikamaru.

- Sim, eu vou tomar bem conta dela e mostrar a sua fotografia todos os natais, feliz? – Shika falou, enquanto se dirigia à recém-refeita àrvore. – Perfeito. – olha o resto do grupinho. – SE ALGUÉM TOCA NESSA ÁRVORE NÃO VOLTA A VER A LUZ DO DIA! – Os outros assentiram e Ino falou.

- Bem, agora a música … - olha Shino que estava carregando um monte de caixas. – Você! – aponta – Faça algo de útil e arranje música, você nunca trabalha.

- Eu estou trabalhando que nem um condenado! – Shino gritou, largando as caixas, até as borboletas estavam cansadas.

- Bom, querido, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! – Shino murmurou uma maldição e continuou andando, deixando rosas negras pelo caminho. De repente, ouve-se um enorma 'crash'.

- Eu espero que isso não tenha sido parte do equipamento de música! – Ino falou, sem se virar. Shino corou.

- Eh, quase … tipo, era.

- Você está quase, tipo, morto. – Ino falou, perseguindo-o por todo o salão. Kakashi se recostou numa cadeira.

- Quer dor de cabeça …

* * *

**Com Sakura e Sasuke…**

- SOCORRO! – Sakura e Sasuke se levantaram rapidamente.

- Aquilo parecia mesmo … - Sakura começou.

- O baka. – Sasuke falou, se levantando e seguindo em direcção da voz.

- Temos que encontrá-lo! Ele pode estar em apuros.

- Conhecendo-o, ele _está _em apuros.

* * *

**Com Naruto e Hinata…**

Naruto e Hinata corriam pela montanha até que ele encontrou uma árvore ampla para se esconderem. Estavam lá a dez minutos, sem sinal de tigre.

- Na-Naruto-kun, eu estou tentando dizer-lhe uma coisa à já algum tempo, mas não sei como dizê-lo.

- Nós somos quase adultos e estamos prestes a morrer uma morte torturosa, por isso: vá em frente! – Naruto sorriu e Hinata ganhou confiança.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Ow, você também é uma amiga muito especial para mim. – Hinata o olhou.

- Não … eu gosto GOSTO mesmo. – Hinata encarou o chão. E Naruto voltou a falar.

- Claro que gosta. É uma amizade duradoura. – Isso rebentou as linhas de paciência de Hinata.

- EU O AMO! – Naruto sorriu de novo.

- Claro que você --- - pensa por uns momentos. – VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Naruto falou tão alto que atraiu logo a atenção da sombra gigante. Ambos voltaram a correr.

* * *

**Com Naruto e Hinata…**

Naruto e Hinata continuavam a correr até que chegaram ao topo da montanha, que era na verdade … um vulcão. Ele olhou para trás encontrando a sombra do tigre e para a frente, onde uma enorme ponte velha, estava sobre a lava.

- Uh, típico.

- Venha Naruto! – Hinata falou, na ponte.

- Uh, não me parece. – Naruto falou, olhando toda a lava.

- Você tem medo das alturas? – Hinata olhou-o, estendendo a mão.

- Ow, eu? Claro que não. Visto que eu estou andando sobre um chão desmoronando por cima de um lago de LAVA! Mas, claro que não.

- Naruto-kun, confie em mim. – Hinata lhe estendeu a mão de novo. O loiro engoliu em seco e pegou a mão dela, começando a correr sobre a ponte. – Naruto tenha cuidado! – Hinata falava mas ele continuou correndo até alcançar o final da ponte.

- Phiu, pensei que nós nunca íamos conseguir. – Nesse momento, a parte em que eles estavam de pé, desmoronou. – AHHHHHHHH!


	13. Miau?

**Introdução: **Décimo terceiro capítulo! Obrigada pelos reviews Vi-chan, Ayu-chan, Thais-chan, Yu-chan, Pseu-san, Mada-chan, Agatha, Carol, Kad-chan e Mari.

**Nota:** Hm ... pensando de novo, aumentei um poquin a fic ... que deve passar aos 16 capítulos sem o baile e.e' (eu sempre me engano nessas coisas). Ah, e: **100 REVIEWS!** n.n (okay, 101 reviews/dálmatas)

**

* * *

**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 13 – Miau...**

**Continuação …**

- Hunf, você e a sua grande boca. – Alguém falou. Naruto abriu os olhos e viu lava por debaixo dele.

- AHHH! – pausa – Espere, eu estou vivo? – Olha para cima e vê Sasuke o agarrando-o pela mão e Sakura puxando Hinata, já quase em terra firme.

- Hm, infelizmente. – Sasuke falou, puxando-o para cima.

- AH, obrigada Sasuke!

- Hm … - Ele respondeu, monótono. – Posso saber porquê que vocês se decidiram colocar em cima de uma ponte a desmoronar sobre um poço de lava?

- Estávamos a ser perseguidos por um tigre gigante! – Hinata assentiu e o outro casal se entreolhou, Sakura falou.

- Tigre gigante?

- SIM! Enorme, rugia muito e cuspia fogo! Se você lhe olhasse nos olhos podia roubar a sua alma! – Todos o olharam… ele estava claramente exagerando para impressionar Sasuke. Sasuke sorriu e apontou um gato minúsculo no chão.

- Aquele? – Naruto olhou também.

- Uhh … parece, mas o outro era bem maior! – Sasuke se baixou e pegou o gatinho pequeno nas mãos.

- Hm, aí está você. Bolinha felpuda demoníaca. – As meninas riram e o loiro as olhou.

- Não tem piada. – Sakura congelou com medo do 'homem'assustador.

* * *

**Com os outros…**

- AH! Isso sim, é a isto que eu chamo música! – Ino falou logo depois de Shino ter acabado de colocar tudo no lugar e ter ligado para experimentar e resolver eventuais problemas.

- O quê? – Tenten gritou, tapando os ouvidos com o som ensurdecedor.

- É a isto que eu chamo música! – Ino repetiu mais alto.

- AH! Eu chamo berraria, mas você é que sabe. – Chouji falou, tentando se equilibrar ainda.

- Wow, isto vai ser um baile ou um concerto de metal? – Kakashi gritou, tapando também os ouvidos.

- Um baile! – Ino gritou, indignada.

- Ah, nesse caso… - pausa. - o baile vai ser um fiasco. – O monge disse e saiu para rezar … de novo. Ino se virou para Tenten.

- Tenten!

- Hm? – Ela a olhou, já com dor de cabeça do som.

- Você tem que salvar o meu baile! – Tenten suspirou.

- Querida, não há muito que eu possa fazer.

- Eu só queria um baile! – Ino falou, olhando com raiva a luz gigante e azul, sobre ela. – Nem aquela porcaria ilumina tudo!

- _coff _E o Bush só queria justiça. – Shino falou e depois fugiu quando Ino lhe deu um olhar assustador. Tenten tocou o ombro da amiga. - O seu baile vai ser lindo, vai ver. – Ino a olhou e sorriu de volta. - Todo mundo! – Tenten chamou. – Temos um baile para organizar. Shika olhou-a.

- Nós não temos nada para organizar o baile.

- Não? – Ela sorriu. – A música está … uh, estranha. Precisamos de mais luz e a árvore precisa ser melhorada e o resto … é simples. Shika, corra e tire todos os lençóis de todos os quartos daqui e também as cortinas negras. Shino, trate da música. Kakashi-sensei, deixe de rezar e busque armas com o Gai-sensei. Chouji, você tem muitas estrelinhas para cortar. Ino, nós vamos cortar almofadas.

* * *

**3 horas depois…**

O salão de baile estava completo. Praticamente coberto de lençóis brancos e kunais colocadas estrategicamente para refletir a luz para todo o salão. As mesas tinham toalhas negras e velas no topo, com estrelas douradas espalhadas por cima. Haviam imensas penas também, no chão, que davam um ar angelical a todo o local.

No fundo, estava um palco de karaoke, perto do sistema de som.

- Waw … - Era a única coisa que Ino tinha dito desde que Tenten lhe tinha apresentado o salão de baile. – Parece … - Tenten sorriu.

- Uma noite de luar?

- Sim …

- Excelente. É isso que é suposto ser. E quem é que não tem gosto feminino? – A menina falou, sorrindo por se ter vingado de quem não a queria organizando o baile.

- Mas … isso não era suposto ser um baile de natal? – Tenten suspirou.

- Sim, mas depois de tudo isso eu precisava de um ambiente sereno. – Ela sorriu e olhou Ino. – E sempre lembra a neve e anjos! – Ino olha pela janela com cortinas brancas, entreaberta.

- E parece que vai chover.

- Hm, perfeito para o clima. – Chouji entrou, segurando azevinhos.

- Au, au, au! – Ele falava enquanto se picava nas folhas. Shika chegou perto dele.

- Eu ponho isso.

* * *

**Com Neji e Kiba…**

Eram cinco da madrugada de sexta-feira.

- Nós já estamos à espera à horas. – Neji falou, se recostando contra a árvore. – Você disse que eles vinham depressa.

- Bom, depressa … não quebrando recordes.

- Hm … - suspira. – Eu odeio essa semana.

- Podia ser pior ... – Kiba começou.

- Não diga --- - Neji ia falar mas …

- Podia estar chovendo. – Uma colossal tempestade começa de repente, com aguaceiros enormes.

- ... nada. – Neji acabou a frase e olhou Kiba. - Eu cada vez o odeio mais.

- Hehe. Não foi tudo por minha culpa.

- Sim, mas se continua a ser assim posso apostar que você também não tem razão em relação aos efeitos temporários.

- Você sempre pode ligar para a biblioteca e perguntar. – Neji o olhou.

- Finalmente você teve uma ideia útil.

* * *

**Na biblioteca…**

- Biblioteca de Konoha, fala o bibliotecário Lee, como posso ajudá-lo? – Uma voz falou do outro lado. Uma voz muito familiar.

- Lee? – Neji perguntou, achando estranho.

- Sim! – Lee gritou. – Neji?

- Sim … - Neji murmurou.

- O quê que você deseja da nobre biblioteca e deste humilde bibliotecário?

- Uh … - Ele pensou por uns momentos, o Lee não era de confiança. – Não tem mais ninguém por aí?

- Hm? – Lee olha em volta. – Não. Porquê?

- Uh, formidável… - Neji suspirou. – Lee, preste atenção. Eu quero que você procure um livro sobre talismãs, um livro que seja muito completo!

- Livro, talismãs, completo. Okay. – Lee falou, pensando em desligar o telefone.

- NÃO DESLIGUE!

- Hm?

- Eu quero que você descreva uma coisa nesse livro. – Neji falou.

- Oh, tudo bem. – uns momentos depois de ter começado a procurar, Lee falou de novo. – Então… como vai?

- Já tive melhores dias. – Neji murmurou.

- Também eu! – O outro falou, entusiasmado. – Agora estão sempre a me acontecer coisas ruins. Eu acho que tenho má sorte ou assim.

- Você não tem má sorte. – Neji falou para si mesmo. - A razão pela qual coisas ruins lhe acontecem é porque você é um idiota.

- AHAH! Talismãs! – Lee gritou, tirando um livro da prateleira. O outro suspirou de alívio.

- Agora, procure nos talismãs de dimensões, um talismã triangular. – Pouco depois, Lee falou.

- Uh, Neji…

- Hn?

- Eu acho que nós temos um problema. – Lee encontrou 170 talismãs de dimensões com formas triangulares.

- Uh … é vermelho. Ajuda?

- Ah, sim! – pausa. – Reduz a busca a 95 talismãs. – Neji suspirou.

- Lee, você vai ter que trazer o livro até aqui, percebeu?

- Sim, mas eu não posso abandonar a minha biblioteca! – Lee quase gritou.

- LEE, EU ESTOU FARTO DESSE NEGÓCIO! VOCÊ VAI ARRASTAR O SEU RABO ATÉ AO JARDIM E DEPRESSA! ENTENDEU? – Lee afastou o telefone do ouvido.

- Não precisa ser tão ---

- JÁ, LEE!

- Okay, okay! – Lee cochichou umas maldições e seguiu em direcção do jardim.

* * *

**Com Neji e Kiba…**

- Cheguei! – Lee gritou. Neji correu para perto dele enquanto Lee abria os braços. O outro lhe tirou o livro e voltou para Kiba. Lee resmungou mas foi ignorado.

- 95 talismãs … não vai ser fácil. – Neji falou, se sentando.

- Ah, vai ser sim!

* * *

**2 horas depois …**

- Finalmente! – Kiba gritou e deitou-se no chão. Neji sorriu e olhou a descrição.

- Talismã Eto. – Vira a página. – 'O talismã fraco, que resiste apenas por um mês. Produz uma espécie de portal que conduz a outro espaço e tempo em si mesmo.' – salta várias partes. – 'Para produzir o efeito oposto ao inicial, deve ser tocado por três homens. Já que contraria o conceito inicial de sexos opostos e apenas duas pessoas.' – Neji fechou o livrou e suspirou de alívio. Kiba sorriu também.

- Lee nos ajude a -- - Neji foi interrompido por uma visão … estranha. – Me diga que ele não está comendo relva.

- Ele não está comendo relva. –Kiba falou. Neji suspirou e olhou Lee de novo.

- Ele está comendo relva não está?

- Está sim.

- Hm … - Neji se aproximou de Lee. – Largue isso. – O outro o olhou.

- MOOO!

- Lee … - Neji pegou a mão de Lee que continuava mugindo e Kiba tocou também no talismã. – Vamos apenas esperar que isto resulte.

* * *

**Com os dois casais…**

- Não tem piada! – Naruto repetia ao incessante riso de Sakura que já se tinha esquecido do fator 'homem'. Eles estavam sentados ao lado do vulcão à espera que as meninas se recompusessem da piada. Sasuke continuava com gatinho bem aconchegado no ombro dele.

- Hnf … - O próprio Sasuke estava se aguentando muito bem para não rir. Naruto olhou-o, quase implorando.

- Sasuke! Faça com elas parem!

- Não. – Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

- Oh, vá lá! Eu nunca lhe peço nada.

- Você passa a vida a me pedir favores. – Sasuke falou, dizendo o óbvio.

- Okay, então mais um não vai fazer diferença! – Ele suspirou e olhou as meninas.

- Pode não ter sido esse gato que ele viu. – Elas congelaram de medo e olharam Sasuke que estava olhando o loiro. – Agora você pode rir delas.

- Uh? – pausa. - HAHAHA! Vocês acreditaram nele! HAHA! Depois eu é que ---AHHHHHHHH! – A luz branca colossal apareceu de novo.


	14. A explosão desesperada

**Introdução:** Décimo quarto capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews Pseu-san, Yu-chan, Ayu-chan, Agatha, Mari-chan, Vi-chan, Thais-chan, Kad-chan, Luamy e Neko-chan.

**Nota:** Como todo o mundo pergunta sobre casais, o próximo capítulo tem NejixTenten e o último tem hints de todos os casais (no baile ainda mais).

**

* * *

**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 14 – Explosão desesperada**

Todos os 'prisioneiros' estavam espalhados pelo salão, sem nada para fazer. Eram nove da manhã de sexta e ninguém lhes tinha comunicado nada desde que tinham acabado de preparar o salão. Tenten respirou fundo.

- Alguma coisa se está passando aqui. - Shika concordou, parando de saltar a corda.

- Eu acho que eles se esqueceram de nós.

- A culpa é do Neji! – Tenten falou, se levantando. Shika a olhou.

- Você não sabe isso.

- Bem, ele é que nos deixou aqui. – Todos concordaram de novo e Ino interferiu.

- Devíamos arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui! – Sai correndo mas chega à porta e não consegue abrir, nem janelas …

- Você tentou sair? – Shino falou a Ino.

- Sim. – Ela falou, se sentando.

- Mas não conseguiu?

- Obviamente. – Ela o olhou de lado.

- Bom, parece que nós vamos ter que tentar também. – Todos se levantaram e foram até à porta.

- Psiu! – Alguém chamou Tenten.

- Hm? - Ela olhou à sua volta, Shino a olhou.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Eu podia jurar que tinha ouvido algo … - Ela falou, encolhendo os ombros.

- Psiu! – Tenten se voltou, irada, e encarou Ino.

- AH, Ino!

- Chegue aqui, Tenten. – Ino pegou a mão de Tenten e indicou-lhe a janela.

- O quê que você está fazendo?

- Estou preparando o nosso bilhete de saída.

- Você tem um plano?

- Por favor, eu não tenho planos. Eu tenho esquemas.

- Você vai explodir a janela? – Ino assentiu e sorriu, orgulhosa.

- Sim! – Tenten ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Mas isso não é perigoso?

- Precisamente.

- Precisamente o quê?

- Precisamente por isso é que não pode contar a ninguém. E depois os outros vêm a janela partida e saem correndo. Perfeito não é? – Tenten olhou em volta.

- Uh … sim… eu acho. – Ino sorriu de novo e continuou o seu trabalho.

– Eu também acho.

- Hey, o quê que vocês estão fazendo? – Shika falou, olhando as meninas. Ino suspirou e encolheu os ombros.

- Vocês iam ter que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde …

* * *

**De volta …**

- Resultou! – Kiba falou.

- Bem, isso é uma mudança do habitual. – Os outros se levantaram.

- Wow, a isso é que eu chamo uma viagem. – Naruto falou. Sasuke largou o gatinho (A/n: nha, sim … ele veio xD) nos braços de Sakura e pegou Kiba pelo colarinho.

- Eu … vou … matá-lo!

- Você não me pode matar! Eu sou um membro importante da equipe.

- Oww … - Sasuke pára um momento, Kiba sorri orgulhoso. - Nesse caso você vai passar a ser um importante membro MORTO da equipe.

- Credo, calma! É só um talismã inofensivo.

- INOFENSIVO? EU LHE MOSTRO INOFENSIVO!

- Ah! Mas esse não era o talismã que eu tinha visto! É parecido mas mais … fraco. – Sakura falou e Sasuke olhou-a de lado.

- Uh, okay. Minha culpa! – Ela disse, tremendo e erguendo os braços, escondendo-se atrás de Hinata.

- O que importa é que vocês estão de volta. – Neji falou, separando-os.

* * *

**5 minutos depois …**

- Uh, esse plano é absolutamente patético e desesperado. – Kakashi falou e o resto do grupo assentiu. Shino pensou por momentos.

- Bom, nós estamos desesperados. – Shika interferiu depois.

- E o Lee é patético.

- Hm, okay. – Kakashi falou.

- Por falar nele, onde é que ele foi? – Tenten disse, olhando em volta.

- Da última vez que o vi ele estava cantando ópera no banheiro. – Chouji falou, tentando abrir todos os armários em busca de bebida. Todos começaram a fazer os preparativos para a saída até que ouviram alguém batendo na porta.

- Hey, já acabaram? – Tsunade chamou do outro lado. Todos se entreolharam e Shika falou.

- Podíamos exigir que ela nos tirasse daqui. – Olham explosivos. Tenten treme.

- Se ela vê isso nós nunca mais saímos é da prisão. – Shika aponta Chouji.

- Distraia.

- Uh … okay. Mas como é que eu faço isso?

- Improvise. – Chouji foi colocado na rua e encarou uma muito irada hokage.

- Ah! Tsunade-sama! Como está? – Tsunade ergueu a sobrancelha e o olhou.

- O que você fez dessa vez?

- Eu não fiz nada! – Chouji falou, parecendo escandalizado. Ouve-se uma enorme explosão na sala e a hokage o olha. - Ultimamente …

- Mas o quê que … - Shika abriu a porta de relance e olhou Chouji.

- Entre! – olha hokage. – Ah, hokage-sama! Não se preocupe, nós não explodimos a janela para podermos escapar. – A hokage o olhou, estupefacta. Shika ia saindo mas a olhou de novo. – AH, e concerte a janela antes do baile por favor! – Sai correndo.

* * *

**Com o resto …**

- Au ... dor de cabeça ... au! – Kiba falava, segurando a sua cabeça com dores do golpe de Naruto.

- Não se preocupe. É só o seu cérebro tentando perceber como você pode ser tão estúpido. – Sasuke falou, ainda enfurecido.

- Concentrem-se numa forma de impedir um desastre ainda pior. – Neji interferiu.

- Eu não estou percebendo nada. – Kiba falou. Ele, tal como Hinata e Sakura, não sabia realmente o que se estava passando.

- Não tem que saber. – Sasuke murmurou.

- Só tem que pensar numa forma de fazer a Ino infeliz. – Naruto falou.

- Mas porquê?

- Porque sim! – Todos falaram... bom, gritaram. O silêncio instalou-se. Sasuke suspirou e relembrou tudo.

- Nós estamos num meio de um jardim depois de ficarmos quase toda a noite perdidos no meio do nada porque queríamos fazer uma menina infeliz para impedir o apocalipse.

- Eu tenho um plano! – Kiba se levantou e interferiu.

- E acreditem ou não, há um lugar pior... – Sasuke falou, se recostando no banco de jardim.

- Vamos matar a família dela, pegar fogo na casa, destruir a loja, separar a equipe dela e humilhá-la no meio da vila! – Todos o olharam, chocados.

- Okay, nós estamos procurando algo menos drástico. – Sakura falou baixinho, com medo dos homens, e Kiba a ignorou.

- AH! – Kiba ergueu o punho e olhou Neji. – Eles têm um moral da fama para essas ideias?

- Sim, se chama prisão. – Neji falou, pouco interessado. Pouco depois, alguém quebrou o silêncio.

- Uh … e-eu tenho um ideia. – Hinata falou, baixinho. Todos a olharam. – A Ino-chan sempre falou que tinha muito medo de ser sequestrada. – Todos se entreolharam e olharam de novo. Naruto saltou e abraçou.

- HINATA-CHAN! VOCÊ É UM GÉNIO! – Ele gritou, abraçando-a. Depois olhou Neji. – Pfff … e eles dizem que_ você _é o prodígio dos Hyuuga. – Neji ignorou-o, tentando interromper e Hinata continuou corando intensamente.

- E como vamos fazer isso?

- A Sakura faz uma reunião feminina, nós chegamos lá na casa dela e tiramos a Ino do quarto de Sakura, fingimos sequestrá-la e depois nós ... – Sasuke parou por ali. Kiba o olhou.

- Você só pensou até aí não foi?

- Uh, basicamente. – Ele falou, se levantando e olhando Sakura. – Sabe o que tem a fazer. – Olha Hinata. – Você vai ter que ajudar. – Ambas concordaram e se levantaram. Nesse momento, várias pessoas chegaram correndo. Tenten se aproximou de Neji e lhe deu um tapa.

- Você nos deixou lá quase um dia inteiro sem comida nem água!

- Eh! Tem sorte de nós estarmos vivos. – Chouji falou, tentando se equilibrar.

- Sorte? – Neji ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto esfregava a bochecha dorida. Tenten lhe lançou um olhar cruel que rapidamente mudou para luxúria. – Ah, sim. Muita sorte. – Silêncio com Tenten tentando rasgar as roupas de Neji … até Sasuke dar uma cotovelada em Sakura que estava momentaneamente congelada de medo do sexo masculino.

- Ow, sim. Eh, meninas!

- Vocês têm uma festa de pijama na casa da Sakura! – Naruto falou, sorrindo. Tenten ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ás nove da manhã? – Todos olharam Naruto.

- Uh, ele queria dizer reunião! Vamos meninas. – Sakura pegou todas e saiu dali com Tenten ainda perguntando se as reuniões não eram supostamente secretas e agarrando a camisa de Neji. Sasuke suspirou e olhou os meninos.

- Vocês vêm connosco.

* * *

**Duas horas depois, na casa de Sakura…**

- Sakura, largue esse gato. – Ino falou, olhando o bichinho que fazia questão de arranhar almofadas. Sakura sorriu.

- Ow, deixe o Sasuke-júnior! – A outra menina ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Sasuke-júnior? – Sakura entregou o gatinho a Hinata que parecia abatida.

- Sim. – Hinata sorriu para o gatinho e depois voltou a ficar melancólica. Tenten tocou o ombro dela.

- O quê que se passa? – Depois de dez minutos explicando a confissão…- E ele a ignorou completamente? – Tenten falou indignada, acerca da confissão de Hinata.

- Bom, no mo-momento não … m-mas depois não falou mais do assunto.

- Ele é mesmo baka. – Sakura suspirou e atirou uma almofada para a parede.

* * *

**Entrando em casa de Sakura…**

- ATCHU! – Naruto espirrou e coçou o nariz. – Hm, alguém está falando mal de mim. – encolhe os ombros. - Alfa, estou entrando na casa, olhe a retaguarda. – Naruto falou, abrindo a janela da casa de Sakura e olhando em volta … falando com ninguém em especial. Ele saltou a janela e olhou o jardim. – Livre e missão bem sucedida, consegui entrar!

- Hem … - Neji limpou a garganta atrás dele e Naruto olhou o grupinho todo, sentado na sala de Sakura.

- Como vocês entraram?

- Pela porta. – Sasuke falou enquanto caminhava pela corredora, até que uma criança se colocou na frente dele. – Quem é você? – O menino ignorou-o.

- Vocês são ladrões ou elfos do papai noel? Se são elfos me deixem um presente, se são ladrões me levem com vocês! – O grupo se entreolhou, Naruto falou.

- Eu acho que ele é o primo da Sakura. – Todos olharam a criança.

- O quê que vocês querem da minha prima?

- Nada. – Shika falou, olhando em volta.

- Eu sei que querem! NÃO ME PODEM MENTIR! – A criança gritou enquanto o grupinho entrava em pânico.

- Cale a boca pirralho! – Naruto tapou a boca dele. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha à criança.

- Eu sei de muita coisa que vocês precisam. - O menino ainda conseguiu falar.

- A sua mãe nunca lhe disse para não falar com estranhos? – O menino encolheu os ombros enquanto Neji trancava-o na sala.

- Agora, vamos ao trabalho. – Shika falou, esfregando as mãos.

* * *

**Com as meninas …**

Ainda revoltadas com o comportamento de Naruto, as meninas decidiram que aquela era uma reunião de emergência.

- Eu não sei o que fazer mais …- Hinata olhou o chão, corando.

- Não é óbvio? – Todas a olharam, perplexas. Ino suspirou. – Será que eu tenho que dizer tudo? Se faça difícil querida! Diga que não o ama.

- M-mas …

- Sem mas! Ele tem que perceber que você não é garantida.

- E-eu não consigo m-mentir. – Hinata corou e olhou o chão de novo.

- Bem, parece que você vai ter que ensinar … - Tenten olhou Ino, sorrindo.

- Ensiná-la a mentir? Você não percebe que a habilidade para mentir é algo que nós já nascemos possuindo? Como o meu nariz perfeito! – Ino apontou o seu nariz.

- Viu? Um ótimo exemplo! – Sakura falou, recebendo um olhar da outra menina.

- Arg … tudo bem. – Ino se sentou na frente de Hinata. - Você tem que ter os pés assentes no chão. Olhe-me nos olhos. Perca toda a sua consciência. Ok, agora o exemplo: você é esperta! Você vai conseguir! – Ino falou, sorridente.

- Obrigada! – Hinata falou de volta, sorrindo também.

- Esse era o exemplo. – A outra menina disse, fazendo com que Hinata ficasse triste de novo. As outras a olharam. – Pronto, mentir parece não ser a opção mais acertada para você mas … - Nesse momento várias pessoas encapuçadas entraram e pegaram Ino que gritava e esperneava. As outras meninas se entreolharam e viram o bando sair.

- Uh, alguém me diz o que foi aquilo? – Tenten falou, olhando as outras duas meninas que pareciam nada surpresas.

* * *

**20 minutos depois: Com os sequestradores…**

Os meninos trancaram Ino na cave da casa de Sasuke, esperando que ela chorasse. Como nada aconteceu, decidiram entrar.

- Okay, você_ teme_ alguma coisa garota? – Naruto falou, já inquieto.

- Ah, Naruto, deixe de se fazer esperto e me desamarre.

- Eh? Mas… - os outros 'membros' entraram e olharam Naruto.

- O quê que você fez? – Neji falou.

- EU? EU NEM ---

- Queridos, para a próxima que me quiserem sequestrar avisem, sim?

- DUH, é chamado 'sequestro' por alguma razão. – Naruto falou, olhando enquanto todos tiravam as máscaras.

- Uh? – Chouji olhou em volta sem perceber.

- Mas… - Shika falou, olhando-a e sendo interrompido por Naruto.

- Como é que você percebeu?

- Simples. Eu notei que era o Shika porque ele corria mais que todo o mundo. Eu notei que era o Naruto porque ele cheira a ramen. Eu notei que era o Neji porque o cabelo cuidado dele escapou da máscara e eu notei que era o Sasuke-kun porque os bíceps perfeitos dele me tocaram. Eu notei que era o Chouji porque ele soluçou e tropeçou vinte vezes pelo caminho. – Os meninos se entreolharam e encararam Ino. – Agora vocês vão me dizer porquê que fizeram isso ou ---- Hey, onde vocês tão indo? – Ino falou enquanto Neji a olhava e atirava de casa de Sasuke.

- A Sakura não vive longe daqui, você chega lá sem problema.

- Mas vocês ainda não me explicaram porquê que eu fui sequestrada em plena luz do dia. – Todos olharam Naruto.

- Uh … bem … uh … nós … - Pensa por momentos, aponta Chouji. – O Chouji estava aborrecido e ele conseguiu nos convencer a sequestrá-la.

- Ele nem consegue estar de pé, quanto mais persuadir alguém.

- Ele … - aponta qualquer coisa por detrás da Ino. – Aquilo é uma foto do Sasuke? – Ino se vira para ver.

- O quê? Não tem nada ali. – Ela se vira de novo e todos os meninos tinham desaparecido. – Ow ... – Suspira e encolhe os ombros. – Melhor voltar.


	15. Os acasos acontecem

**Introdução:** Décimo quinto capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews Pseu-san, Mari, Carol, Juh-chan, Yu-chan, Neko-chan, Vi-chan, Tamy-chan, Gu-chan e Fernanda!

**Nota:** Obrigada pelo review promonorizado Fernanda :3  
Capítulo dedicado a Pseu-san e Kad-chan, com NejixTen! (isso é mais para garantir a minha sobrevivência T.T)  
E o próximo capítulo é o último! (com exeção do baile) Por isso esses dois últimos vão ser um poquinho maiores, té lá! o/

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 15 – Os acasos acontecem**

**Com as meninas …**

Ino escancarou a porta do quarto de Sakura e encontrou as outras meninas jogando cartas.

- Vocês nem vão acreditar no plano idiota dos rapazes! – As outras olharam-na por dois segundos e voltaram ao jogo.

- Alguém tem um dez? – Tenten falou, enquanto Ino as olhava, escandalizada.

- Mas … vocês … nem … - pensa por momentos. – Hey, porquê que vocês não estranharam o sequestro? – As meninas congelaram no lugar. Sakura começou a se levantar lentamente, enquanto Tenten falava.

- Nós … uh…

- Bem, eu tenho que …- Sakura fala e logo depois sai correndo. Hinata começa a apontar para todos os lados.

- Pois, eu também … - sai correndo igualmente.

- E eu … - Tenten começou a falar enquanto se levantava. Ino cruzou os braços e fechou a porta.

- Nem que você fosse procurar a cura para o cancro! - Tenten suava.

- Uh, hm … eu … - aponta para atrás de Ino. – Hey, aquilo é o Sasuke com um ramo de rosas para você? – Ela se virou depressa.

- Sério? – Mas ninguém estava lá e Tenten tinha desaparecido à muito. – Unf, eu sempre caiu nessa.

* * *

**Nas ruas de Konoha, saindo de casa de Sasuke …**

- Quem é que teve essa ideia? – Sasuke murmurou.

- A Hinata! Nem me culpe … - Naruto falou, erguendo as mãos na sua frente.

- Talvez ela estivesse sobre pressão por culpa de alguém. – Sasuke olhou-o de lado.

- Hey! Eu não tenho culpa de ser incrivelmente atraente! – Neji parou e enfrentou-o.

- Oiça o que você está dizendo. – O loiro parou por momentos ouvindo o silêncio.

- ... Não estou ouvindo nada. – Todos os outros se entreolharam.

- Hnf ... o que eu quero dizer é que isso não tem cabimento!

- Porquê? – Neji abriu a boca mas foi interrompido pela chegada da Tsunade.

- Onde é que se meteram? – A hokage nem esperou pela resposta dos meninos. – Eu procurei-vos por todo o lado!

- Nós --- - Neji começou.

- Não interessa agora! Eu só quis dizer que o talismã fica mais poderoso nas últimas horas de uso! – Os meninos se entreolharam.

- O QUÊ?

- Mais poderoso …Como? – Sasuke falou. A hokage respondeu honestamente.

- Mas como no inicio … ou pior. – Todos congelaram por uns momentos, até o Naruto quebrar o silêncio.

- Quanto tempo temos? – A hokage olhou o relógio.

- Meia hora.

- Neji-kunnnnnnnnnnn! – Uma voz chamou ao longe. Os rapazes suaram.

- Ou menos … - A hokage murmurou.

- Uh oh … - Eles se viraram e encararam Tenten.

- Oi Neji! – Eles se entreolharam e viraram-se para Neji, falando em coro.

- Tchau Neji! – Saem correndo. Ele se virou, olhando Tenten.

- Uh, oi Tenten.

- Neji … - Ela sussurrou, aproximando-se. Neji afastou-se.

- Longe, Tenten. – Ela deu mais um passo. – Tenten! Esse é o meu espaço pessoal!

- Hihi! – Ela riu como uma menina de escola e continuou. Uma gota surgiu em Neji.

- O quê que aconteceu aos bons velhos tempos quando você morria de medo de mim? – Ela parou de repente.

- Qual é o problema? – Neji não respondeu. – É o romance, certo? – Ele encontrou uma porta de saída e ia usá-la, nem que fosse para ganhar tempo.

- Uh, sim?

- Haha! Eu sabia! – Tenten sorriu orgulhosa e arrastou Neji pelo braço. – Vamos!

* * *

**Com Naruto e Hinata…**

- Naruto-kun! – O dito menino ficou imóvel por uns segundos, virando-se depois … lentamente, enfrentando Hinata. Ela sorriu. – Eu tenho novos planos! Quer lê-los? – Ela lhe mostrou um monte de folhas e um livro.

- Uh … - Naruto olhou-a. – Você aceita um não como resposta? – Ela sorriu.

- Claro que não! Agora leia isso. – Hinata entregou uma das folhas, que continha um pequeno resumo da 'obra'. Depois de uns momentos, ela falou. – Conseguiu entender tudo?

- Tentei … - Naruto falou, lendo um pouquinho de novo.

- E então? – Ela falou, esperançosa.

- Já pensou em mudar algumas coisinhas? – Ele sugeriu, honestamente. Murmurando para si mesmo, depois. – Como todas as palavras…

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! – Hinata acenou enquanto o menino se aproximava. Ele 'sorriu' nervoso e deu meia volta, tentando sair dali.

- Ow, nem pense! – Naruto puxou-o pelo braço e falou. – A Hinata quer uma opinião sobre o 'trabalho' dela.

- Hm … - Sasuke murmurou enquanto olhava em volta, procurando uma saída rápida.

- E eu acho que você devia dar umas sugestões! Claro que eu tenho ideias melhores mas ... depois eu completo tudo. – Naruto sorriu, orgulhoso, enquanto os outros dois se entreolhavam. Hinata decidiu falar.

- Eh… eu não sei se isso é boa ideia.

- Claro que é! Pergunte ao Sasuke os que as pessoas dizem depois de realizarem as minhas ideias. – Naruto bateu levemente nas costas de Sasuke para incentivá-lo.

- Hm … depende. – Ele fingiu pensar por uns momentos. 'Isso doeu', 'Volte aqui' ou 'Chamem um médico'… - Naruto olhou-o de lado e impediu-o de continuar. Hinata abafou o riso e entregou o livro a Sasuke.

- Pode dar a sua opinião? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto Hinata fazia beicinho. – Por favor? – Sasuke suspirou e pegou o livro, praticamente ao mesmo tempo caminhava e acenava lentamente, saindo dali. Naruto olhou Hinata.

- Eu podia fazer isso!

- Para você eu tenho outro pedido. – Ele tremeu quando Hinata lhe mostrou o fato de coelho.

- Ah, não … de novo não!

- Lembre-se ... 'tudo o que eu quiser por uma semana'.

* * *

**Com Tsunade …**

- Tsunade-sama! Para onde vai? – Shizune gritou, seguindo a hokage a passos apressados.

- Eles não vão conseguir fazer a Ino chorar, eu tenho que interferir com os meus próprios meios! – A aprendiz ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Como assim? – Tsunade abriu a porta da loja de flores, encontrando Ino no balcão.

- Ino!

- Ah, Tsunade-sama! – Ino sorriu e se aproximou dela.

- Querida! Eu tenho um trabalho para você. – A hokage falou, sorrindo.

- Hm ... não estou interessada. – Ino encolheu os ombros e voltou para o balcão.

- Você ganha 10$. – A hokage falou, constrangida pela falta de dinheiro … devido ao jogo.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa por 10$! – Ino saltou, entusiasmada.

- Por uma vez na vida, eu estou feliz por isso. – A hokage murmurou. – Eu quero que você chore! – Ino olhou-a.

- Menos isso. – Tsunade ficou estupefacta.

- Porquê?

- Por mais estranho que pareça, eu não consigo controlar mais o meu choro, usei todas as minha habilidades em birras de criança. – Ino sorriu. – E a maqueagem é bem cara hoje em dia! – As mulheres se entreolharam. – Bom, eu tenho que ir buscar algumas flores ao jardim. Tátá! – Ela saiu, acenando.

- Está tudo nas vossas mãos crianças… - Tsunade respirou fundo. – Estamos perdidos.

* * *

**Com Neji e Tenten …**

Neji olhou em volta, vendo o parque deserto, suspirando fundo e pensando.

- _Eu juro que esse jardim está amaldiçoado. _– O riso de Tenten quebrou a linha de pensamento. - Tenten, o quê que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele, sussurrando no ouvido.

- É romântico para a nossa primeira vez! – Neji corou e se afastou, rapidamente.

- É … público.

- Sim! – Tenten assentiu, confiante.

- Não me parece. – Ele falou, recuperando do pânico.

- Porquê? – Ela fez beicinho. – Você não gosta?

- Tenten! – Ele quase gritou, indignado. – Você me arrastou para aqui sem mais nem menos! – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Se eu o convidasse você não viria.

- Sim, viria. – Ele cruzou os braços também.

- Você quer ir embora agora! – Tenten falou, quase irada.

- Isso é porque você me sequestrou!

- Ah?! – Ela ficou mais enraivecida. – Eu não fiz nada disso!

- Claro que não, eu vim aqui de livre e espontânea vontade! – Neji falou, sarcástico.

- Sabe que mais? Eu não me importo! – Ela olhou Neji nos olhos enquanto ele erguia a sobrancelha.

- Vai fazer o quê?

- Neji … - respira fundo e olha o chão. – Você me acha feia? – Ele a olhou, escandalizado.

- Deus, não! – Murmura. – Muito pelo contrário …

- Então … você é gay? – Ela falou baixinho enquanto ele ficava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- O QUÊ? NÃO! – Tenten sorriu, cruelmente.

- _Hihi, você caiu que nem um patinho. _Prove. – Neji recuperou e olhou-a.

- O quê?

- Prove. – Ela repetiu, confiante.

- Eu não acho que …

- Ah, cale a boca e prove de uma vez! Seja homem. – Isso irritou Neji e Tenten acabou no céu, quando o menino a beijou durante o que lhe pareceram quatrocentos anos ...

- Prova o suficiente? – Ele falou, enquanto se separava lentamente dela. O que escapou a atenção de Neji foram os olhos de Tenten, predatórios de novo.

- Perfeito… - Tenten murmurou enquanto o empurrava para um beijo perto da fonte.

- TENTEN! – Ele gritou mas era inútil, a menina não ia desistir.

* * *

**Com Gai e Kakashi…**

- Eu acho que o sexo não resolve todos os problemas! – Gai falou a Kakashi, enquanto bebia o seu sake.

- Isso é porque você é virgem. – O empregado sussurrou e colocou outro copo na frente dele. Kakashi riu baixinho e olhou Gai.

- Onde está o Freud quando precisamos dele?

- Eh! – Gai falou, parando depois por uns momentos. – Quem é esse?

- Um grande psicólogo que … - Ele olhou a expressão incrédula de Gai e nem continuou. – Esqueça. – Depois de uns momentos ele falou de novo. – Você disse que nós íamos na igreja depois do bar.

- Sim, sim. – Gai falou, tomando outro copo. – Use o jardim.

- O jardim?

- Caso você não tenha reparado, caro inimigo, nós não temos igrejas. – O outro pensou por momentos.

- Ow, tem razão! – levanta-se. – Então devo seguir para o mosteiro e honrar Deus. – sorri. – Logo depois de um copinho de sake!

- Isso não é pecado? – Kakashi consulta a bíblia.

- Não … ainda não. Vamos aproveitar!

* * *

**Com Sakura …**

Sakura caminhava pelo campo de treino, sem nada para fazer. No meio, ela encontrou roupas a secar e uma pessoa varrendo a relva.

- Uh? Eu podia jurar que estava no campo de treino. – Sakura olhou em volta e encolheu os ombros e preparando-se para ir embora. Mas alguém tocou o seu ombro.

- E quem é você, minha menina? – Sakura se virou e encarou um muito irado Lee, vestido com o 'equipamento' de dona de casa, incluindo o avental e a vassoura.

- L-Lee? – Ela gaguejou, começando a ficar com medo.

- Você pode me chamar de morte, ou senhora Lea. – Ele falou, preparando a sua vassoura para atacar.

- AHHHHH! – Sakura gritou, estridentemente, enquanto começava a correr.

- Mas que falta de educação é essa? Primeiro pisa no meu terreno depois grita na minha cara?

- AHHHHHH! SOCORRO! – Ela começou a correr ainda mais, em direção do jardim, sendo perseguida pelo Lee, acompanhado da sua fiel vassoura.

- VOLTE AQUI! Nem pense que você se safa tão facilmente.

* * *

**Com Shika e Chouji…**

Shika batia com o pé no chão, impacientemente. Chouji chegou perto dele.

- Oi Shika! – vê Shika a dobrar. – Hey, você não me disse que tinha um irmão gémeo! – Shika ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu não tenho irmãos. – Chouji esquece completamente o assunto.

- O quê que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estou esperando o Gai-sensei, mas ele está atrasado.

- Hm, eu não tenho mais dinheiro para bebida, posso treinar você por um preço! – Shika olha-o, desconfiado.

- Você já treinou alguém?

- Claro! – encolhe os ombros. – Não deve ser difícil. Me pegue! – O outro o olhou, chocado.

- O quê?

- Me leve nas suas costas! Vamos dar seiscentas voltas ao jardim! Pelo menos o Gai-sensei treina o Lee assim …

* * *

**Com Kiba e Shino…**

- Você acha mesmo que isso resulta? – Kiba perguntou a Shino, sentados no meio do jardim, falando sobre senhoras. O outro assentiu e apontou um casal na fonte.

- Acredite ou não, eu tive um grande papel naquela relação. – Kiba ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Entre o Neji e a Tenten? – Esses dois estavam perto da fonte com Tenten tentando levar Neji bem mais longe do que ele estava planeando. – Mas eles já estavam assim quando nós chegamos… graças a Deus que esse lugar é deserto … - pensa por momentos. - Misteriosamente...

- Mas eu … - pensa por momentos. – Aconselhei esse lugar para eles! É isso …

- Mas você me chamou para aqui também! – Kiba começou a se preocupar.

- Isso era para você … uh … aprender! É isso. Observe bem o Neji. – Ao longe ouviu-se um Neji muito insatisfeito a gritar qualquer coisa como 'Ajudem ou se metam na vossa vida'. Shino decidiu mudar de assunto

- Você quer conquistar a Ino? – Kiba pensou por momentos.

- Hm, estou mais atraído à Hinata agora. - O outro assentiu.

- Compreendo. - Kiba falou, entusiasmado.

- Existem 814 quatriliões para um de possibilidade que você seja a pessoa certa para mim.

- Sim, considerando que só existem 6 biliões de pessoas na Terra. – Nesse momento a Sakura chegou correndo, seguida de Lee armado.

- Uma donzela em apuros! – se levanta. – Eu vou salvá-la! – se aproxima de Lee que rosna contra ele.

- ARRRRRRR! – Lee tenta atacar mas Kiba se desvia.

- Senta! Lee senta! Mau Lee! Muito mau Lee! – olha para trás. – Tenha calma princesa, está tudo controlado. – Sakura se assusta ainda mais com Kiba e sobe na árvore rapidamente.

- AHHHHH!

- Txi, tenha calma menina. AU! – Lee mordeu Kiba e os dois continuaram a lutar.


	16. Arrependimentos

**Introdução:** Décimo sexto capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews Okami, Mari, Ayu-chan, Yu-chan, Vi-chan, Carol, Pseu-san, Kad-chan, Agatha, Eitir e Leticia.

**Nota:** Último capítulo com exeção do baile!

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 16 – Arrependimentos**

**Com Naruto e Hinata…**

- Naruto, olhe crianças! – Hinata corre para perto dos meninos e fala qualquer coisa sobre 'conhecerem o coelho da Páscoa durante as férias de Natal dele'.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Naruto gritava enquanto corria atrás dela, tentando impedi-la. Os meninos correram à volta de Naruto tentando pegar as orelhas dele. Ela sorriu.

- Não são adoráveis? É por eles que vou conquistar o mundo! – O loiro ignorou-a.

- Porquê você fez isso? – Ele falou, tentando proteger as suas adoradas orelhas e a estimada cauda-pompom.

- Porquê que eu não faria isso? – Hinata falou, normalmente.

- Talvez porque eu estava correndo atrás de você gritando 'Não faça isso!'. – O loiro quase explodiu. – Ah, esqueça! – Sai correndo.

- Hey! – as crianças e Hinata disseram, seguindo atrás dele pelo parque.

* * *

**Com Gai e Kakashi…**

Kakashi e Gai caminhavam … okay, Kakashi caminhava seguido por Gai que lutava para não cair de bêbado.

- Gai, por favor, se despache. Tenho que chegar ao mosteiro depressa, para me purificar. – O outro encostou-se ao muro.

- Eu é que tenho culpa dessas ruas que não param quietas? – O outro respirou fundo.

- Venha, vamos pelo jardim. É mais rápido. – Kakashi começou a andar mais rápido, mas Gai parou-o.

- ESPERE!

- O quê que foi agora?

- Nós não podemos ir pelo jardim!

- Não podemos? – Kakashi ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você percebe o que eu quero dizer!

- Quase nunca.

- Jardim ... – Gai falou, esperando que Kakashi compreendesse. – Amor … - O outro ainda não percebia. – Muitooo … amor? – Ainda não. – AH! Por favor, namorados!

- Namorados? – Kakashi o olhou, estupefacto.

- Sim! Não podemos interrompê-los! – O outro continuava perplexo. – Entãooo … isso quer dizer que não vamos interromper o fogo da juventude deles?

- OH MEU DEUS! – Gai saltou de susto. – ELES ESTÃO PECANDO! – pega o outro pelo braço. – Temos que purificá-los nesse instante!

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer! – Kakashi continuou arrastando-o até ao jardim.

* * *

**Com Sasuke…**

Sasuke seguia, pacificamente, pelas ruas de Konoha pensando em… bom, nada. Enquanto ele passava perto do jardim e lia o livro de Hinata, encontrou Naruto correndo contra ele, vestido de coelho … de novo.

- Sasuke! – O outro gritou, se aproximando de e recuperando o folgo. Depois, pegou-o pelos ombros. – Você tem que me ajudar a fugir da Hinata.

- Hm. – Sasuke soltou-se de Naruto. – Já tentou ouvir o que ela tem para dizer? – Ele apontou para o livro. – Ela até tem boas ideias.

- Você é maluco! – O loiro falou, indignado.

- Com o devido respeito, não sou eu que estou vestido de coelho no meio da rua. – Naruto cruzou os braços e preparou-se para responder, sendo interrompido pelas crianças e Hinata que não pareciam desistir.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso! – Naruto falou, entrando a correr no jardim. Sasuke encolheu os ombros e o seguiu.

- Isso vai ser interessante …

* * *

**No jardim …**

- Oh, Santa Maria! – Kakashi falou, escandalizado, olhando a algazarra que estava acontecendo naquele jardim. – Quantos pecadores! – Gai encolheu os ombros.

- Isso acontece todo o dia. – O outro ficou ainda mais desesperado e subiu para o topo da estátua da fonte correndo.

- Não se preocupem! Eu vou salvar as vossas almas! – Gai saiu sorrateiramente enquanto Kakashi rezava e pegava a à água para torná-la benta. Nesse momento, Naruto chegou, seguido pela equipe normal e começou a correr em círculos. Sasuke encolheu os ombros e foi se sentar num dos bancos, preparando-se para ler o seu livrinho de dominação do mundo.

- Sasuke, me ajude! – Naruto gritou, passando pela sétima vez na frente dele … correr em círculos é aborrecido.

- Você nem sabe cuidar de si mesmo. – O outro falou, sem tirar os olhos do livros.

- Sei sim! – O loiro falou, na nona volta, indignado.

- Uhuh. – Grita. - 'Eu Naruto! Eu atirar pedra'. – Hinata passa por ele e ri. Naruto passa pouco depois.

- NÃO TEM PIADA!

- Hn, você nem tem ideia. – Shino chega e se senta ao lado dele.

- Veio procurar as minhas ideias?

- Não. – Sasuke respondeu, honestamente.

- Hm, okay … - Shino se levanta e sai deixando flores e borboletas em todo o mundo. Pouco depois, outro par passou correndo. Shika parou e olhou em volta.

- Porquê que está todo o mundo aqui? AU! – Chouji bate-lhe com um pau.

- Concentre-se no treino e em nada mais! – Shika assentiu e continuou correndo, o outro sorriu orgulhoso. – Eu podia me habituar a isto. – Olha Naruto. – Hey! Ele está nos ultrapassando! Corra atrás dele e depois passe na frente! – Pouco depois, outra visita chegou.

- Oi gente, eu tenho uma mensagem importa--- Okay, eu posso voltar mais tarde. – Temari olhou à sua volta e foi embora. – _Calma Temari, você não viu nada … nada… nada … OH MEU DEUS, O QUÊ QUE SE PASSA NESSA VILA? _

**

* * *

**

**Com Ino…**

- Da próxima vez não venho colher flores nenhumas. – Ino falou, ao chegar perto do jardim e ouvir a barulheira. Encolheu os ombros e … entrou. – Mas que? – Ela olhou em volta.

E encontrou uma figura … no mínimo interessante. Sakura no topo de uma árvore, chorando e gritando sobre homens com Lee tentando alcançá-la com uma vassoura, vestido de dona de casa e Kiba rosnando contra ele. Tenten rasgando as roupas de Neji dentro da fonte. Kakashi no topo da fonte, rezando e benzendo tudo à sua volta. Naruto vestido de coelho, fugindo de crianças e de Hinata que gritava qualquer coisa sobre a dominação do mundo, sendo seguidos também por Shika correndo com Chouji nas suas costas. Shino sorrindo e distribuindo flores a todos. E Sasuke a um canto, num banco, lendo um livro muito pacificamente.

E Ino riu … riu … riu e riu até não poder mais. Tanto que chorou!

- AW, meu Deus! Vocês … vocês! HAHAHA! – Ino ria e chorava … todos pararam e a olharam, Sasuke largou o livro.

- Eu não acredito nisso … - Algo começou a brilhar no bolso de Ino e uma luz enorme apareceu. Ino parou de rir de repente.

- Ow, molhei o meu berlinde. – Nesse momento, o talismã desfez-se na mão dela. – AH! Agora o quê que eu vou colocar no meu colar no baile? – Pára por momentos. – Hm, isso está silencioso. – Depois de uns tempos de silêncio todos se afastaram lentamente e seguiram para lados opostos e ... Ino continua a rir.

**

* * *

**

**Com Tenten e Neji …**

Tenten parou e olhou Neji, semi-nu, e olhou as suas mãos com as roupas rasgadas dele.

- Oh, não … - ela sussurrou e se colocou de pé depressa, Lee chegou perto deles.

- Vocês estão bem?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – ela gritou, atingindo Lee.

- Hey, só perguntei! – pausa. – Hm, tenho um gosto estranho na minha boca. Parece ….

- Relva? – Neji completou.

- Sim! – pausa. – Oh, não … - Tenten ignorou-os e começou a andar, irada.

- Tenha certeza que ela não se magoa. – Neji falou a Lee, enquanto tentava recompor-se.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma! – A menina gritou a uns metros de distância, sem sequer se virar.

- Okay... – fala mais alto para Tenten ouvir. - Tenha a certeza que ela não magoa ninguém!

- ARG! – se vira. – CALE A BOCA HYUUGA!

* * *

**Com Sasuke …**

Sasuke ficou incrédulo por uns momentos mas se recompôs e reparou que todo o mundo estava a andar para lados diferentes ou se sentando pelo jardim, sem falarem nada. Seguiu para a árvore e olhou Sakura.

- Você vai ficar por aí? – Ela continuou a encarar o tronco, envergonhada.

- Eu me humilhei completamente não foi?

- Hm, nada que já não estivéssemos habituados. – silêncio. – Vai sair daí?

- Hn … é bem confortável.

- Você precisa de tempo sozinha? – Sakura assente freneticamente. Ele encolhe os ombros e sai, encontrando Naruto.

- Cadê a Sakura?

- Ela ficou na árvore. – pausa. – Ela estava muito estranha. – O loiro sorriu, amigavelmente.

- Ela pode precisar apenas de um dia para esclarecer ideias! - Grito ao longe._ - _Ou talvez dois …

- E a Hinata?

- Eu não a vi mais desde que a Ino chorou. – suspira. – Eu queria pedir desculpa por tudo.

- Desculpa? – Sasuke o olhou, incrédulo. – Ela é que teve que vestir um fato de coelho?

- Não mas … - silêncio.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa não aconteceu?

- Hm … talvez? – O outro ergueu a sobrancelha, impaciente. Naruto suspirou de novo. - Você vai achar que eu sou ruim.

- É impossível eu achar pior do que acho agora. – O loiro ignorou-o.

- Ela disse que gostava de mim. – Silêncio. – Sim?

- Ow, era susposto eu ficar surpreendido? – Sasuke falou, com um tom sarcástico.

- Claro! – O loiro quase gritou.

- Hm, lamento mas você era a única pessoa que ainda não tinha percebido.

- Sério? – Naruto parecia cético. O outro assentiu e chamou o sensei que passava ao lado deles.

- Hey, Kakashi-sensei.

- Hn? – Ele se virou meio adormecido.

- A Hinata gosta de quem? – Kakashi ficou confuso com a pergunta.

- Do Naruto, claro. – Depois seguiu e foi se sentar perto de Kiba.

- Está vendo? – Sasuke falou, orgulhoso.

- Ah, não! – pensa por momentos. – Já sei! Eu vou dizer que não gosto dela e assim ela pode seguir em frente!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DOIDO? – O outro gritou no ouvido dele.

- Sasuke, eu pensei que você ia me apoiar. – Naruto fez beicinho.

- Okay, eu acho que você está completamente doido e eu sou aquele que gosta de o ver magoado. Imagine o que o Iruka-sensei vai dizer?

- Então faço o quê? – O loiro disse, cruzando os braços.

- Pergunte se ela está bem, para começar.

- Um dia eu perguntei à Sakura o quê que se passava e ela não se calou por três dias seguidos. – O outro ia responder mas foi interrompido pela chegada da hokage.

- Ow, graças a Deus que vocês estão bem! – Ela suspirou e depois pensou duas vezes. - Quero dizer, claro que vocês estão bem!

- Não graças a você. – Sasuke apontou, cruzando os braços.

- Vejam este 'episódio' como uma boa experiência camuflada!

- Muito bem camuflada ... – O loiro sussurrou.

* * *

**Com Kiba e Kakashi…**

- Eu vou morrer. – Kiba falou, sentado no chão e atirando a vassoura de Lee.

- Você não vai morrer. – Kakashi falou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Eu quero morrer!

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

- Eu vou morrer! – O outro encolhe os ombros e sai, falando.

- Se você vir Deus diga para ele me deixar em paz. – Kiba olhou Shika e Chouji que se jogaram no chão, ao lado dele.

- Wow … que dor de cabeça horrível. – Chouji fala e olha Shika, estendido ao lado dele. – Você está bem?

- Eu não sinto as minhas pernas.

- Estão melhores do que eu … de certeza. – Shino se aproximou deles, incrivelmente silencioso... ainda mais que o habitual. Enquanto isso, atirava as flores pelo caminho e mandava embora as borboletas.

- O quê que aconteceu? – Chouji falou, olhando Shino.

- O quê que ela fez? – O outro respondeu, apontando Ino.

- Eu não sei, mas não pode ser pior do que você fez a si mesmo. – Kiba apontou enquanto se recostava no chão de novo. – Isso é uma daquelas coisas que nós vamos desejar nem saber direito porquê que aconteceu. – Os outros concordaram silenciosamente. Shika falou pouco depois.

- Nós vamos ter que ir ao baile de qualquer forma não é? – Concordaram no silêncio de novo.

- Ainda temos uma tarde de recuperação. – Chouji falou enquanto todos suspiraram. – E bem vamos precisar dela. Enquanto isso, Ino continuava estirada no chão, rindo.

- Hahahahahahahahahahaaaa... Vocês … ah … - pára por momentos. - Oh, não tem tanta piada assim. – A hokage chegou perto do resto do grupo, acompanhada por Naruto e Sasuke.

- Gente, nós precisamos falar. – olha Ino. – Err … com você é um assunto à parte. – Ino ergueu a sobrancelha, já recomposta.

- Porquê?

- Porque … err … você tem que … supervisionar … errr … os preparativos do baile? – A hokage praticamente sugeriu. Ino sorriu logo.

- CLARO!

* * *

**No gabinete da hokage …**

Depois de duas horas de muitos gritos e berrarias, a reunião de vítimas e defensores, organizada pela hokage, tinha quase terminado.

- Eu sei que a nossa situação foi ... – Tsunade começou.

- LOUCA! – Naruto gritou, saltando da cadeira.

- ... inimaginável. – A hokage falou, calmamente, enquanto olhava Naruto severamente. - Mas tudo se resolveu, felizmente.

- Não graças a você. – Sasuke interferiu, cruzando os braços.

- Eu sei… - suspira. - Por isso vou vos dar o dia de amanhã como folga!

- Sério? – Todos falaram.

- Hunf … - Neji grunhiu. Fez uma pausa e sorriu. – Então … nós não temos que ir ao baile?

- Claro que têm! - Tsunade repreendeu-o como se ele tivesse perguntado se dois mais dois são quatro.

- Mas você disse que--- - A hokage interrompeu-o.

- Que vocês tinham o dia de folga, mas continuam a ser meus subordinados. – sorri largamente. - Além disso as pessoas já pagaram os bilhetes e vocês têm que manter aquele sítio a funcionar. Os ninjas suspiraram em conjunto.

- Você só nos faz trabalhar. – Shika falou enquanto Tsunade sorria, orgulhosa.

* * *

**Nota final:** Se acharem o final muito esperado ou ... bom, horrível, falam nas reviews e eu faço outro! T.T  
Por favor, deixem uma opiniãozinha nem que seja 'foi horrível'. Até ao próximo capítulo! o/ 


	17. Feliz Natal, Sasuke!

**Introdução:** Décimo sétimo capítulo... de uma espécie de segunda parte! Obrigado pelos reviews Agatha, Leticia, Pseu-san, Vi-chan, Thais-chan, Kad-chan, Yu-chan, Mayuri-chan, Mari, Carol, Júlia e Rê.

**Nota:** Revendo essa coisinha do baile, eu percebi que isso ainda vai acabar em uns outros 5 capítulos ou assim e.e'  
Por essa razão, eu não sei se seria melhor colocar os capítulos apartir deste (bom, contando com este) numa fic aparte x.x Opiniões são bem vindas xD

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 17 – Feliz Natal, Sasuke!**

**Com Sasuke …**

Sasuke saía pacificamente da sua casa depois de uma boa noite de sono … bom, considerando que ele tinha a tortura brutal marcada para as oito ou, como Ino gostava de chamá-la, o 'baile de Natal'.

- Feliz Natal Sasuke-kun! – Alguém falou, passando por ele e acenando. Sasuke soltou um grunhido como resposta e continuou o seu passeio tranquilo. Depois de muitos desejos de bom natal, Sasuke encontrou Sakura pelo seu caminho.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Hn … - Ele olhou-a, pouco interessado.

- O Kakashi-sensei mandou chamar-nos para --- - A voz de Sakura foi interrompida por outra menina, desconhecida.

- Feliz Natal Sasuke-kun! – Passou correndo e ignorando Sakura.

- 'Feliz Natal Sasuke! Feliz Natal Sasuke!' Então? Porquê que continuam falando isso? É só um dia! Cristo nasceu - ultrapassem isso!

- Bom, na realidade hoje é só dia 24… - Sakura falou baixinho enquanto Sasuke a olhava. – Errr … voltando ao assunto inicial, o Kakashi-sensei nos chamou para irmos na igreja.

- O quê? – Ele falou, pensando que não tinha ouvido bem.

- Hm, qualquer coisa com os monges e a antiga religião dele … bom, ele não foi muito claro. – Sasuke encolheu os ombros e seguiu a sua companheira de equipe. Ele realmente não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

* * *

**Com Neji e Hinata…**

Hinata caminhava pela mansão Hyuuga deitando fora vários papeis que ela nem se lembrava bem como tinham ido lá parar ou porquê o seu súbito interesse na dominação do mundo. No caminho, encontrou o seu primo sentado atirando kunais para nenhum local específico.

- Neji-kun! – Ela falou, sentando-se perto dele. - Passa-se alguma coisa? – O seu primo respirou fundo e olhou-a.

- Eu tenho um problema.

- Com certeza não pode ser assim tão mau. – Hinata falou, com simpatia e um sorriso carinhoso.

- A Tenten está chateada comigo. – Ele murmurou.

- Ow … isso é mau. – A menina falou, depois de segundos de silêncio, olhando o chão.

- Você não está ajudando.

- E se eu lhe perguntasse? – Hinata sorriu e pegou o celular. – Oi Tenten! Você vai ao baile? – Ela perguntou, sem perder tempo, entregando o celular a Neji para ele perguntar depois da resposta, algo que devia soar como 'Sim' e 'Então você quer ir comigo?' mas …

- O senhor 'Eu-acho-que-posso-controlar-todo-o-mundo-e-a-Tenten-não-merece-um-convite' vai estar lá? – Tenten falou, muito irritada.

- Sim, mas ele agora vai por 'Neji' apenas. – Neji falou para o celular de Hinata. Ela sorriu nervosamente ao ouvir um 'ARG!' do outro lado da linha. – Ela desligou, obviamente.

- Des-desculpe mas… - ela gaguejou. - quando a Tenten fica irada é melhor deixá-la por uns dias.

- Eu não posso fazer isso porque o baile é hoje! – Neji quase gritou, frustrado.

- Hm … porquê que você não a convida? – Ela falou, depois de pensar um pouquinho.

- Talvez porque eu não consigo nem chegar perto dela sem cair numa mina armadilhada. – Neji fala, mais irado ainda, e depois suspira. - Ela não é chamada a mestre das armas por nenhuma razão, sabia?

- Não se preocupe Neji-kun, você é um génio, concerteza vai arranjar forma. – Ela sorri, tocando o ombro do primo. - Boa sorte!

- A sorte não existe. Existe apenas uma boa elaboração de um plano complexo com garantia de sucesso ao ser executado ao pormenor.

- Certo … - Hinata fala, confusa. - boa sorte então com isso do pormenor!

* * *

**Com Kiba e Shino…**

- Oi, bela moça … você quer. AU! – Kiba tocou a bochecha de dor depois de receber um atencioso tapa da quarta menina que ele tinha tentado se aproximar naquele dia.

- Wow .. você realmente sabe estragar uma relação mesmo antes que ela aconteça. – Lee falou, se aproximando de Kiba e … Shino, que parecia querer se esconder mais ainda do que habitual, do público.

- Eu pensava que você se estava sentindo melhor. – Lee falou a Kiba já que este analisava todas as meninas que passavam por eles.

- E estou. – Esfrega a bochecha e pensa por momentos. – Estava… antes do tapa.

- Então…? – Lee ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Então eu decidi que as mulheres gostam de homens que tomam em mão toda a ação!

- Eu duvido. – Shino murmurou.

- Você não é mulher! – Kiba quase gritou a Lee. -… pois não? – O outro ignorou-o ao ver Ino chegar.

- Você não conseguiria conquistar ninguém nem que a sua vida dependesse disso. – Ino falou, sorrindo e ajeitando a sua roupa natalícia.

- Então, já fez alguém miserável hoje? – Kiba falou, sarcástico, tentando ignorar as ideias de Ino.

- Infelizmente não, mas hey, são apenas dez da manhã! – Ela sorriu e acenou. – Mas, ao contrário de vocês, eu tenho vida.

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Sakura …**

- É impressão minha ou aquilo não estava ali ontem? – Sasuke falou, olhando o pequeno edifício na sua frente, com uma cruz no topo. Sakura encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não me lembro bem da última semana, por isso … - O menino olhou à sua volta.

- O Naruto não vem?

- O Kakashi-sensei disse que ele não conseguia entrar numa igreja sem queimar espontaneamente. – Sasuke sorriu.

- Provavelmente é verdade.

- Ah! Sakura, Sasuke! – Kakashi falou, enquanto acenava para os seus alunos.

- Feliz Natal, Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura sorriu enquanto o sensei assentia.

- Então, - Kakashi começou. - Notam algo diferente neste sábado?

- Sim, são 11:45 e você está acordado. – O sensei ignorou-o e respondeu à sua própria pergunta.

- É Natal! Alegria!

- Nós nem somos cristãos. – O menino murmurou.

- Tsk, desculpas! – Kakashi tocou os ombros dos alunos. – Vocês vão à missa!

* * *

**Com Shikamaru e Chouji …**

- Chouji, me relembre porquê que eu aceitei fazer isso? – Shika falou, ajeitando o seu cinto enquanto ou outra criança se colocava no colo dele.

- HM, porque a Ino disse. – pensa por momentos. – Eh … basicamente, você não teve alternativa.

- É sempre ela … - murmura. – Sempre ela… - Chouji olhou a próxima criança que lhe lembrava alguém muito familiar.

- OW, você é o primo da Sakura, não é? – O menino assentiu.

- Você é o quê? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e tocou o nariz de Chouji.

- Uma rena! - Chouji respondeu, alegremente.

- Não me parece. – A expressão de Chouji mudou espontaneamente, para uma bem mais fria.

- Eu não perguntei. – E atirou o menino para o outro.

- Um dia eu vou me vingar dessa maldita menina … - Shika murmurava (ainda) enquanto Chouji lhe colocava a criança no colo. – E eu já sei como fazê-lo… HUAHAUAHAHA! - Ele sorriu maleficamente enquanto o primo de Sakura lhe puxou a barba. – Hey! Ah, é você. – O menino ignorou-o.

- Papai Noel, qual o verdadeiro significado do natal?

- VINGANÇA! – Shika gritou, se levantando e jogando o menino no chão. Depois pensou por momentos. - Quero dizer, presentes... eu acho. – Coloca o menino de pé. – Agora vaia fazer qualquer coisa útil para a sociedade.

* * *

**Na igreja …**

- Eu não acredito que estou realmente aqui.

- De joelhos. – Kakashi falou, apontando o chão. Sasuke e Sakura obedeceram já que todo o mundo estava assim, de qualquer forma.

- Okay, agora faço o quê? – O menino falou, olhando o sensei.

- Reze! – Kakashi falou, se ajoelhando também.

- Rezo?

- Sim! – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha. – Faça um agradecimento ou um pedido … ou assim!

- Hu … tudo bem. – Ele olhou a estátua. – Deus -- - Kakashi interrompeu-o.

- Senhor.

- Hm … _Querido_ Senhor, custava assim tanto juntar o meu irmão ao resto do clã? – Kakashi limpou a garganta e olhou-o, desaprovando.

- Hem … - Sasuke respirou fundo e voltou a olhar a estátua.

- Unf ... e cuide do resto da família por esses lados, amor para os amigos, paz no mundo, bla bla bla. Você sabe como isso funciona.

- Sasuke! Eu pensava que você tinha fé! – Sasuke e Sakura entreolharam-se.

- Chega. – Sasuke falou, se levantando. – Porque razão nós estamos realmente aqui.

- Uh … bem … porque, errr … você sabe, eles pediram! – Os seus alunos ergueram a sobrancelha ao discurso atrapalhado de Kakashi.

- Eu vou repetir: a VERDADEIRA razão. – Sasuke falou, um pouco mais alto.

- Eu prometi-lhes isso em troca de estadia … - O sensei murmurou.

- E desde quando você mantém as suas promessas? – Sakura falou enquanto Kakashi se fazia indignado.

- Eu cumpro sim! – olha o chão. – E eles ficam increvelmente violentos quando são enganados.

- São monges. – Sasuke falou, não acreditando.

- Exatamente. Não tem propriamente mais nada para fazer para além de treinar … e têm Deus do lado deles! – Os alunos cruzaram os braços. – E eles são os encarregados do transporte do 'Come, come paradise'. – Sakura e Sasuke ficaram boquiabertos.

- Os monges? – Sakura repetiu. – Tratam do transporte de um livro pervertido? – Kakashi ia comentar na questão de 'prevertido' mas decidiu passar em frente.

- Eles não podem exatamente estar com mulheres por isso ficam-se pelos livros! – Sasuke e Sakura tremeram.

- UH… isso é uma daquelas coisas que eu prefiro não saber.

- Nem eu. – Sakura falou enquanto seguia Sasuke para a saída.

- Vocês ainda têm muito que aprender com o mundo! – Kakashi gritou ao longe, acrescentando. – E você ainda vai agradece-los um dia, Sasuke! – Sasuke voltou-se e olhou o sensei.

- Eu não vou precisar dessas coisas.

* * *

**Com Neji e Tenten …**

Tenten abre a porta e o olha, Neji abre a boca mas acaba levando com a porta na cara.

- TENTEN! – respira fundo. - Eu consigo resolver isso, eu consigo! – sussurra. - Assim que eu descobrir como voltar atrás no tempo… - bate na porta de novo, Tenten abre.

- Dê um passo e eu rasgo-lhe a jugular. – Neji engoliu em seco.

- Tenten eu quero--- - Ela fecha a porta … de novo. O menino respira fundo.

- Tenten … nós não podemos falar de porta fechada.

- Porquê? Pelo menos dessa forma não à perigo de você ser atacado por mim.

- Porquê que você está agindo como se fosse culpa minha?

- Porque a culpa é sua!

- Você está sendo infantil. – Neji falou, do outro lado da porta. Tenten ficou em silêncio por uns momentos.

- … Eu estou lhe mostrando a língua.

- Obrigado por provar a minha teoria.

- ARG! – A menina abriu a porta e olhou Neji. – O quê que você quer?

- Eu quero que você me perdoe. – Ele falou, honestamente. – Ou nós vamos ter problemas …

- Eu não cedo a chantagens. – Ela falou, cruzando os braços.

- Bom, nesse caso você tem que ceder a promessas. – Neji cruzou os braços também, enquanto a menina erguia a sobrancelha.

- Promessas?

- Caso você não se lembre, tem que me obedecer por uma semana. – Tenten abriu a boca mas nada saiu, Neji por seu lado estava se divertindo imenso.

- M-mas … mas a semana está quase acabando!

- Sorte a sua.

- UH! Okay, mas antes você tem que treinar comigo.

- Eu não 'tenho' que fazer nada. Mas tudo bem.

- Para que conste, eu ainda o odeio. – Ela falou, saindo e fechando a porta.

- Não fui eu que tentei violá-la no meio de via pública. – Neji falou, sorrindo maleficamente enquanto começava a caminhar para o campo de treino.

- Não se atreva a falar disso de novo HYUUGA! – Tenten gritou, saindo atrás dele.


	18. Tentativa frustrada

**Introdução:** Décimo oitavo capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews Yu-chan, Artemis, Vi-chan, Carol, Kad, Agatha, Mari.

**Nota:** Primeiro, decidi manter a fic toda junta.

Segundo, a minha tentativa frustrada de fazer romance (é a isso que se deve o título) Gosh, não Mari-chan, fazer romance não é tão fácil como humor! T.T

Terceiro, nova inspiração para fic xD Yey! Sim, eu tinha que dizer isso já que eu fiquei muito entusiasmada com a ideia e isso quer dizer que essa fic vai ter mais uns dois capítulos... eu espero.  
Vai ser centrada no Sasuke (uh, mais ou menos centrada nele) e com todas as personagens. Humor, obviamente :3

**

* * *

**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 18 – Tentativa frustrada**

**Com Sasuke e Sakura…**

O casal caminhava pela rua sem nada preciso para fazer. Sakura parou derrepente, fazendo Sasuke notar. Ele olhou para trás e falou o nome dela, questionando-a.

- Sakura? – Ela tirou os olhos do chão e corou.

- Eh, eu … b-bem. – O menino ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Sim? – Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, falando incrivelmente depressa.

- Se eu pedisse para ir ao baile com você, a sua resposta seria a mesma à resposta dessa pergunta? – Sasuke tenta entender a frase e depois fala.

- Não. – pensa por momentos na pergunta. - Sim… Hm, uma pergunta inteligente. – pensa por momentos de novo e se vira, voltando a andar de novo. – Tudo bem.

- O quê? – Sakura falou, incrivelmente corada pela resposta inesperada.

- Tudo bem. – Ele repetiu, virando apenas a cabeça e olhando-a. – Sete e meia na sua casa. – A menina ficou parada enquanto ele caminhava normalmente e por mais dez minutos, depois…

- OH MEU DEUS, O UCHIHA SASUKE VAI COMIGO AO BAILE!

**

* * *

**

**Com Kiba… **

- Bom, querida. – Kiba falou, orgulhoso. – Então vemo-nos pelas sete! – Shino quase vomitou com o comportamento do amigo.

- Você devia ter vergonha.

- Nha, são só mulheres. – Kiba falou, se encostando a uma àrvore.

- Exatamente. Não são acessórios. – Ele parecia muito severo.

- Não são a sua mãe pois não?

- Você não devia ter tomado essas balinhas que o Jyraia deu. Você nunca sabe o que esse velho pervertido está planeando. – Kiba encolheu os ombros e olhou Ino chegando.

- Você de novo?

- Bom, você também não é propriamente algo agradável de se ver.

- A quem o diz. – Shino murmurou e Ino olhou-o, atónita.

- Hey, ele fala!

- ESSE é o problema. – Kiba falou, ignorando os outros dois.

- Bom, de qualquer modo, vocês viram o Shika?

- Hm, ele estava fazendo de Papai Noel, não era?

- Era, mas ele conseguiu escapar sobornando o Chouji. - - Ele não aprende.

- Oi Kiba, vemo-nos ás sete! – manda um beijo e sai. Ino o olha, sorrindo.

- Uau, eu nunca pensei que você fosse conseguir andar com algo de saias que não fosse escocês. – Kiba olhou-a de lado e Shino conteve o riso.

- Oi Kiba, sete, certo? – Outra menina falou, parando perto deles.

- Sim, a segunda do dia. – Shino falou enquanto Ino ria.

- Segunda? – A menina falou, olhando Kiba por respostas. O menino começou a transpirar. – Você disse que eu era especial!

- Você é especial.

- Se sou especial, porque está namorando com mais meninas ao mesmo tempo?

- Eu nunca disse que você era única. – A menina deu-lhe um tapa e saiu, indignada.

- Obrigada Shino. – Kiba falou, olhando-o de lado.

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Naruto …**

- Sasukeeeee! Sasukeee! – Um certo loiro chamou, correndo atrás de Sasuke.

- O que foi agora? – O outro murmurou, retirando a atenção da sua sandes.

- Que horas são? – Naruto falou, encostando-se na parede para recuperar o folgo.

- Três da tarde.

- Ah, graças a Deus! Eu pensava que tinha dormido demais. – Sasuke ia fazer um comentário sarcástico mas Naruto interrompeu-o. - Eu tinha esquecido de lhe dizer uma coisa. – Sasuke voltou-se para ele esperando o pior. – Eu convidei o grupinho todo para ir ter à sua casa, para depois irmos para a casa da Sakura!

- Na minha casa? – O outro falou, mantendo a compostura.

- Mansão. Mas sim!

- Ótimo. – Ele murmurou, pouco depois o Naruto falou de novo.

- Sasuke, eu quero convidar a Hinata para o baile.

- PFFF! COFF, COFF! – Sasuke engasgou-se e cuspiu a sandes no chão.

- Você quer o quê?

- Convidar a Hinata para o baile! – Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

- Seu funeral.

- Porquê? – Naruto perguntou, estupefacto.

- Porque você praticamente desprezou a confissão dela. – Sasuke mordeu a sandes de novo enquanto o loiro pensava e suspirava.

- Onde é que você me vê daqui a cinco anos? – O outro achou a pergunta estranha, mas nem se dignou a perguntar.

- Na prisão. – Naruto ignorou-o.

- Por mais estranho que pareça, eu quero estar com ela daqui a anos! Eu preciso dela.

- Você nem se lembrava que ela existia a semana passada! – Sasuke quase gritou, frustrado.

- Isso é porque eu pensava que ela nunca iria olhar para mim!

- Não, isso é porque você nunca olhou para ela.

- As ideias mudam!

- Sim, mudam. Mas não assim. Você tem medo de perdê-la como amiga.

- Eu não a quero longe de mim. – O loiro falou, baixinho. Sasuke suspirou e decidiu dizer uma coisa simpática.

- Bom, a maioria das pessoas precisa de perder para perceber o valor do que têm. Pelo menos nisso você é rápido.

- Você acha que eu a amo?

- Por mais incrível que pareça, eu não sou a sua consciência. Mas se você não está apaixonado por ela, você tem uma obsessão estranha.

- Hey gente! – Lee falou, chegando a correr.

- Oi Lee. – Naruto falou, pouco entusiasmado. – O quê que você está fazendo por aqui?

- Esperando a Hinata para as compras de Natal! – Lee ergueu o punho enquanto o loiro ficou surpreso e ciumento.

- A-a Hi-hinata? – Sasuke olhou-o.

- Você realmente está ficando como ela.

- Porquê? – Lee perguntou, curioso.

- O baka quer convidá-la para o baile. – Ele apontou Naruto que estava corando.

- Sério? AH! Boa sorte com o fogo do seu amor, meu caro Naruto. – Lee quase berrou no ouvido dele.

- Hehe, obrigada. – Naruto olhou em volta para ver se alguém o tinha escutado. Lee parou de bater nas costas do loiro e pensou por um momento.

- Isso não vai resultar. – Os outros dois o olharam.

- Porquê? – O loiro falou, cruzando os braços, ofendido.

- Você não pode ter o Sasuke do seu lado quando estiver com a Hinata.

- Porquê? – Os dois envolvidos perguntaram em simultâneo.

- Você faz o Naruto parecer estúpido! – Lee falou, apontando Sasuke.

- Você acha que ele estava escrevendo sinfonias antes de me conhecer?

- Gente… - Naruto apontou Hinata que se aproximava sem notar a presença deles. Sasuke olhou-o.

- Ótimo. Quanto mais você se apressar pedindo e fugir da frente dela, melhor para você. – Naruto assentiu e correu para junto da Hyuuga que o olhou, surpresa.

- Oi Hinata! – O loiro nem deixou Hinata responder. – Você quer ir comigo ao baile? – Ele perguntou, tentando não tropeçar nas palavras e olhando o chão.

- Uh… - Ela ficou muito surpreendida. – Sim!… - A menina respondeu corada e sorrindo.

- Ah, eu compreendo. – Os outros olharam-no de forma estranha. – É normal que você não queria ir comigo. – Hinata tentou falar. – Não se preocupe! Eu percebo, sério! – Sasuke aproximou-se e bateu-lhe na cabeça.

- AU!

- Ela aceitou, baka!

- Sério? – olha Hinata enquanto tocava a ferida. Ela assentiu e sorriu. O loiro começou a sorrir instantaneamente e saltou de alegria. – YUPIIIIII! – sai correndo. Sasuke olha Hinata.

- Eu vou ver se ele não se magoa.

* * *

**Com Ino e Shikamaru…**

Shikamaru estava deitado pacificamente no campo de treino, observando as nuvens e a neve … pensando na origem do universo (A/n: coff) e como ele tinha conseguido cumprir a grande tarefa de convencer Chouji a ficar no lugar dele, quando foi bruscamente interrompido por uma voz estridente.

- Shika! Então, que tal está? – Ino falou, muito sorridente … tanto que assustou Shikamaru. Ele se ergueu um pouquinho e abriu um olho.

- Eu est--- - Ino interrompeu-o.

- Você quer ir comigo ao baile? – Shika quase se engasgou com nada.

- Pelo menos é direta ao assunto. – Ele falou, encolhendo os ombros. – Você não teve pedidos? – Ele falou de novo, achando muito estranho.

- Tive, mas estava esperando o Sasuke. – suspira. – A testuda vai com ele. Lindo, mas com péssimo gosto. – pensa por momentos. – Você já tem par? – silêncio. – Ah, nem vem. Eu sei bem que você teve convites porque várias meninas me pediram conselhos com você. – O menino encolheu os ombros.

- Hn…

- Responda. – Ino colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Vejamos ... – Shika falou, pegando uma moeda.

- Você atira essa moeda e nunca mais vê a luz do dia outra vez. – Ele guardou a moeda muito rapidamente.

- Okay. – Ino sorriu.

- Ótimo! Vemo-nos às sete e meia na casa da Sakura! – Shika parecia confuso, não era propriamente a resposta à pergunta mas mais para a moeda e assim.

- Mas … - Ele não conseguiu terminar por Ino tinha ido embora. - Uh, mulheres.

* * *

**Com Neji e Tenten…**

- AH! Isto assim não resulta. Me diga o que estou fazendo errado!

- Você está perdendo. – Neji falou, pouco interessado.

- Para além disso.

- Você não presta. – Tenten segurou a sua raiva.

- Você não está ajudando a sua situação, sabia? – Depois de outros momentos treinando, Tenten parou de novo. - Okay, vamos parar o treino por uns momentos. Eu quero que você me diga exatamente o que acha de mim.

- E que tal nós fazermos isto quando você não tiver segurando uma arma? – Ela pegou uma kunai e quebrou o que estava segurando o cabelo de Neji.

- Não tem piada HYUUGA! – Ele olhou para o seu cabelo … a Tenten nunca teve tão boa pontaria. A Tenten nunca conseguiu tocá-lo. A Tenten _simplesmente _não tinha esse tipo de habilidade. – Eu.não.estou.brincando. – Ele engoliu em seco e parou para responder.

- Err … bom, … - nesse momento Tenten olhou o seu relógio. – AHHH! São quase horas do baile! – Neji ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou o sol.

- Ainda faltam pelo menos duas horas.

- DESDE QUANDO ISSO É SUFICIENTE? – Tenten pega tudo, rapidamente, e se prepara para sair.

- Okay, eu passo pela sua casa às sete e meia. – Ela virou-se e olhou.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir com você?

- Os seus ataques incrivelmente persistentes? – Ela corou e gritou com ele.

- Eu avisei você para não mencionar isso de novo! … - Olha o chão. - E eu vou estar na casa da Sakura. – Cora ainda mais, fazendo Neji sorrir maleficamente e acenar.

- Vemo-nos lá.


	19. Conversa fiada

**Introdução:** Penúltimo capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews Yu-chan, Agatha, Carol, Kad-**CHAN**, Ayu-chan, Juh-chan, Júlia e Mari-chan.

**Nota:** Meu Deus, eu dei tanta conversa nesse capítulo para ele ficar longo e.e Próximo capítulo é o último … e deve ficar gigante. A minha descrição dos **vestidos** é detestável e.e', por isso tem o link do desenho deles no meu profile n.n (foram feitos por mim por isso estão ... estranhos).

As letras em _itálico _são pensamentos mas neste capítulo também é parte da discussão que o Sasuke tem com o cérebro dele e.e' (não perguntem).

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 19 – Conversa fiada**

**Com os meninos…**

- DING DONG! – (A/n: scoff, é suposto eu saber como a campainha dele soa?) Sasuke abriu a porta e olhou Naruto, chocado.

- Você usou a campainha?! – Naruto parecia confuso.

- Uh, sim?

- Estou muito orgulhoso. – Sasuke falou, sarcástico.

- Eu queria pedir-lhe uma coisa Sasuke.

- O quê? – O outro falou, com medo do que ia acontecer.

- Você sabe … bem, uh … VOCÊ SABE DANÇAR?

- Claro. – Sasuke respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu nem sei porquê que ainda pergunto. Há alguma coisa que você não saiba fazer?

- Aturá-lo. Mas estou melhorando nisso. – Sasuke deixou Naruto entrar e encostou-se contra a parede. – Vamos para o salão. – O loiro ficou boquiaberto.

- Você tem um salão em casa? – O outro sorriu.

- Eu herdei tudo o que era dos Uchiha. Claro que eu tenho um salão em casa. – O loiro parou e olhou Sasuke.

- Sasuke.

- O que foi agora?

- Você é gay? – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Sim. – Naruto quase se engasgou no nada.

- Sério? – O outro rolou os olhos.

- Não. – Naruto cruzou os braços.

- Então como é que você não gosta da Sakura? Ela é alta, esbelta e tem enormes … - Sasuke o olha de lado. - … poderes. (A/n: Vamos fingir que a Sakura evolui para um estado mais evoluído u.u) – Sasule respirou fundo.

- Se meta na sua vida.

* * *

**Com as meninas…**

- Desculpem… o … atraso … - Tenten falou, recuperando o folgo.

- QUERIDA! – Ino gritou no ouvido dela. – Que coisa é essa? Como você se atreveu a transpirar!

- Eu estava com o Neji. – A loira ficou chocada.

- Ow, eu não sabia. – Tenten rolou os olhos.

- Treinando.

- Ah, sei. – Ino murmurou.

- Sério!

- Depois da maneira que você se atirou nele essa semana … - Tenten controlou os nervos arranhando uma almofada.

- Não.fale.disso.

* * *

**Com os meninos…**

Neji tocou na porta, com os outros meninos, Sasuke abriu, com uma cara muito cansada.

- O quê que aconteceu Uchiha? – Neji falou, quase preocupado depois daquela semana traumatizante.

- Eu estava tentando ensinar o Naruto a dançar. – Lee olhou-o melhor.

- Correu assim tão mal?

- Digamos que é mais fácil e menos perigoso ensinar um macaco a utilizar uma arma. – Ouve-se algo a partir e o Naruto a gritar. – Uh, de novo. – Todos caminharam até ao salão encontrando o loiro a dançar com uma vassoura.

- Naruto, pare. – Naruto parou e a vassoura acabou batendo num local sensível de Chouji.

- Auu … - O gordinho sussurrou antes de cair no chão.

- Já acabou? – Naruto falou, ignorando tudo.

- Sim. – Sasuke suspirou.

- Sério?

- Não.

- Ow … - O loiro olhou o chão.

- Eles dizem que a dança é a expressão do espírito. – Neji falou.

- E como o seu é meio estranho, é normal que você dance assim. – Kiba disse, tirando Chouji do chão com a ajuda de Shino.

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer. – Neji suspirou. – Simplesmente seja natural … e menos patético. – olha Lee. – Lee, vaia cozinhar.

- Porquê?

- Porque nós temos que jantar antes do baile e porque a sua presença faz o Naruto pensar que ele não é o mais ridículo da sala.

- Agora … - Sasuke falou, se virando para o resto. – Quem daqui sabe dançar? – Shika levantou o braço depois de um olhar continuo de Chouji (ainda em sofrimento) e Neji fez claro com o olhar que não iria dançar.

- Você sabe? – Sasuke falou, olhando Shika, duvidoso. O outro encolheu os ombros.

- A Ino me obrigou a aprender à uns tempos.

- AH! Você gosta da Ino! – Naruto gritou, sorrindo e apontando o outro.

- Quê? Como você sabe? – Shika disse, praticamente assustado.

- Não sabia, agora já sei. – O loiro se virou, orgulhoso. – Enganei o génio! Enganei o génio! Enganei o --- AU! – Sasuke atingiu o outro.

- Todo o mundo sabia … _génio_.

* * *

**Com as meninas …**

- Os homens são horríveis! – Tenten gritou, jogando almofadas.

- Quando falamos de 'homens' vamos falar em percentagens okay? – Ino falou, pensando no Shika e tentando mudar o pensamento para o Sasuke.

- Okay.100 por cento dos homens são horríveis. – Tenten falou, se lembrando de Neji e esmagando tudo que lhe aparecia na frente.

- Tenten-chan, eles são apenas um pouquinho indecisos.

- Pxi, Hinata, eu nem sei como você atura o Naruto. – Hinata sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

- Querida, pare quieta para eu lhe tirar isso.

- GASP! Eu estou ... loira? – Tenten olhou o espelho, quase gaguejando.

- Sim. Não está feliz? – Ino falou, tocando os longos cabelos da amiga.

- Yupi, o meu QI desceu 20 pontos! – Ela falou mas não resistiu ao beicinho de Ino. – Uh … é um look diferente. Certo? – Suspira e senta na cama. – Pelo menos o meu cabelo não se parece tanto com o do Neji.

- Ino, tem certeza que esse vestido é para mim? – Ino suspirou.

- Claro que tenho, porquê que não seria para … - olha Sakura. – Você…

* * *

**Com os meninos…**

- Pronto. – Lee falou, enquanto os outros meninos chegavam na cozinha, muito cansados e já vestidos com fato e tudo normal … menos Neji que tinha apanhado o cabelo melhor.

- Somos oficialmente, o grupo mais inteligente de Konoha. – Kiba falou, se recostando na cadeira.

- O Naruto foi embora? – Lee falou.

- Não, mas consegue dançar. – Todos o olham, sem acreditarem. – Okay, não consegue. Mas dança menos mal.

- Ow. – Sasuke e Naruto entraram também.

- Apenas, evite dançar.

- Hn … - O loiro não falou nada. – Nha, de qualquer forma eu tenho outros charmes. – Os outros ignoraram o comentário porque Lee colocou uma bandeja repleta de vegetais na mesa.

- Aí têm!

- Cadê o peru? – Chouji falou, cheirando uma alface.

- Não faço peru. – Lee cruzou os braços enquanto falava.

- Porquê? – Sasuke olhou o peru que ele tinha comprado, ainda na geladeira.

- Os perus são bonitos, inteligentes animais. – Lee falou, enquanto fazia festinhas ao peru morto da geladeira.

- Não, não são. São feios, burros e deliciosos! – Chouji quase gritou, enquanto se levantava.

- Calma Chouji. – Shika puxou-o para a cadeira de novo.

- Ow, vá lá! Isto não é comida! Isto é o que a comida come.

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Sakura…**

Os rapazes chegaram à casa de Sakura e tocaram a campainha, Hinata abriu a porta com um vestido muito delicado e um rabo de cavalo (A/n: Vestidos das meninas têm o link no meu profile...para quem quiser ver e para quem non tiver lido a parte da 'nota').

- B-bem vindos. - Ela falou, sorrindo e abrindo espaço para que os meninos entrassem. Eles ficaram de pé, na corredora, esperando que as moças descessem pelas escadas.

- Você está muito bonita. – Sasuke sorriu, simpático… e procurando irritar Naruto. Hinata corou imenso e sorriu. Neji e Naruto olharam Sasuke de lado.

- Ob-obrigada Sa-sasuke-kun, você também está muito formoso. – Ela olhou o chão e Ino chegou correndo pelas escadas.

- SASUKE-KUN! – salta Sasuke. – Você está lindo! – olha Shikamaru que estava recostado na porta, olhando o céu. Ino cora (A/n: Sim, a Ino corou e o inferno deve estar congelando x.x) – Shikamaru … - sussurra sem querer.

- Hun? – Shika tirou a sua atenção do maravilhoso céu estrelado.

- Você está … tão … - pensa por momentos. – Não … não parece o mesmo espantalho de sempre! – Okay, não foi um elogio, Ino pensou. Mas era o melhor que ela conseguia fazer sem entregar a sua atração óbvia. Sasuke notou e sorriu, empurrando-a delicadamente para Shika.

- Obrigada … eu acho. – O menino falou, olhando-se. Tenten desceu depois, irritada com o tamanho do o vestido e … loira. Os meninos a acharam linda, mas bom … era a Tenten de vestido, era impossível não rir da cara infeliz e revoltada que ela tinha.

- Nem se atrevam a comentar. – Ela falou, pegando na mão de Neji e arrastando-o para a rua enquanto ele tentava perguntar porquê que ela estava loira.

- Tenten! Solte esse cabelo! – Ino gritou à distancia, saindo atrás deles. Todos riram e pararam de repente, olhando o topo das escadas.

- E a Sakura já está pronta? – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha vendo que ninguém lhe respondia e estavam todos olhando para trás dele. – Vocês vão me --- - se vira. – responder … - Olha Sakura no topo da escada incrivelmente bonita. Sasuke quase corou e a sua boca pendia um pouco, involuntariamente. (A/n: Bom, SasuSaku tinha que ter algum destaque em toda a fic, non? n.n')

- Heh, oi gente. – Sakura falou, olhando o chão e corando imenso. – Desculpem o atraso … - sussurra e desce as escadas, sorrindo para Sasuke, enquanto todo o mundo saía discretamente (e o Naruto ia arrastado por Shika).

- Você está … _Diga algo inteligente, diga algo inteligente! _Linda … _Pfff … brilhante. _– Sakura quase caiu no chão com o elogio, a Ino devia ter feito um ótimo trabalho mesmo.

- Hehem … - Naruto tossiu atrás deles antes que Sakura conseguisse responder. – Vamos.

* * *

**Com Neji e Tenten…**

- Você está … loira. – Ele falou, meio espantado, meio risonho.

- Eu sei. – Ela falou, não muito contente.

- Hm, eu gosto. – Neji sorriu, irritando-a ainda mais.

- Bom, você gosta de tudo o que tenha relação com a Ino. – Tenten falou, sarcástica e depois riu com Neji.

- Isso quer dizer que eu estou perdoado por aquilo que eu nem fiz? – Neji falou, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

- Veremos, Hyuuga.

* * *

**Com Sakura e Sasuke…**

- Ow, eu esqueci o casaco. – Sakura falou, virando-se.

- Eu vou buscá-lo. – Sasuke falou, subindo as escadas e indo abrir a porta da casa de Sakura, antes de ela o impedir.

- NÃO! – Encostou-se na porta e fechou-a. Ele olhou-a e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O quê?

- A minha família é incrivelmente incómoda. – Sasuke sorriu.

- Todas as famílias são embaraçosas.

- E se não forem embaraçosas? – Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

- Estão mortas.

- A sua não era. – Ela falou, cruzando os braços.

- Não ... – Sasuke falou sarcástico e depois fingiu pensar por um momento, depois começou a enumerar. - O meu irmão é um psicopata, o meu pai era pior que um huligan e a minha mãe ignorava todos os males do mundo. Sim, tem razão. – Sakura sorriu e apontou a sua casa.

- A minha família quebra quase todos os limites da sua… mas são menos expressivos. – Sasuke encolheu os ombros enquanto Sakura tirava o casaco.

- Pronto. Podemos ir.


	20. Feliz Natal!

**Introdução:** Último capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews Carol, Suki, Mari-chan, Kad-**CHAN** (huhauha, só pela piada x3), Yu-chan, Mayuri-chan e Júlia.

**Nota:** Último cap T.T Nha, vou ter saudades dessa fic. Obrigado a todos pelo apoio e pelas reviews, favoritos e alertas.  
Espero que gostem do final! n.n  
Nova fic sai sábado n.n

**Warning:** Eu não tenho jeito nenhum para o romance ... logo ... cuidado e.e

Dedicado a **Mari-chan**! Pelas dicas de romance e tudo mais n.n  
**Reviews please** :3

* * *

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

**Capítulo 20 - Feliz Natal!**

**Com Sasuke e Naruto…**

- Sasuke, nós temos que contar à Ino. – Naruto falou, enquanto Sasuke bebia pacificamente, depois de ter perdido Sakura por aí.

- Porquê? – Naruto quase cai.

- Porque manter segredo não é justo!

- Hn … - Um estrondo ecoou por todo o salão.

- VOCÊS O QUÊÊÊ?

- Eu acho que ela já sabe. – Sasuke falou, dando a sua bebida a Naruto e tocando-o no ombro. – Boa sorte. – O loiro assentiu, bebeu a bebida e ajeitou o casaco, subindo as escadas para o outro andar.

- Oi -- - Naruto desviou-se de uma jarra que bateu atrás dele e estilhaçou na parede.

- COMO VOCÊS ME PUDERAM FAZER ISSO? – Ino continuava a atirar coisas a Kiba e a Naruto, que se iam desviando.

- Nós … - desvia de outra jarra. – tínhamos que – desvia de cadeira. – fazê-la chorar! – desvia-se de um livro.

- Você lhe disse dessa maneira? – Naruto se aproximou de Kiba, escondido atrás de uma mesa, como escudo.

- Bem, você é que devia ter dito! – Shika entrou, olhou todo o mundo e se voltou para sair de novo.

- Nem pense. – Ino pegou-o pelo colarinho e fez com que ele se sentasse, deixando de atirar coisas e sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Porquê eu? – Naruto continuou a discussão.

- Você começou isso tudo! – Kiba gritou.

- Ah, e você acha que é santo não? Nós não teríamos ido bater à floresta se não fosse por você!

- AH, nem vem … - Ino se levantou da cadeira e gritou.

- CHEGA! – todos se calaram e a olharam. – Nós vamos lá para baixo e vamos no divertir. Você. – aponta Shikamaru. – Vai me beijar debaixo do azevinho e vai me levar até ao salão de baile pelo braço. – aponta Naruto e Kiba. – Eu vou beijar vocês também, provavelmente. – aponta Chouji. – E quem sabe, você. – Todos se entreolharam, assentiram e engoliram em seco. – Ótimo. – Os meninos saíram correndo e Naruto falou a Kiba.

- Isso quer dizer que ela me acha atraente? – Kiba encolheu os ombros.

- Provavelmente quer dizer que ela quer se divertir ao máximo. - Shika esperou Ino. Ela sorriu de novo, e falou para si mesma. – Perfeito.

* * *

**Com Hinata e Naruto…**

Pouco depois, todos voltaram para o baile e uma muito corada Hinata, se aproximou de Naruto, empurrada por Tenten, que ia expulsando todo o mundo à volta.

- Oi Hinata-chan!

- Oi Naruto-kun! – Tenten quase caiu e lançou um olhar a Hinata antes de ir embora. - Eu amo você. – Hinata falou, milagrosamente, sem gaguejar e olhando o chão.

- Eu amo ... – pausa. - ramen. – Naruto falou … meio adormecido. – Hinata olhou-o, chocada.

- Ah, ow … eu compreendo. – pausa para evitar o choro. - Es-espero que conti-continuemos amigos. – Hinata saiu correndo e ele suspirou, se dirigindo à varanda. Os meninos olharam Sasuke.

- Não. – Olharam de novo. – Okay, okay! Eu vou!

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Naruto…**

Sasuke saiu e o encontrou.

- Porquê que você fez aquilo à Hinata?

- Porquê que você se importa?

- Por favor, não me obrigue a responder a isso. – Naruto olhou Sasuke com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado. – Pronto! … Uh … - murmura. – Você é … um amigo. – Naruto sorriu e olhou a lua de novo.

- É só que ... se eu disser que a amo e depois ela me deixar, o quê que eu digo a mim mesmo?

- Você pode dizer a si mesmo que ainda tem ramen. – Sasuke falou, fazendo Naruto sorrir de novo.

- ... eu mereci essa. – pausa. – Me diga o que você acha, realmente. – O outro ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você quer a verdade? – Naruto assentiu. - Você tem medo que isso ainda acabe mal e que haja uma mudança drástica na sua vida.

- Isso é mentira! – Ele quase gritou. - Agora diga que se arrependa e que nunca quis dizer isso. – Sasuke sorriu, tornando o Naruto mais indignado. - Mas você também faz o mesmo! – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha de novo. – Em relação à Sakura. – continua olhando. – Eu não sou cego. – Ele suspirou.

- Ela é diferente.

- Você está dizendo que gosta dela? – O loiro mostrou um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, mas Sasuke quebrou o sonho.

- Não, eu estou dizendo que não a odeio tanto como odeio o resto das pessoas. – Naruto perdeu o entusiasmo.

- Hun … que romântico.

- Se você quer romantismo, declare-se.

- Ah, cale a boca. Você é ainda pior! Pelo menos eu percebo que estou apaixonado.

- Eu não estou apaixonado. – Sasuke falou, muito claramente.

- Mas … - Antes de Naruto terminar a frase, Sasuke atingiu-o na cabeça e quase gritou no ouvido dele.

- Acorde! A menina gosta de você, você gosta dela. Qual é o seu problema? – O loiro olhou Sasuke, escandalizado. Sasuke encolheu os ombros. – Eu perdi a minha paciência dos próximos dez anos, numa semana. - Naruto sorriu e abraçou o amigo.

- Okay, OKAY! – Sasuke empurrou-o para dentro do salão, evitando corar pelo abraço. – Faça isso a ela, não a mim. - Entraram no salão.

- Pronto, estou aqui. – olha Sasuke. – Agora o quê que eu faço. – O outro olhou-o.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mulheres pois não?

- Bem, nem todos nós temos um fanclub desde que nascemos. – Sasuke suspirou.

- Finja que consegue dançar e convide-a.

- Eu não consigo dançar.

- Por isso é que eu disse 'finja'.

* * *

**Com Kakashi e Hinata …**

- Oi! – Kakashi acenou a Hinata e se colocou ao lado dela. A menina exibiu um sorriso triste. Kakashi se preocupou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Hm, nada que eu não estivesse esperando. – Hinata sorriu de novo e olhou Naruto que discutia com Sasuke do outro lado. – Ele não tem culpa de não sentir o mesmo que eu. Mas … - suspira. – Ele podia ter sido mais … leve.

- Porquê que você não tenta aquela coisa do perdão que Jesus falava incessantemente. – Kakashi falou, olhando os outros dois também.

- Hn? – Hinata olhou-o.

- Não pergunte. Eu fui monge, lembra? – A menina sorriu e assentiu.

- Você tem razão, é como ele é. – O sensei sorriu e concordou, satisfeito, saindo enquanto Naruto se aproximava com um papelinho na mão.

- Lamento muito Hinata-chan por tudo o que eu lhe fiz passar, na verdade eu não passo de um idiota convencido sem nada melhor para fazer que --- - pára de ler de repente e se vira. – EU VOU APANHÁ-LO POR ISTO SASUKE! – Hinata o olha, chocada. – O que eu quero dizer é que gosto realmente de você mas … eu tenho medo de magoá-la. – Hinata sorriu largamente e saltou o loiro, beijando-o.

- Hm, aquilo foi rápido. – Shika falou e Ino sorriu.

- Diguemos que ela teve uma ajudinha dos deuses. – Shika não se mexeu.

- Você drogou-a.

- Yep. – Enquanto eles conversavam pacificamente, Naruto lutava para respirar.

- Hinata … calma! Oxigénio! HUNF! – Hinata parou depressa, ajudando Naruto a sair do chão. (A/n: Omg, o bichinho até cai x3).

- AH! Desculpe Naruto-kun. – Shika pegou uma bebida.

- De pouca duração. – Ino assentiu de novo.

- Yep.

* * *

**Com Sasuke…**

Enquanto Naruto tinha a noite da sua vida, Sasuke procurava o seu par … até encontrar o mesmo, falando alegremente com um rapaz.

- Sakura. – Sasuke chamou, quase sinistramente.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! – Ela falou, alegremente. – Esse é o Carin, ele é de Suna.

- Prazer. – O menino falou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Hn… - Sasuke ignorou-o completamente e pegou a mão de Sakura. – Vamos procurar a Tenten.

- Eh? O quê que lhe aconteceu? – A menina falava enquanto era puxada.

- Eu vou com vocês. – Sasuke respirou fundo e olhou o outro.

- Posso saber porquê?

- Eu sou bom detectando chakras. – Sakura sorriu.

- Isso pode ser uma boa ajuda. – O outro encolheu os ombros.

- O que seja. – Sakura caminhou à frente deles enquanto Sasuke olhava Carin. – Se meta no meu caminho e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – O outro sorriu de uma forma estranha fazendo Sasuke ter uma vontade enorme de lhe bater.

- Vocês vêm? – A menina chamou ao longe.

- Estou indo.

* * *

**Com Ino e Shikamaru…**

Ino e Shikamaru falavam pacificamente até chegarem à janela.

- Azevinho. – Shika olhou o azevinho nervoso e depois Ino.

- Você tem muita gente para beijar, porquê que eu tenho que ser o primeiro? – Ino repetiu e apontou desta vez.

- Azevinho!

- Uh, não me parece boa ideia. – Ino olhou-o irada.

- Me beije. – Ela falou, brutalmente.

- Ino, veja bem, é que - - - Ino o interrompeu.

- JÁ!

- Ino! Pense duas vezes no que está --- - Shikamaru não conseguiu acabar a frase já que Ino puxou-o à mesma altura que ela e o beijou.

- Você não perde tempo pois não? – Ino sorriu e levou-o pela mão para o outro lado.

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Sakura … e Carin**

Os três caminhavam por um jardim grandinho que Carin fazia questão e chamar de 'bosque', procurando Tenten … por alguma razão.

- Hum, estes bosques estão se tornando muito escuros. Sakura, vou segurar a sua mão para não ficar assustada.

- Eu não estou assustada.

- E isso não é a mão dela, é a minha. – Sasuke falou, logo depois se ouviu um enorme estrondo.

- AH, aqui temos mais luz. – Sakura sorriu e olhou um Sasuke muito satisfeito e um Carin cambaleando e sangrado de um olho.

- O quê que aconteceu? – Carin ia responder mas recebeu um olhar de Sasuke.

- Eu … tropecei.

- Ow … - A menina decidiu que não queria realmente saber o que tinha acontecido. – Eu posso melhorar isso. – Sakura curou a ferida do olho e Carin pegou a mão dela.

- Você tem mãos de fada. – Ela corou e Sasuke esmurrou uma árvore para controlar a raiva.

- O-obrigada. – Depois, o outro menino se aproximou, perigosamente, dos lábios de Sakura… última gota para Sasuke.

- Você toca nela de novo e eu juro que até os seus antepassados vão sentir a dor que eu lhe vou causar! – Sasuke falou, enquanto o agarrava com uma mão à volta do pescoço, o asfixiando, e o encostando dolorosamente contra a árvore. O outro menino engoliu em seco e fugiu rapidamente enquanto Sasuke endireitava o casaco. – Onde é que nós íamos?

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo! – Sakura falou, ainda surpresa. – Porquê que você fez aquilo? – Sasuke encolheu os ombros, não se lembrando de nenhuma boa desculpa. – Você é tão possessivo!

- Você tem razão … - O menino murmurou, enquanto Sakura falava sozinha sem sequer o ouvir.

- Nem gosta de mim mas eu não posso ser feliz? Ciúme de nada! – Ela explodia e ia dizendo o que sempre quis dizer.

- Oh, não … isso quer dizer que… o Naruto tinha razão. - Sasuke falou, olhando Sakura enquanto ela stressava, ainda não o escutando.

- Ele até não era tão mau! Nem chegava aos seus calcanhares mas, hey, ele era simpático.

- Eu não acredito que isto está acontecendo. – Sasuke falou, se recostando no banco.

- E além do mais ele se preocupava comigo e tudo mais. – Ela continuava a andar em círculos.

- Eu não posso estar … simplesmente não me parece --- - Sakura continuou falando.

- E você nem --- HUNF! – A menina foi brutalmente interrompida por algo quente contra os seus lábios, que lutava por uma entrada. Alguns momentos depois Sasuke largou-a, incrivelmente satisfeito.

- Então sempre existe uma forma de você ficar calada. – Ela continuou encarando-o, completamente boquiaberta.

- Você fez isso porque – HUNF! – Ele a beijou de novo. – Há outras formas de me pedir para calar, sabe?

- Essa é mais doce. – Sakura corou intensamente enquanto ele praticamente ria da cara dela e puxou-a pela mão para fora dali. Sakura puxou-o para trás, de repente.

- Porquê que você fez isso, Sasuke? – Ele sorriu e sussurrou qualquer coisa no ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar intensamente… de novo. – Mesmo assim, você abandonou no baile!

- Eu estava ajudando o Naruto a ter coragem de ir com a Hinata.- Ele falou depressa, já que o cérebro dele estava pensando da seguinte forma: _BIP Sakura BIP lábios BIP muito linda BIP Sakura BIP_… e ele tinha que aguentar os pensamentos pelo cérebro e não para outra parte do corpo …

- Sério? – Sakura sorriu largamente. – Isso é tão fofo! – Abraça Sasuke pelo pescoço. – Muito obrigada, a Hinata vai ficar muito feliz.

- Hn … _Você não está ajudando … _- Sasuke exibiu um pequeno sorriso enquanto se concentrava no seu outro 'problema'.

- Ah, e a Tenten?

- Errr…

- Ow, isso foi só para o Carin sair?

- Duh, e você é um génio?

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun! – Abraça-o de novo.

- Local … sensível … - Sasuke apontou a perna dela.

- Ow … - cora. – Desculpe. – silêncio.

- E essa era a parte em que você me largava.

- Oh, sim … certo. – larga.

* * *

**Com Tenten e Neji …**

- Privacidade. – Neji olhou em volta. – A sua ideia de privacidade é um armário de vassouras? – Ele empurrou um balde e olhou a menina.

- Aham! – Tenten assentiu e abraçou-o.

- A semana passada você nem me tocava. – Neji falou, afastando-a um pouco.

- E ontem eu estava a tentar violá-lo. Engraçado como as coisas mudam! – Volta a abraçá-lo e inclina-se um pouquinho. Neji fecha os olhos e …

- NEJI!

- AH! – Eles os dois saltaram e se viraram, encontrando Gai que olhou Tenten de cima a baixo.

- Graças a Deus, cheguei a tempo! – Entrega embrulhinho a Neji. – É sempre melhor prevenir que remediar. – Sai correndo.

- Okay. – Atira pacotinho. - E agora…

- Hey Neji! – Lee falou, entrando a correr.

- O.que.foi! – O outro quase gritou, largando Tenten de novo.

- Eu só estava... - chora. - Você é tão mau ... - sai correndo.

- E finalmente … - Tenten abraçou Neji que parou de repente

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Neji respirou fundo.

- Espere. – Abre a porta.

- Alguém tem horas? – Jyraia falou, sorrindo para disfarçar o fato de os estar observando, enquanto Neji lhe fechava a porta na cara.

- Uhg… - Encostasse na porta e olha a menina.

- Nem olhe pra mim, eu não podia adivinhar que o ponto de congresso da vila era esse armário. – Ele sorri e segue para ela de novo.

- Onde é que nós íamos? – Alguém bate na porta. Tenten suspira e abre.

- Adivinha quem ganhou o prémio de rainha do baile? – Ino quase gritou a Tenten. Tenten largou Neji enquanto o menino olhava o céu.

- Adivinha quem não quer saber? – Tenten agarrou Neji e novo.

- Yuuu … querida, procure privacidade. – A outra menina ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu estou num armário de vassouras, é difícil ter mais privacidade do que essa. Só eu, o Neji e as vassouras. – Empurra Ino. – Tchau.

- FOI A SAKURA! – Ino gritou do outro lado da porta. – Tenten abriu rapidamente.

- Sério?

- Aham.

- Que bom! Ela já sabe? – Neji batia com o pé, impacientemente.

- Não. Tenho que encontrá-la.

- Ah, eu esperei a vida toda por você, você pode esperar meia hora por mim! – Tenten falou, fechando a porta na cara de Neji.

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Sakura…**

Sasuke estava sentado de lado num muro, com os joelhos dobrados e com Sakura na frente dele, sentada também e olhando o jardim. A menina olhou o relógio de Sasuke, pela quinta vez na noite.

- Ou o relógio é extraordinário ou você está um pouquinho obcecada com as horas. – Sakura corou.

- É que … bom, é meia noite por isso eles devem estar decidindo o rei e a rainha do baile. Você vai ganhar, deveria estar lá para receber o prémio ou a Ino vai ficar decepcionada. – Sasuke riu.

- Você não sabe isso. – Foi a vez de Sakura rir.

- Certo. – O menino encolheu os ombros e puxou Sakura contra ele. – Feliz Natal, Sakura.

- Feliz Natal, Sasuke-kun. – momentos depois. – Isso não é uma boa posição. – Sakura olhou e viu que estava recostada contra Sasuke, entre as pernas dele... de novo.

- Você vai sobreviver.

* * *

**Com o resto dos meninos …**

- Alguém está tendo o melhor dia da sua existência. – Kiba falou, olhando Chouji devorar tudo o que lhe aparecia na frente. E olhando depois Lee que parecia ir num bom rumo com as senhoras.

- Nada de interessante acontece hoje … - Shino falou, meio bêbado de tampo álcool nas últimas horas.

- Bom, eu disse a verdade à Ino. – Kiba falou .. .também meio alucinado. Shino o olhou de cima a baixo.

- Hm, não há hematomas visíveis. Ela foi pelos rins?

- Surpreendentemente, ela não fez nada. – Shino encolheu os ombros.

- É Natal. Todo o mundo fica diferente.

- Não se preocupe, você vai ter muito mais que hematomas depois de amanhã. – O menino sorriu, recebendo um olhar de Kiba.

- Obrigado. – Ele falou, sarcástico.

- Hey, o quê que você está fazendo aqui? Pensava que você estava tendo alguma acção. – Kiba perguntou, olhando Neji chegar e se sentar junto deles.

- Fui trocado pela rainha do baile. – olha Naruto e Hinata dançando. – À quanto tempo aqueles dois estão dançando? – Shino encolhe os ombros.

- Umas duas a quatro horas.

- Oi. – Shika se encostou na parede. Os meninos o olharam. – Trocado pela rainha.

- Se junte ao clube. – Neji falou, lhe entregando um copo.

* * *

**Com Sasuke e Sakura…**

Tenten e Ino chegaram correndo e encontraram Sakura e Sasuke se beijando.

- Owwww! – Tenten e Ino falaram ao mesmo tempo. Sakura corou e Sasuke riu.

- Vocês precisam de um passatempo.

- Não, nós precisamos dos reis do baile! – Sakura olhou o menino e sorriu.

- Eu não disse. – Tenten e Ino se entreolharam.

- Você sabia que ia ser rainha? – A outra menina as olhou, estupfacta.

- Eu o QUÊ? – Quase cai do muro mas Sasuke a agarra. – Eu …?

- Sim querida! – Ino falou, sorrindo e pegando a mão dela. – Vamos. – Arrasta Sakura.

- Hn…- Olha Sasuke. – Você deve ser um rei muito orgulhoso. – Sasuke parecia confuso.

- Por ser rei de um baile patético de Natal? – Tenten riu.

- Não, baka. Por ter uma rainha como a Sakura. – Sasuke sorriu com Tenten. – AH, e um dia desses você vai ter que lutar contra mim. – Sasuke riu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto se juntava a ela no caminho para o salão.

- Como se você tivesse hipóteses contra mim.

- Veremos, sua alteza. – Ela fez uma vénia pequena.

- Alteza não.

- Então o quê? – Sasuke fingiu pensar por momentos.

- Maravilhoso, admirável, espantoso e magnífico senhor rei, deve chegar. – Tenten riu e bateu no ombro dele, carinhosamente.

- Continue sonhando.

**- - FIM! - -**

**- - SEU DESEJO, MINHA ORDEM - - **

* * *

**Status final da fic:  
  
Favoritos: **29  
**Alertas:** 20  
**C2S: **1  
**Capítulos: **20 


End file.
